


Detective Cobblepot

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad People Do Bad Things, But this is Gotham where the dead don't stay dead, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Harvey Bullock/Fish Mooney mentioned, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death not Oswald or Edward, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Serial Killer Edward Nygma, Sort Of, detective oswald cobblepot, graphic depiction of murder, reverse verse, serial killer au, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is a detective at the GCPD, wanting to do good and make a difference in Gotham, he has now been corrupted by his ex-partner Harvey Bullock, training his new rookie Jim Gordon, who's fate will surly be the same as his. Oswald is looking for a way out of his messed up life. Edward Nygma is Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, with aspirations of taking over when the time is right, he is also the serial killer known as The Riddler, striking fear in the heart of every Gotham citizen. This is their love story, messy, and obsessive, can two broken men heal each other and become whole, are they better together or should they remain unencumbered. Oswald Cobblepot doesn't believe in love, Edward Nygma thinks love will conquer all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this idea would not leave me alone, it is mostly finished but updates might be slow. I have been torn between writing this and the remaining chapters of my other fic Back In Time. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, I love comments. Smut has been kept to a minimum, but please heed the tags, this may change. Enjoy!!

Oswald had no desire to get up and out of bed, his head throbbed with the hangover he knew he already had. Like every other morning, he forced himself up, getting tablets ready to help with his hangover, he turned on his shower. Today he would have to meet his new partner, a rookie cop by the name of James Gordon. 

Oswald had been a detective with the GCPD for over five years now, his last partner Harvey Bullock had left the force to rein over Gotham with his queen Fish Mooney. Harvey had been kind enough to corrupt Oswald, having made the mistake of trusting his partner, giving Harvey the perfect opportunity so Fish could blackmail him, and now he was safely in her pocket, just another dirty detective employed at the GCPD.

He had so much ambition when he started, fresh out of the academy, something he had talked to Harvey about, thinking his partner shared his desire to do good and make a difference, maybe once that had been true, before Harvey had fallen in love with Fish. All that had been crushed when Harvey had set Oswald up, being new and wanting to do good had been his downfall, opening the door for Fish to set one of her prostitutes in Oswald's path.

Fish had first tried to catch Oswald's eye with one of her girls, but Oswald had shown no interest, only helping her, and re buffing her advances. Fish then chose her best male prostitute for the job.

He feed Oswald such a convincing story that over a few months, Oswald was almost broke as he gave the man money to help with his fake problems with his pimp, he wasn't bringing in enough money and Oswald having a good heart helped him when he could, asking for nothing in return, having only wanted to help the man get away from the life he was currently stuck in. 

Harvey had then set Oswald up, to appear as if he was getting sexual favors from the prostitute, in supposed fear of his pimp the man had begged Oswald to pretend to be a client. He could never find out that he was talking to a cop, it would mean his death, so with a few well positioned posses, all caught on camera by Harvey who had over seen Oswald's capture for Fish. 

Oswald found himself now working for Fish Mooney, or his career as a detective was over before it had a chance to begin. It had started with small things at first, losing evidence, misplacing a file, then Fish had worked her way up slowly, until she had Oswald kill someone for her for the first time. Once that line had been crossed, there was no going back, Oswald was now just like the people that he had wanted to protect Gotham from. 

There was no point dwelling on his messed up life now, as he removed the last of his clothes and stepped into the shower, attempting to wash away the stale booze that over the last year had become his new fragrance. He was going to try and make a good impression for his new rookie, to the rest of the force, he was a good guy, not corrupt, International affairs had given him a rigorous check and laughably found Oswald to be a clean cop.

Staying away from Fish didn't last long, as soon as the investigation was concluded she demanded to see him. There was no escape now, Oswald had given in long ago, all he could hope to do now was to embrace his new life. Washing the smell of booze and sex from his body was the only thing that he could do, he wondered how long it would be before his new partner found himself working for Fish, it was inevitable with Oswald as his partner. Just as it had been when he was partnered with Harvey his fate had been set, or maybe the rookie would walk away, something that Oswald hadn't been strong enough to do.

Turning off the shower, he dried himself and dressed for the day, tonight he would be back at Fish's club, a few drinks, then find one of her prostitutes to relieve his tension, always the same, day in, day out. The life of a dirty cop in Gotham, at least working for Fish had it's perks. 

The precinct was busy as usual, making his way to his captains office as requested, he should feel sorry for his new partner, but all the compassion that he once had was long gone, drowned in nightly booze and meaningless sex. He only had to get through today, then he could drink to forget, and repeat it all again tomorrow. He would end up a washed out detective, if he was brave enough he might even go out eating his gun, until that time came he had a job to do, and a new rookie to break in.

Pasting a smile to his face, Oswald knocked on captain Essen's door, and without waiting pushed it open and stepped inside, he was expected and greeted her with a nod. The rookie was late, never a good way to make a first impression with the Captain or Oswald for that matter. He wanted to get to work, the sooner that happened, the sooner his day would be over, there was a bottle with his name on it waiting, the only thought that got him through the day.

He hadn't started bringing a flask to work, for the simple reason that he didn't own one yet, maybe he would get one soon, he was slowly beginning not to care about his job as much as he once had, it was something to think about while he was waiting. 

There was a commotion in the hallway, followed by a hesitant knock on Essen's door, the new rookie had finally arrived. James Gordon made his way to greet the captain, he looked pressed and clean, Oswald checked his new partner out. The man before him wasn't his usual type, but he was attractive enough to catch his eye.

Oswald knew he didn't stand a chance with this man, Oswald didn't do relationships, more than happy to use Fish's prostitutes when he had an urge, he preferred to use his power on them rather than one night stands. He had been turned down one to many times to bother trying again, and James Gordon looked exactly like someone who would turn him down without a second thought.

Introductions were made and they were dismissed, the day could finally get under way. Oswald showed Jim, as he wanted to be called, the ropes, as ex army he found it easy to follow orders, which worked out well for Oswald as he liked giving them. The rookie would do the job, how long he would last was anyone's guess, but it helped to have a partner watching his back, Gotham wasn't a safe place for the police, and Oswald had no desire to die just yet.

He let Jim drive, Oswald didn't like driving he much preferred to walk. They were called out to a burglary, Oswald let Jim take the lead, the man had to learn some how and it was less work for Oswald allowing him time to call in to Fish to see if she needed anything from him today. 

"No detective, but I assume that I will be seeing you tonight as usual?".

She knew she would, but she still liked to make it sound like an order, just in case Oswald got any funny ideas and wanted to stop working for her. If that day ever came he was looking at a bullet with his name on as his resignation. He pocketed his phone to return to the rookie, he just might have found them a lead on the perp, if he was lucky enough they may have an arrest by the end of the day. 

Dragging in the lowlife Oswald let the rookie have his first bust, it would likely make his day complete and Oswald didn't want the hassle of doing the paperwork, he wanted a drink and didn't want to waste any more time than he strictly had to. If Fish had work for him, he wanted it done quickly so he could enjoy his night. Letting Jim know that he would see him tomorrow, he grabbed his coat, ready to walk to the club, Jim asked if he wanted to get a drink to celebrate his first bust, but Oswald turned him down, some other time, things to do. 

Entering the club felt like home, after all the years that he had spent there, the bar man placed his drink down in front of him, Oswald took it with thanks and downed it in one. His next drink already awaiting him, service was always good, Fish expected nothing less from all her employees, Oswald included.

The woman herself made her way over to Oswald, she was smart and cunning, a commanding presents in her tight fitting dress. Oswald had once hated her for what she had turned him into, but those days were long in the past now, he only held respect and admiration for her now.

"So how did the rookies first day go?".

"Fine, he made his first arrest, he seems like a bit of a boy scout, you may need to be clever with this one.".

"Like I was with you detective?".

Fish chuckled to herself as she ran her nails down Oswald's cheek, not gentle, but not hard enough to hurt. He was used to her touch by now and it had been several years since he had flinched away from her, now he found comfort in it, life was infinitely strange that way.

Oswald didn't raise to her bait, who he used to be was long in the past, another life, when he wanted to save people. He couldn't even save himself, and had accepted who he was now, her teasing meant nothing to him anymore. He smiled as answer to her question, that is all she would get from him, he had nothing left to give her, she had already taken everything else that he once valued. 

She was interrupted by her umbrella boy, Oswald paid him no attention. He lifted his fresh drink as Fish stroked his arm as she left, there would be no work for Oswald tonight, he was now free to drink in peace, who knows in a few more hours, he might see if Fish has added any new faces to her stable of men, when he walks home through her red light district.

Having someone on their knees for him, would be a perfect end to his evening, he has no better use for the power that he wields right now. After his thirst has been quenched, not drunk, it takes a lot more to get him drunk these days, he removes himself from his perch at the bar, he waves halfheartedly to the barman, taking his leave, he should head home to bed, but decides to postpone it for now, he has other needs, sleep can wait. 

He was here last night, some weeks he hardly visits at all, but then come the weeks when Oswald needs to feel anything except the crippling loneliness that makes up his life, to have control of another person, if only for a while, it helps him feel powerful, in control of his own life, if only for a short time. To feel wanted by someone, even if Oswald knows that it is all fake, to feel connected to someone if only for sex, for a brief instant he can picture a life, happy, doing what he loves, instead of the reality, that he will always be alone. 

If no one catches his eye, he will go home and sleep, it will not surprise him, many nights he has swallowed his disappointment and fallen on to his bed, finding no one that arouses his desire. Some people would accept anyone but not Oswald, there must be something that he likes about them or there is no point. Call it a quirk of his, he likes to see the spark of defiance, washed away all to soon in their profession. To know they despise him is even better, to wield that power over them, is the only control he has left. Always looking for that new face, once he would have wanted to help them, save them from whatever fate had put them in this position, now he only cares for himself. 

He sees him standing under a light, dark hair, slim. Oswald watches him as he draws closer, the man fidgets from one foot to the other, nervous, new. Oswald's heart rate picks up, yes he will do nicely, the man only barely taller than Oswald himself, smiles at him as he approaches, Oswald flashes his badge, he will have been told about Oswald from Fish and his co workers, his smile slips, just enough for Oswald to notice.

With an incline of his head, Oswald gestures to the alley, the mans smile has returned, he may be new to this but he clearly knows what he is doing. The darkness seams to swallow the man, as Oswald command's him to kneel, the light bathes half his face as he reaches for Oswald's belt. Resting comfortably against the wall, he allows the man to free him from his trousers, when the wet heat surrounds him Oswald grasps him by his hair, rough, painful.

He thrusts into the mans throat, angling his head where he wants it, he tries to pull away from Oswald, his actions too sudden, he didn't get a chance to draw breath before his throat was filled. He can do nothing but let Oswald use him, tears filling his eyes as Oswald's length slides slowly into his throat again, he realizes now he is nothing this night, merely a mouth to be used, the others had tried to warn him about Fish's cop, how he used to be kind, but some where along the way, he became lost, cold, unfeeling.

It takes an age for Oswald to finally let go, letting his orgasm spill into the mans mouth, he wanted to saver the only time he gets to feel, but it's still over far too soon. 

Oswald pushes the prostitute away, disgusted with himself once more. That he can have whatever he wants from this man, he could kill him and it would mean nothing to him, when had he given up, given in to the darkness so clearly coursing through his body, that it has now swallowed him whole.

This is not Fish's doing, that darkness was always there, it was always going to consume him in the end, it was just hastened by Fish, ripped out and pulled into the light by her hands, but he is stuck now, forever under her thumb, there is no other path for him to take.

Oswald leaves the man on his knees as he tucks himself away, and walks out into the light, headed home, he stops under the street light where he first saw the prostitute, lighting a cigarette, he blows the smoke up to the dark sky, as Oswald walks away, he crushes down all feelings, his self hatred, his own loneliness, the fear of how all this will end, what Fish will have him do next. If he gives in to the depression he feels, he may as well eat his gun this very night, but tomorrow is a new day, maybe a way out will present itself to Oswald, the tiny spark keeps him sane, keeps him going, day after day, some way out of this mess of a life, he just needs to hold on until he finds it. 

********************************************

Edward Nygma is Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, he watches everything that happens for he is smart, knowledge is important, he is clever enough not to reveal just how smart he really is. He had first planed to take over, killing Fish and the washed up ex cop partner of hers, but his priority has since changed. It changed the very day that Edward first laid eyes on detective Cobblepot. He had heard so very little about the man, but never seen him, having only started working for Fish while the detective was under investigation by internal affairs, making him stay away from Fish's club and his old partner.

A GCPD detective in a mobsters pocket was nothing new, and Edward had payed only minor attention when Cobblepot was mentioned, knowing he was Bullocks old partner and followed Fish's orders the same as everyone else, not much more. Then one evening, as Edward had been attending to Fish, the detective had walked into the club, Edward had lost his breath, forgetting for a brief second what he was doing, he was so entranced, the detective was stunning.

He had quickly dropped his head, not wanting to catch the detectives eye, he needn't have worried as he never once even glanced in Edward's direction. Edward had watched him the whole night, until the detective had staggered out of the club, he vowed then he would follow him when he had the chance, he must know more about this man. 

Edward waited months, until finally Fish didn't need him and he was free to find out more about the detective, he had watched him every night when he came in to drink away his day, he waited for him to leave the club so he could follow him, find out where he lived, what he hadn't expected was the detectives trip to the red light district.

As Edward had watched he expected to be disappointed, the detective was just like all the rest. But even after his tryst, the detective looked more lost than before, Edwards heart ached for the man, he wanted him for himself, he could tell that the detective was special, he would have this man in his life, he had just the plan. He would wait until the time was right then make his move, he needed to learn everything about the detective first, as Edward followed him home he knew he would be his.

Edward had started murdering people, no one would guess that Fish Mooney's umbrella boy was the serial killer known as The Riddler. His first kill had been purely an accident, a street thug had tried to rob him while on his way home from the club, he had taken several punches before he remembered he had his knife on him. He had waited for the thug to step close before plunging his blade deep, as he felt the blood flow over his hand, he was sure he was being filled with power, power he didn't have working for Fish, his decision to let this man live or kill him where he stood.

It was a heady feeling and Edward embraced it like a lover, his second murder had been planed, and the more he killed the more powerful Edward felt. Every murder made Edward into the man he longed to become if only for a short time, then he was back as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy once more, taking orders, no matter how puerile they were. The detective would help him become who he wanted to be, he was going to become The Riddler for good, and he wanted the detective with him by his side, neither of them would be lonely ever again.

The night came when Edward was ready, he had dressed special for the occasion, he was waiting for his detective, his Oswald. But Oswald never came, the hours went by and Edward waited in the cold for his man, who didn't show. Edward was not someone who would give up easy, so he would try again tomorrow, Oswald wouldn't stay away forever, soon he would come and Edward would be waiting for him to make him his. 

The nights were long and still Oswald didn't make an appearance, Edward was losing hope, surly he wasn't busy with his new rookie, Fish had yet to get her claws into him. Edward couldn't go back to the club, or Fish might notice that something was going on, he never went to the club when he wasn't working, it would look far too suspicious. All Edward could do was wait and hope that his Oswald would show up tonight.

*************************************************

It had been a long week for Oswald, first work was a nightmare hunting down the serial killer the papers had dubbed The Riddler, because every body came complete with a riddle. The GCPD were getting nowhere, no leads, no other clues, whoever the killer was he was smart, Oswald had to give him that. 

Fish had Oswald busy after work as well, rumblings of a take over had Oswald threatening her rivals, and he had killed two already this week alone, probably with more to come within the coming days. He had been far too tired to go to the club, choosing instead to drink when he got home before passing out. Now he needed something else, he had been thinking about it for days now, he could only hope that someone would catch his eye, as Oswald made his way to the district, his feet knowing the way all too well. 

He walked through, no one stood out, he was almost ready to give up when he watched the man step out of the shadows, as if he was waiting for Oswald to walk by. He was tall, dark hair just the right length that Oswald liked. His jeans looked painted onto his long legs, showing off his package, Oswald trailed his eyes up the man, his breath catching as he took in the mans face.

Sharp cheek bones drew Oswald's attention first, his eyes looked beautiful as he stepped closer. Accented by makeup, pulling him in, making Oswald feel like he was drowning, his mouth was wide as he smiled at Oswald, teeth visible. If Oswald had seen this man at the club he might have attempted a flirtation, but knowing he can have this beauty in his bed if he so choose is a temptation he has never had before tonight.

Oswald wants this man, he must be new, but checking out his face and arms, show no bruising, has he even been working tonight, Oswald knows that most clients are rough with the prostitutes in Gotham, he is no exception. But this man before him looks like he's out for a night on the town, rather than a street walker, maybe he's lost, and Oswald will be out of luck tonight. But the man steps forward swaying his hips in such a way that Oswald wants him all the more. He wants to take him home and claim him, keep him, Fish would probably let him if he asked, he never asks for anything, but such thoughts are quickly brushed aside, what is he thinking, tempting as the thought may be, it cannot happen. 

Oswald stands before the man now, he slides his hand up his bare arm, raising goose bumps on the mans flesh. Wanting to touch him more, the man takes Oswald's hand and leads him to the alley, their height difference is almost laughable, as the prostitute drops to his knees, as if he knows exactly what Oswald usually wants.

Oswald wants to give in to his crazy idea, to drag him home and ravish him on his bed, but lets the man caress him through his trousers instead. As he starts to unbuckle Oswald's belt and pull down his zip, Oswald rests his head against the wall closing his eyes, picturing taking this man on his bed, thrusting into his willing body for the first time, searing himself into the mans flesh as he quakes, coming undone screaming Oswald's name.

This is the moment Edward has been waiting for, he jabs Oswald with the syringe straight into the meat of his thigh. Oswald's head snaps down, thoughts fleeing his mind, as he looks to see what had just happened, why did his leg now feel numb, he wants to ask but his mouth isn't working, his vision now blurs as he tries and fails to focus on the man in front of him on his knees, but Oswald finds himself being held as he crumples to the floor. The man speaks as Oswald is at the point of losing consciousness. 

"Apologies in advance, I don't want our first sexual encounter to be in a dirty alley, I much prefer that I take you home Oswald.".

As Oswald succumbs to the sedative, his brain screams that this man knows who he is, that he knows he's a cop and doesn't care, he wants him, and he just mirrored Oswald's own thoughts. What is happening?, as Oswald slides into darkness.

Edward holds Oswald tight in his arms, grin wide, giggling with glee, he is unbelievably happy, his plan worked perfectly, and he is finally holding the man of his dreams, his Oswald, in his arms. Now lifting him up, Edward stands and carries him to his car that he parked in the alley, he apologizes again for having to place Oswald in the trunk, knowing that Oswald can't hear him, but it's the polite thing to do.

Edward can't help but kiss Oswald on the cheek, before stepping back to shut the trunk, he marvels on how soft Oswald's skin is, as he brushes his finger over his lips. Now all he has to do is take Oswald home with him, wait for him to awaken, and Oswald will see how perfect they are for each other, they are both killers, obviously Edward will put a stop to Oswald visiting prostitutes, but they will be together, he knows Oswald only visits them because he is lonely, but with Edward he will no longer be lonely, they will have each other. 

It's easy to carry Oswald into the apartment, parking his car around the back of the building, Edward uses the service elevator that goes direct to his floor, one of the reasons he wanted the loft apartment when he first viewed it. Oswald is heavier than he looks and Edward is breathing hard as he finally deposits him on his bed, he stands over him admiring the way his features are softened in his drug induced sleep.

Had Edward known when he accepted the job as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, that he would meet the love of his life, he would have laughed at the unlikely prospect, but having found his soul mate, the missing piece of his heart, his laugh is one of pure joy, unfiltered abandon. 

Edward has come such as long way from the pizza delivery boy he once was, it was fate that has lead him to this moment, being the only delivery boy to venture into the warehouse district to deliver pizza to Maroni's men, everyone else too scared of the mob guys, the one who took a shine to Edward, Anthony, giving him advice to become more than he was, handing him a card with Fish Mooney's name on and telling him to work his way up. Anthony had seen something in Edward, something he hadn't even seen himself until recently.

He had gone to the club, nervous and unsure of what to expect, Fish Mooney was an imposing figure for someone so small, she commanded the room. Edward had swallowed his fear and approached her stopping a respectful distance, awaiting her judgement. He had stumbled over his words, asking for work, she had looked him over, never one to make snap decisions. 

Edward was in luck as she had just killed one of her umbrella boys this very morning and required a replacement, turnover was unusually high for the position. She offered it, daring Edward to say no. He accepted the job on the spot, assuming correctly that he would be dead otherwise. With a smile that fell short of her eyes, she asked his name.

"Edward, Nygma Ma'am"

Fish twitched her pointer finger back and forth as she tutted.

"You belong to me now Edward, you will address me as Fish or Miss Mooney, am I clear?".

Edward nodded, as she waited for him to speak.

"Yes Miss Mooney.".

Edward managed not to stumble over his words, the smile graced her face once more, finally reaching her eyes.

"Good Boy, you may start work now, find Harvey he will tell you what to do, oh and Edward, don't disappoint me!".

"No Miss Mooney, I mean yes Miss Mooney.".

Edward stumbled away in search of Harvey, whomever he may be. Edward quickly learned what was expected of him, everything!. He was now at Fish's beck and call, her eyes and ears, her very whim he must fulfill. He found that he was practically invisible to everyone else, overlooked as insignificant, allowing him to discover the most fascinating things about the people under Fish's employ. The secrets he heard, the plans, the plots, all filed away safely inside Edward's head, to be used at a later date, when the time was right for him to make his move. 

Watching Oswald slumber Edward became pensive, Oswald would likely remain unconscious for another hour or so, giving Edward plenty of time to formulate exactly how he wanted their conversation to go. Becoming more nervous as the time past, Edward was unsure how to proceed, first he needed to get out of the clothes he was currently wearing, feeling uncomfortable and not like himself now that his costume had done it's job, it just wouldn't do for Oswald to wake up while he was so attired.

Rushing into his bathroom, Edward stripped off the tightly clinging clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor, it was no longer needed. Turning on the shower he stepped in far too soon, the cold water blasting against his skin making him shiver, quickly washing the product from his hair helped to make him feel more like himself, playing a role was always fun and exciting, but when it was all over Edward would begin to feel uneasy in his own skin.

Having finally washed away the prickly feeling, he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off, wiping away the moisture from the mirror he studied his reflection. He looked more like himself now, the makeup had been removed, just the barest trace under his eyes remained. Taking a deep breath he smiled at himself, more confident now that his conversation with Oswald would go well. 

*************************************************

Oswald dreamt of his mother, the vibrant woman who had sacrificed so much to raise him, never having a bad word to say to him, that was until he broke her heart, when he had told her he was going to join the police force. She had never trusted the police, and for Oswald to go to the academy to become a detective had been what had finally killed her, half way through his first year. The doctors all told Oswald that it had been a heart attack, it would have happened sooner or later, but he knew different, it had been his fault for disobeying her wishes.

Oswald is glad in a way that she is already gone, seeing what he has now become would surly kill her anyway. Her son not merely a cop, but a dirty one at that, a murderer under the thumb of a mob queen. Maybe she had seen the darkness inside him all along, and it was her fear of what her only child would become that had torn her heart in two. Oswald would forever blame himself for her loss, one of the many reasons he now drinks to forget.

But in his dream she is loving and happy once more, dancing with Oswald to her favorite song, the music uplifting but bitter sweet at the same time, her hair flowing free as Oswald spins her to the music, making her laugh with unbridled joy in the arms of her son. As he twirls her around a grand ballroom, a shadow catches his eye over in the corner, a flash of dark hair, then gone once more. Oswald twirls her again, slower this time, his attention divided, his eyes now drawn to the shadows. 

There is something important that he must remember, but he doesn't know what it is. His mother is still dancing in his arms, she reaches her hand up and touches his face to get his attention. It's an effort to drag his gaze away from the shadows, until finally his eyes settle on her smiling face once more. 

"Don't forget your umbrella!".

She whispers, as if gifting Oswald with a great secret, he tilts his head towards her not understanding as she laughs, spinning out of his arms and away. Oswald calls for her to come back, when a sound from behind him makes him turn around, he catches sight of the dark hair again, moving swiftly back into the shadows, he wants to follow, find out who it is that is watching him, hiding, but Oswald now finds he is unable to move. 

He appears frozen to the spot, he can't even turn his head to find where his mother has gone, it's as if he is paralyzed, the music has stopped and the shadow lengthen, closing in on Oswald, he opens his mouth to call out but he has no voice, no sound passes his lips, as the shadows are now only feet away, everything has gone dark around him until it swallows him whole. 

Oswald gasps as he opens his eyes to a bright light, his head throbs so he quickly closes them again, his heart is racing in his chest as he shakes off the last of his dream, his mothers voice now just an echo in his mind. The clearing of a throat has Oswald opening his eyes, he is not alone, squinting against the brightness he trains his gaze on the man leaning over the bottom of the bed, blinking away the last of the haze from his vision, the man looks familiar, Oswald is sure he has seen this man before. They stare at each other, both waiting for the other to talk first. Fine Oswald will go first, as soon as he knows what is going on, the sooner he can leave. 

"Where am I?, and who, my friend, are you?".

Oswald studies the emotions that flicker across the other mans face, going from confident to jittery in a matter of seconds. The man gulps and fidgets, his hand raised to his face, not finding what he expects he clenches his hand into a fist, resting it against his leg, before throwing a pained smile at Oswald then dashing away. 

Oswald's eyes follow the fleeing figure, he doesn't go far, seizing a pair of glasses in his hand, he returns to the foot of the bed. It's the glasses that makes things click in Oswald's head, this is Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, Ted something, Oswald never bothered to pay too much attention, only surprised that he has lasted longer than the rest. Oh, does Fish want him dead then, he doesn't remember what he could have done to anger her, but a part of Oswald has been expecting this day to come. Does she really think so little of him to have her umbrella boy kill him, he had hoped he was more important than that, death at her own hand, not this. 

"Fine, get it over with then, friend.".

Oswald gives a sigh as he settles back into the pillow, so this is how he ends, in some crummy apartment, not even killed by the queen herself, his life really is that pathetic. Ted clears his throat, clearly gearing up to give Oswald a speech that he has no desire to hear, several minutes go by and nothing happens. Oswald opens his eyes once more and looks at Ted, he is still standing at the foot of the bed, glasses clutched in both hands now with a puzzled expression gracing his face as he looks bewildered at what Oswald has said. 

"Um .. I don't know what you think is going on ... B, But I can assure you it's wrong ... I um ...um ... Want to talk to you, that's all.".

Edward stumbled over his words, at long last he was finally getting to talk to Oswald, for the first time, and he had turned back into a bumbling mess, oh dear, Oswald was going to think that he was an imbecile. 

"Really, you want to talk to me,". 

Oswald snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation, why go to all the bother of kidnapping him, if he only wanted to talk to him. 

"Fish didn't send you to kill me then?, Ted!".

Edward gasped, Oswald knew that he worked for Fish, he had noticed him after all, wait, why had he called him Ted.

"It's Ed.".

"What?". Oswald stared at Ted.

"My name is Ed, not Ted.".

"Like it matters, Ted, Ed whatever, say what you have to say and then I'm leaving, I think I am being more than fair, after you kidnapped me, and all, I could arrest you, I am a detective, as you know.".

Oswald waved his arms around, he was tired and his head hurt, he wanted to go home, seeing as his imminent death wasn't on the cards for this night, not sure yet if he was happy with this outcome or disappointed. They both knew that Oswald wasn't going to arrest him, he couldn't kill him either, Fish would not be very happy with Oswald if he killed her longest serving Umbrella boy, or anyone under her employ for that matter, unless she gave express permission to do so. 

Waiting for Ed to talk, Oswald made the mistake of closing his eyes, within seconds he had fallen back asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is obsessed and Oswald's not sure what is going on.

Ed had finally regained his confidence, ready now to talk to Oswald, to actually converse with his soul mate had been a bit of a shock, overwhelming him. That and the fact Oswald thought Fish had sent him to kill him, maybe if he didn't look at Oswald this would go easier for him, yes Oswald was incredibly distracting, just looking at him caused the thoughts to fly out of his head and turn him into a stuttering buffoon. 

Ed started his impassioned speech, about how they belonged together, how fate had brought Oswald to him, he even confessed to having followed Oswald, hoping not to make the other man angry with him. In the middle of explaining how he knew they had a special connection, one soul, cruelly separated and neither could be whole until they were reunited together at last, that Ed came to a shuddering stop. 

He raised his head to look at Oswald sprawled out on his bed, did he ... Just ... Snore?. He watched the rise and fall of Oswald's chest, when the sound came again, louder this time. He stared in disbelief, inhaling in shock, Edward's mouth dropped open as he watched Oswald sleep. 

His first instinct was to panic, could Oswald be having a reaction to the sedative that he had injected him with, he rushed over, taking his wrist in his hand to count his pulse, it was regular, even. The feeling of Oswald's soft skin against his fingertips caused Ed to dropped Oswald's hand back onto the bed, taking a step back, he scowled down at the sleeping man.

He couldn't believe that Oswald had fallen asleep, this was such an important moment for them both and yet here he lay, snoring no less. Closing his eyes and bunching his fists, Edward turned and stalked away, angry with himself. Of course Oswald had fallen asleep, he had been busy at work all week, probably running himself ragged for the GCPD and Fish. 

"Stupid, Stupid.".

Ed chastised himself, he had wanted this to go well, that he hadn't once taken into consideration that now was maybe not the best time, he knew how unsettled things were right now with Fish's rule, that Oswald had not been to the club because he had simply been too busy, but he hadn't been able to wait any longer, he needed Oswald. Every fiber in his body screamed out for the other man, as if Ed wasn't whole without him. 

With Gotham's underworld in such disarray now would be a perfect time to take out Fish and Harvey with Oswald's help, he could easily do this on his own, but it was more fitting to accomplish this as partners, together. It could easily be made to look like retaliation for Fish wiping out her competition, leaving them with plenty of time to spend together without obligations. Ed could then run the underworld with Oswald at his side when he wanted, blackmail would be no problem with all the information that Ed had already gathered.

The compulsion to watch Oswald sleep became too much for Ed, he found himself drawn back to the side of the bed. Remembering the feeling of Oswald's skin against his lips, his hardness against the palm of his hand, Ed wanted to touch. He had never felt this way before, a need to consume all that Oswald was, to devour him, body and soul.

When he had set his plan in motion, to ensnare Oswald, he hadn't intended for it to go so far. Oswald had burrowed his way beneath his skin. On his knees in front of Oswald in that dirty alley, Ed had lost control. He had only meant to pretend, act out his self given roll, but looking up into the face of the man that was his destiny, he wanted to feel him. 

Cupping him and feeling him pulse and twitch in his hand, Ed found himself wanting to take Oswald in his mouth and feel the velvet soft flesh against his tongue. Wanting Oswald's nimble fingers to slide against his scalp as he gripped his hair tight. The spell Oswald held over him had broken only when Oswald had thrown his head back against the bricks, breaking eye contact, coming to his senses with just enough time to inject him with the sedative. 

As Oswald had fallen into his arms he realized that he was hard himself, how close he had come, to becoming just another one of Oswald's many faceless conquests, to be used and discarded. He had been prepared to give Oswald everything, to let him take anything he wanted, to become one with this man, making them both whole. 

Oswald had caused something inside Ed to snap into place, he felt more alive in Oswald's presents than ever before. Even when he killed he never felt this euphoric, for the first time ever Ed felt free, complete, truly alive. Watching the raise and fall of Oswald's chest as he breathed evenly in his slumber, Ed needed to know if it was the same for Oswald, if life had sparked anew with his proximity to Ed. 

He desired nothing more at this moment, than to curl up next to Oswald on his bed and hold him close, to feel their hearts beating in sync, to finally surround himself with everything Oswald. Giving in to the impulse, Ed sat himself on his bed next to Oswald, propping himself up on one arm, he settled in to watch over him as he slept. He changed positions several times, each one bringing him ever closer to Oswald, until there was barely any space left between the two. Had it not been so inappropriate, Ed would have stretched his body over Oswald completely, he wanted to feel every slight movement that the other man made. 

With Oswald's even breathing so very close to his ear, Ed matched each inhale and exhale, their chests rising and falling in tandem, his eyes drifted closed of their own volition, the adrenaline that had kept him going, slowly leaving his system, sleep pulled at him as he relaxed. His eyes trained on the sharp slope of the other man's nose, his partially open lips, every time he forced his eyes open, wanting to imprint Oswald's features in his memory.

As he finally allowed sleep to claim him, he wondered if Oswald's face would crinkle when he laughed, would those same eyes, that shifted color, blue one moment, then green the next, shine with his smile. With a contented breath, he slept, dreams of murder and blood drenched kisses serenaded him as he slumbered.

**********************************************

Oswald awake slightly more fuzzy headed than usual, his stomach rolled unpleasantly, it had been quiet a while since he had a hangover. ' Just how much did I have to drink last night?', Oswald thinks to himself as he waits with his eyes closed, for his stomach to settle down, it's been some time since he has felt this bad, and he would rather not puke his guts up. 

As the feeling returns to his limbs, he becomes aware of pressure and warmth. Turning his head to the side, he forces his eyes open, and his breath stops. Why is there a man in his bed, wait that's wrong, the mattress feels different and the light filtering through the windows is all soft, not harsh angles that he is use to. 

Oswald is in someone else's bed, whoever the man is, he is holding him, arm draped over his ribs, fingers curled into his jacket, he see's he is fully dressed, his shoes are even still on. He looks hard at the mans face, through eyes squinted and tired. It comes to him then, those sharp cheek bones, the man holding eye contact, as he is on his knees. 

"What the fuck am I doing in some prozzies bed?".

Oswald mutters, mouth dry and throat sore from sleeping on his back. He slides away from the warmth against his side, the ever clutching hand, that seems to reach for him still, as he shimmies away. He stands several feet away from the bed, dizzy now that he forced himself to move. His stomach rolls, but settles quickly leaving Oswald nauseous, he slow walks to the open door that he assumes is a bathroom. 

There are clothes on the floor, he pushes them with his foot, he remembers the man wearing them, recalls the desire, to take him. The fog finally lifts from his addled brain, as he remembers it all. Ed drugging him because he wanted to talk. His assumption that Fish had wanted him dead. Rubbing his hands over his face, Oswald remembers that Ed, yes that's his name, is Fish Mooney's umbrella boy. He doesn't recall further conversation, he must have fallen asleep, probably a combination of being drugged and how tired Oswald had been. 

He splashes water on his face after re-leaving himself, he leaves the bathroom and returns to the foot of the bed to make sure Ed is still asleep. For some reason unknown to Oswald, he needs to look at Ed's face one last time before he leaves. He feels the pull of attraction again, if anything Ed is more beautiful in the early morning light than he was last night. A crazy part of Oswald wishes to crawl back onto the bed and hold this man in his arms, shaking his head to dispel the notion he walks quietly to the apartment door, hoping that it won't make too much of a noise. He forces himself not to look back as he leaves, pulling the door shut firmly behind him. 

Oswald makes a note of the address as he leaves, knowing where Fish's umbrella boy lives, may come in handy at some point, he may need to come back in the future. He glances at his watch, he has just enough time to get home and change, before he is due back at work. 

Pushing thoughts of Edward from his head he ponders on his case, The Riddler, why does every serial killer need a catchy name, he doubts they will catch him, unless he slips up of course, always a possibility when a killer gets far to confident. Pressure from on high to make an arrest makes his job all the harder. Without any leads, Oswald is sure the body count will climb and there is nothing he can do to stop it. 

His train of thought makes him wonder if he is also a serial killer, just the same as The Riddler, what with working for Fish and all the bodies that lay at his feet, he lost count some time ago, remembering the first for that very reason, the line he crossed that he can never return from. A killer like any other, not for the thrill, simply to keep him alive. 

Oswald changes quickly as he tosses yesterdays clothes onto his bed, an unfamiliar smell catches him unaware. His jacket smells of Ed, clean and fresh like the promise of a new start. A truly fanciful notion, that Oswald has no room for in his life. Oswald refills his pockets, ready to head out, Ed seems stuck firmly in his head, he doesn't understand what hold this man has on him.

He walks to work, today is brighter than usual, even though the Gotham sky is overcast and weak sunlight filters down from behind the cloud cover, Oswald feels different somehow, more alive, which is ridiculous, he is still trapped in this life he had chosen by joining the GCPD. The hustle and bustle of the precinct buffets him as he enters, making his way to his desk, unsurprised to see the rookie already hard at work. 

The stack of witness statements is small, containing next to nothing. So far the only description of The Riddler is that of a man, small to average height, narrows it down to anyone in Gotham. 

"Anything new? Jim.".

So lost in his work, Jim Gordon hadn't notice his partners entrance. He lifts his head, he doesn't trust Oswald, something sets alarm bells ringing in his head. There is something hidden behind the mans eyes that puts Jim on edge, it's at odds with the facade Oswald shows to the world, a darkness just beneath the surface, that makes Jim's skin prickle if he looks at Oswald too hard. 

"No, just going over the statements again, do you want a coffee?, you look like you could use some.".

Oswald gives him a barely there smile, as he pulls a $20 from his pocket, handing it to Jim, he tells him to get pastries too. He watches Jim leave from the corner of his eye, as he sits, pulling the folders towards himself. It's best if he looks busy, less chance of being dragged into the mindless banter of his fellow officers. 

Opening the first folder he began to read, he had to stop himself from out right laughing when he got to the description. Seriously do the people of Gotham walk around with their eyes closed. This one witness wasn't even sure if it was a person she had seen, let alone be able to give an accurate description. 

The next was was just as bad, hair color varied from blond to brown, no facial features as the man had his back turned. Oswald pulled one statement aside, as the description given matched his rookie to a tea, the whole thing was a pointless waste of his time. One witness said he wore a hat, probably to cover his bald head, he left the folder open and let his mind wander, maybe he was just as blind as everyone else in Gotham, how had he never noticed Ed before. 

Thinking back to all the times he had seen Fish's umbrella boy scurry around, he had never noticed those sharp cheek bones, or his hypnotizing brown eyes, always hidden behind his glasses. Oswald had thought him a nervous nobody, was it all an act. Last night he had been captivating, the sway of his hips, those long legs, picturing them wrapped around his waist. How Oswald wished to mark up that sharp collar bone of his, with bite marks and bruises, claiming him for himself. 

He considered leaving work, returning to Ed and taking what he wanted. His mind provided him with Ed asleep on his bed exactly how he had left him mere hours ago, would he still be there now, or had he gone back to the club to do Fish's bidding. Rubbing his face to dispel the urge, what was happening to him, he wasn't a hormonal teenager swayed by a pretty face, why now?, why Ed?, what was so special about him that he invaded his thoughts to this extent. 

A sweet smelling box was placed in front of him, and the bitter aroma of coffee filled his nose, driving all thoughts of Ed from his head. 

"About time, I was beginning to think you had gone to make the coffee yourself, in Brazil.".

Jim laughed at Oswald as he sat back down in his own chair, sipping his coffee, tilting his head at the folders he asked if Oswald had found anything. Shaking his head he removed the lid from his coffee and inhaled, closing his eyes he sipped and gave a sigh. Coffee and food might drive away the last of the fuzz from his head, he clearly wasn't thinking straight and needed to get his head back in the game, if they were to have any chance of finding something to catch The Riddler. 

***************************************************

Edward came awake to the sound of his front door closing. He rolled over on the bed disorientated for a second, he reached over onto his nightstand for his glasses as he sat up. As he pushed them onto his face he realized he was alone on the bed, that Oswald must have just left, walked out on him without a second thought. 

His phone chimed with a new message, he fumbled for it hoping that it was a message from Oswald, oh he recalled that he didn't have his number, with a small shake of his head he looked at his message. It was Fish, she needed him at the club. It wasn't until Ed looked at the time that he realized Oswald probably had to go into work. He wasn't trying to get away from Ed after all, it was later than he usually slept, and the side of the bed that Oswald had slept on was still warm to the touch. 

With a small smile he stroked the bed, feeling connected to Oswald, he was sure that he could even still smell his aftershave, he would talk to him later, perhaps they could get some dinner together after Oswald's shift was over, if Fish needed him this early he was sure to be able to get away later. 

With a new found contentment, he all but skipped to the bathroom to get changed. As he washed his face, Ed managed to remove the last traces of the eyeliner from last night, it wouldn't do for Fish to notice, she might ask awkward questions, that he had no desire to answer. She thought him strange enough now, he didn't know how long he could pretend to still be the Ed that he once was, when he had first started working for Fish.

Becoming a killer had been a revelation, he found confidence that he never had before. Having to hide it from Fish had become more difficult as time went on, he had almost slipped up a few times, biting his tongue to avoid lashing out at her when she made one of her ridiculous demands. That's why he had wanted to make his move now, it was fortuitous that the underworld was raising up to overthrow Fish, the timing was perfect, exactly when he was ready to step in and take over himself. 

He found himself humming along to the song on the radio as he drove, fingers tapping out the tune against his steering wheel. The Gotham traffic that usually annoyed Ed, didn't faze him this morning. The horn blasts only added to the symphony of sounds, accompanying the music and his own rhythmic drumming, Ed was finding joy in everything, nothing could dampen his spirits today.

The club was quiet, as he entered, the cleaners busy polishing, Harvey sat propping up the bar as usual, nursing a drink. There was no sign of Fish, but she was sure to be around somewhere, Harvey was never too far away from her, she was probably in her office out the back in a meeting, Ed knew to wait until he was summoned.

It wasn't long before Fish entered the bar area, closely followed by Aaron, the pimp in charge of her boys. Ed was aware that the cash handover happened every morning, the money was then laundered through Fish's club. 

"So I assume we are still one down, find someone to replace him Aaron, before it impacts my bottom line, there's a good boy.".

"Yes of course, Miss Mooney.".

Aaron simpered, all harsh, empty smiles. Ed watched the conversation with interest, it was a shame that turnover of Fish's boys was so high of late, Ed being responsible for making several of them disappear, after having been with his Oswald there was no way he would let them live. Ed fought back a smile as he remembered the last young man that he had dispatched. Similar in height to Oswald, the man had begged him, willing to debase himself, as long as Ed would let him live. He had taken his time with that one, carving into his flesh, drawing out the agony, until he had expired. Not one of his most inspired kills, but it had made Ed feel better, no one would touch Oswald without being punished.

"And my Detective, any news?".

"The boys saw him last night, but he didn't sample, it's been weeks since he was seen so maybe he will be back tonight.".

Fish hummed, Ed didn't understand her interest, she gained nothing from Oswald's visits, he never paid for them. She already had her blackmail material on him, well she thought she still had it, Ed had destroyed that for him, so that there would be no trace that Oswald had any connection to Fish when she was gone, other than the fact that he was a patron of her club, along with half of Gotham.

With Aaron's departure, Ed's morning progressed as usual, Fish giving him errands to run, paperwork to file, until Fish received a call from Maroni, he would be paying a visit to the club tonight.

"That slime-ball, has the audacity to order me around, I'm Fish Mooney, I give the orders.".

Fish seethed, Ed rushed to get her a drink, he had seen her like this before and knew how Maroni got under her skin. The man was completely patronizing, with all his toots, and babes, knowing how much it angered Fish, that he looked down on her for being a woman and took every opportunity to remind her of that. Taking the drink from Ed, she addressed Harvey.

"Harvey be a dear, call everyone in for tonight, I will give him a show of force, so he knows once and for all who rules over Gotham, and if he has ideas of taking me down, he won't leave here alive.".

"Your wish is my command my queen.".

Harvey replied, already pulling the phone towards him at the bar, as he started dialing. The club would be packed to the rafters when Maroni made his entrance tonight. Ed cursed internally, there goes his dinner with Oswald, oh no Oswald would be have to be here, what was he going to do. He had to keep up the pretense, he wouldn't be able to talk to Oswald like he wants. He is so angry with Maroni that he could kill him himself right now, how dare he ruin his evening.

Fish must have assumed that Ed's change in demeanor, was worry for her. She patted his cheek, assuring him that everything was going to be fine.

"Don't worry yourself Edward, come along we have much to do before tonight.".

She sashayed her way back to her office expecting Ed to follow, always her obedient trained dog, trailing after his mistress, for now he for-filled his roll, his head swimming with plans of getting Oswald alone tonight at the club. They still needed to talk, but the club was not going to be the best place for it. He would work something out, he always did, already forming a plan, he was excited for tonight, if things went well he would be taking Oswald home with him again.

***************************************************

With his shift almost over, Oswald wanted to get home and sleep, feeling sure that by tomorrow he would feel like himself once more, and thoughts of Ed would be firmly out of his head. He groaned as his phone rang, pulling it free from his pocket, he saw on the caller display it was Harvey. Flipping it open he suppressed another groan, as Harvey's gruff voice asked how his day was. 

"Fine Harv, you know how it is, I'm just getting ready to head home now.".

"About that ... Fish wants you at the club tonight ... show of force ... you know how much she likes to put the fear of god in everyone ... Maroni is paying a visit and it's all hands on deck bud, get your ass over here Oz ... sooner the better if you catch my drift.".

"See you soon Harv.".

Closing his phone he was overcome with the desire to hurl it as far as he could, this couldn't be happening to him today. Everyone at the club meant that Ed would be there, and he didn't want to see him right now, or ever again. Who was he fooling, he wanted to see Ed more than anything and had been fighting the urge all day. 

"Fuck!".

He wouldn't even be able to talk to Ed at the club, he would be attached to Fish, and if Ed was putting on an act, he must have a reason, curious Oswald wanted to know what Ed thought he was playing at. Worry for Ed's safety gripped him, at the thought of what Fish would do to Ed if she found out. It was such an unfamiliar feeling that Oswald started to go into a panic, was there any way he could help him. 

Hurrying out of the precinct, he came to an abrupt stop, closing his eyes and shaking his head, what the fuck was he doing, he couldn't rush in like some white knight to rescue Ed, he didn't even know if Ed needed rescuing. What had he done to him damn it. They had barely spoken, Oswald still had no clue what it was that Ed wanted to talk to him about. Now he couldn't get him out of his head, and was willing to go to war with Fish Mooney to save a man he didn't know. 

"Get a grip of yourself Oswald, breathe.".

Telling himself to calm down, he would just ignore Ed, everything would be fine and by tomorrow, everything would be back to normal.

The club was busy, Oswald nodded to a few officers that were on Fish pay roll and who knew to keep their mouths shut, whatever happened in the club, wasn't spoken about. Most appeared relaxed, causing him to wonder if they knew Maroni was paying a visit. He spied Harvey at the bar, and made his way over to his old partner. Taking the stool next to him, the bartender placed down his drink. Harvey turned to him with a smile. 

"Good to see you Oz, been a while, things busy at the the old GCPD?".

"You know it Harv, been busy for Fish too, or I would have helped you prop up the bar.".

Harvey chuckled as he clapped Oswald on the back, like old times when they would go drinking together after a shift, before Fish, when Oswald had still considered Harv a friend. It was so easy for Oswald to pretend that nothing had changed. His hardened veneer in place. He was more like Harvey than Jim Gordon after all. 

"Good work by the way, Fish is happy with you, if you swung that way, I would be worried she was gonna leave me for you.".

Harvey roared with laughter, giving Oswald another hearty clap on his back, had he not been expecting it, he would have fallen off the stool. Oswald snorted as he downed his drink, to hide his sneer, the barman already replacing it. 

"What's Maroni want anyway?, worried Fish is gonna off him next?".

"If only Oz, I tell you that slimy, Italian prick has it coming, if Fish gave the word I would do it myself.".

Oswald hummed as he swung himself round on his stool leaning back against the bar, scanning the crowd for any sign of Ed. He knows that he can't approach him here, but watching from a distance won't hurt. It takes a second before he spots him, heading back to Fish's office, his heart flutters in his chest at just this smallest sight of Ed across a crowded room. It's the attraction he feels for him, that's all, Oswald is sure once he does as he desires with Ed, this feeling will go away, his life can return to normal. 

He knows that it isn't wise to use Ed the way he wants, if Fish were to find out Oswald knows she won't be happy, no one touches her things without her permission, he must be going insane to even contemplate messing around with her umbrella boy, of all people. 

"Fish busy I assume?". 

Oswald turns his head to Harvey, now that he can no longer see Ed. He watches the corridor from the corner of his eye, so there will be no chance of him missing him when he returns, more than likely at Fish's heels.

"You know Fish, she never stops, there's always something she needs to do, I'm sure she will be done soon, and she will be happy to see you, her golden boy on the force.".

Harvey drains the last of his drink, watching Oswald, he knows he looks tired, that Harvey wishes he would let loose for once, have some fun that doesn't involve Fish's prostitutes. But Oswald and fun don't fit into the same sentence, there was always something that seemed to hold him back from letting go, enjoying the moment, like a part of him is locked away. 

Harvey was the closest thing to a friend that Oswald had, it had taken a while for him to forgive the part he had played in sending him down this path, but he knows that Harvey would do anything for Fish, and this was just the way Gotham worked. Oswald understands that now, thanks to Harvey, he had opened his eyes to the real world.

He wants to get this evening over and done with, Maroni's visit is keeping him from his bed, putting temptation in his path, just that one sighting of Ed makes him want to stay so he might see him again. After tonight he will do all he can to stay away from the club, and Ed. Oswald tries to convince himself that he doesn't care what game Ed is playing, he wants no part of it. 

He tells Harvey he will be back in a minute, he needs to get away, before Harvey starts in on one of his many lectures, Oswald doesn't need to hear it right now, when his mind is so very full, he makes his way to the rest room. Letting the door shut behind him, he looks at himself in the mirror, he is tired and pale, the dark smudges under his eyes show the strain he is under working for and against the law. 

As he studies his reflection, the door opens behind him. It takes only a second for him to see Ed reflected back at him. Oswald turns to Ed, just as he locks the rest room door. Ed strides towards him full of confidence and before Oswald can react, his lips are captured in a soft kiss. 

The kisses Oswald has had in the past were full of drunken passion, when he would hook up at clubs before he joined the academy. This kiss is nothing like them, it's tender and full of love, he can feel it in every brush of Ed's lips against his own. He has never been kissed like this before and it terrifies him. 

Ed deepens the kiss, there is more passion, but Oswald can still feel the love pouring from it, filling him up until he wants to scream, to run as far away from Ed as he can get. Oswald kisses him back, taking control, wanting to change it into something he is more comfortable with, full of heat and want, Ed takes it all, as he pushes Oswald against the counter. 

Their bodies now flush together from the waist down as their tongues dance. He feels himself losing control, allowing Ed to manhandle him. Ed kisses like he had been kissing him forever, not that this is their first kiss. A moan is torn from Oswald's throat, as one of Ed's hands cradles his neck, he can feel fingers in his hair as he lets Ed take what he wants. The moment is too tender, despite the growing heat between them, just at the point that Oswald thinks he will lose his mind, Ed pulls back, taking a small step away. 

His hand gently pressed to the side of Oswald's face. Oswald opens his eyes unsure when he had closed them, he struggles to catch his breath.

"Tonight, chez moi, dinner. We still need to talk.".

Ed leans in once more, a delicate brush of lips against his own, then he is across the room unlocking the door and gone before Oswald can respond. Oswald is shaken, his hands clutch the counter, knuckles turning white. 

"What the hell was that!".

His voice sounds raw, he can taste Ed on his tongue, minty fresh, as if he has just brushed his teeth. He prizes his fingers open, he needs a drink, he needs a whole bottle in fact, to drown this new feeling he has inside him. He wants to walk straight out of the rest room, the club, Gotham even, until he is far away. 

He returns to his place next to Harvey at the bar, sips the drink he is given, it tastes of Ed, not bourbon, he can still feel Ed's hand on his face, his fingers in his hair, all he can smell is Ed. Harvey is talking to him again, telling him to find someone, settle down, date even, that it's not good for him to drink away his hours, finding solace in the bottle. 

He is saved by the arrival of Maroni, at last Oswald can breathe, soon he can escape, run away and hide, whatever he feels right now will be gone tomorrow. No Ed to make him so unbalanced, just mind-numbing work, he will call Fish rather than visit the club, it will all be fine he tells himself. 

The gunshot should be a shock, should raise his heart rate, but it is already beating too fast, since Ed kissed him. Chaos erupts as Fish opens fire on Maroni and his gang, He fumbles for his gun, feels more himself when he has his finger on the trigger. He has shot two dead without blinking, this is what he needed, he screams as he fires, embracing the destruction as another member of Maroni's gang falls dead by his hand. 

Oswald has crossed the floor, standing beside Fish and Harvey, as they take out more of the gang, Oswald scans the room for Maroni, who dived for cover when he gave the order to open fire on Fish. He takes aim, as he spots him behind a table in the corner, that's when he see's Ed, there is blood on his face and glasses, spray from the man who lies dead at his feet.

He must imagine the smile that is on Ed's face, it is gone so quickly, it sends a shiver down Oswald's spine, as he shoots at Maroni, he see's Ed move running at him. Oswald lands on the floor, just as pain bursts from his knee, Ed is on top of him, a human shield. Oswald rolls, pinning Ed beneath him, he grits his teeth against the pain from his leg, as he sits up in Ed's lap just in time to watch Maroni die, a bullet through his head, the hole a neat dot between his eyes.

The shooting is over, so Oswald gives in to the pain and collapses down onto Ed, he is held tight and close for a second before he is pushed back up, Ed going for his leg to stop the bleeding. Something is pulled tight around his thigh, he thinks it might be Ed's belt but he is too interested in watching Ed's face, he looks concerned as he chews his lip. 

"Ms Mooney, Detective Cobblepot is in need of a doctor.".

He sounds scared as he calls to Fish, his act firmly in place. Harvey is standing over them in seconds, he see's the mess that is now Oswald's leg. 

"Shit, Oz, that looks real bad, I'll get Dr Bill for you, hold on.".

"Sorry Oswald, Dr Bill is dead, I'm going to have to find a new physician, Edward be a dear and take Oswald to Gotham general for me.".

Fish having given her order, left them to it. Harvey helped Ed lift Oswald to his feet, the pair half carried, half dragged him out of the club and into Ed's car. 

"Do you want me to come with you Ed?, only Fish probably needs me.".

"No, that's OK Mr Bullock, I'll take care of the Detective.".

"Thanks Ed and how many times have I told you to call me Harvey?".

Ed's smiled dropped as he got into the car, Harvey already forgotten as he pulled away from the club. Oswald needed him now, he needed to stay calm and not give in to the anger he felt. Had he not acted Oswald could be dead now, he had saved him. 

"No hospital, too many questions.".

Oswald managed to grit out through his teeth, the pain all consuming, as he lay on the back seat of Ed's car.

"I'm taking you home Oswald, don't worry I'll have you patched up in no time, but for now you should just rest.".

Ed's hands clenched the steering wheel, if Maroni hadn't already been dead, Ed would have eviscerated him, it had been his bullet that had ripped its way through Oswald's flesh, shattering his knee cap. Ed knew that there wasn't going to be much he could do for Oswald's knee, it would never heal perfect, his man would have a limp when it healed.

Ed had stopped the bleeding, but he would need to remove the bullet when they got home and for that he would have to sedate Oswald again. Things were different now, he didn't want to hurt him, now that they were together, Oswald was his partner and partners helped each other. He would do this for Oswald, he had to, he would do anything for him and if that meant digging out a bullet, then he would do it for the man he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is held captive in Edward's apartment.  
Ed has a few problems of his own to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have changed the rating, just to be safe. This chapter contains smut and fairly graphic murder, a few derogatory words have been used as well, I updated the tags just to be safe. Otherwise enjoy!!

Oswald had been imprisoned in Ed's apartment for almost a week, his attempts at escape hadn't gone well for him so far. After waking up groggy and disoriented, Ed had clearly sedated him again, his leg had felt like it was on fire. There had been no sign of Edward anywhere in the small apartment, so he had done the only natural thing that he could think of and had attempted to get out of the bed.

Ed had found him several hours later, when he returned from doing, god knows what for Fish, laying on the floor beside the bed. Oswald had found that any attempt at putting weight on his leg resulted in searing agony, and he had quickly found himself face first on the floor, in too much pain to move. Had Oswald been a lesser man, Ed's reaction would have scared him, he was clearly not completely sane, and he found himself agreeing to bed rest, playing along until he was strong enough to make his escape. 

Things were made worse by the fact that No one had any idea that Ed had essentially kidnapped him, again. He had taken away his phone, his only means of communication, not that he had anyone to call, and had taken great delight in informing him that he had contacted the GCPD for a leave of absence, family emergency in Hungary of all places. And as far as Fish were concerned, Ed had taken Oswald out of Gotham to a private clinic, as per his own instructions.

The most disconcerting thing about his imprisonment, was Ed's behavior towards him, as if they were in some kind of relationship. He must have been on some fantastic pain medication the first few days, as fuzzy memories of soft kisses and tender touches, were his only recollection, other than the searing pain. 

Ed's hands lingering for far too long as he helped him sit up to eat, and the gentle stoking of his leg, when Ed changed his bandages, made him glad he was in so much pain, that any urges he had towards Ed, didn't instantly consume him with want. 

As he became used to the pain, he decided that he wanted a clear head, foregoing the pain killers that Ed had left for him, they had the unfortunate side effect of making concentration difficult, he slowly felt more like himself again, since his run in with Ed the first time. 

He still found the man ridiculously attractive and found himself enjoying his company more than he thought he would. He found his breath hitching, when Ed returned home, and felt the unfamiliar feeling of worry for the man, when he left the apartment to go to work, telling himself it was purely the fact that without Ed, he would be stuck here until he was able to move around better.

With almost a week since the firefight at Fish's club, Ed still hadn't broached the subject of what he wanted to talk to him about so badly. Now that his head was clearer, he wanted to raise the topic with Ed, slightly dubious to do so with having no means of escape, if things became awkward. 

He needed to correct Ed on his assumption that they were together as well, but felt it best to leave it, at least until he was well enough to make his exit. He would play into his delusions for now, remembering the look on Ed's face back at the club, when he had killed and appeared to enjoy it immensely. 

That one brief flash, of the darkness hiding within the man, had him replaying the moment over in his head, until he was sure that he had seen it correctly. Too much had been going on at the time for him to focus on it then, but he was positive that it hadn't been a figment of his imagination.

Oswald knew the feeling all too well, the enjoyment from knowing the right amount of pressure to exert to make someone confess, without killing them, how far the knife could go in and where, to cause intense pain, but not too much blood loss that he didn't get the information that Fish needed, before he finished them off. 

At first, it had just been his job for Fish, getting things done for her, forcing away any unwanted feelings, but he found that he enjoyed their screams of pain, when hard men refused to give anything up, to torture them slow, forcing each small piece of information to the surface, until they had nothing left to give. 

All the years of anger and bullying he had suffered at the hands of men just like them, hardened him to the world that he now found himself inhabiting, the rejection and slurs alleviated by the swing of a crowbar, breaking bone and cracking ribs. Yes, he was all too familiar with the darkness found in men such as himself and Ed it would seem. 

But Ed was playing a dangerous game, one that would surely get him killed, most likely by Fish. His act was almost flawless, if Oswald hadn't been aware of the confident man, hidden underneath such a subservient veneer, as if Ed were in fact two entirely different men in the same body, he would be hard-pressed to say they were the same man. 

At home in the apartment with Oswald, Ed was a mesh of the two, although he appeared slightly unhinged, Oswald found himself drawn to the man, wanting to bask in the attention that he lavished on him, something he had missed since his mothers passing. But another part wanted to keep the man at arm's length, sensing that he held a danger for him, if he gave in and let him get too close. 

The underlying feeling that he had tried to play off as a simple attraction to the man, went far deeper than he wished to acknowledge, he found himself wanting to spend more time with Ed, hating the fact he was so sleepy due to the painkillers, drifting in and out of consciousness when Ed told him about his day, or as they sat together on the couch listening to music or watching an old film. 

Harder still, was the feigning tiredness, when he stopped taking the pain relief yesterday, only to have the man climb into bed with him, and snuggle close, faking sleep while his heart rate spiked. Had Ed been doing this the whole time, and in his drugged stupor he had been unaware, dragging unwanted and long buried fantasies to the surface. He couldn't have this, a closeness to another was something he had not wanted.

The throb from his knee, as Ed had lain pressed along his side, helped stave off the desire to push the man onto his back, so he could situate himself between his legs and rut against him, strip him bare and thrust in time with his rapid heart rate. Wanting the feel of Ed's legs wrapped around his waist, as he holds him down on the mattress, the mere thought had left him shaken. He had lain awake for quite some time, drowning in Ed's soft breathing as the man slept curled against him. 

When he woke this morning Ed was already gone, water and more pain killers left for him, a note propped next to the glass. 'Morning sleepyhead', he had crumpled it in his fist. With a Herculean effort, he dressed himself and found an umbrella to use as a cane, hobbling to the door he found that Ed had locked him in. No stranger to a simple lock picking he looked around for a likely tool to use. 

After half an hour he was drenched in sweat, the pain from his leg was unbearable, waves of fire shooting up his thigh and down his calf, he wanted to scream as he pushed himself away from the door, almost throwing the umbrella until he came to his senses, leaning heavily on it as he returned to the bed and begrudgingly took one of the painkillers that Ed had left for him. 

He clasped tightly to the anger, how dare he imprison him, in all likelihood he knew that he wouldn't get far, not with the state his leg was in, he had been too fearful to look when Ed tended to it, not wanting to see the scarred flesh, remembering the look on Harvey's face back at the club. 

And Ed was no doctor, so whatever he did was rudimentary at best, yes, he accepts that Ed helped, when he had nowhere else to go. He will thank him for it properly when he's better, but he needs to get as far away from him as possible right now, before Ed complicates his life more than he already has. He has nothing else to do but wait for Ed's return, already he can feel the painkillers making him drowsy, allowing sleep to take him, he relaxes back with an angry sigh, still fully dressed from his aborted escape. 

*********************************************

Ed has been floating around as if he is on a cloud, things are working out exactly as planned, well the new plan at least, Oswald getting shot had been rather a blessing in disguise. His week had been bliss, having Oswald all to himself, the only drawback was having to keep up appearances with Fish, it wouldn't do for this late stage in his master plan, to do a disappearing act just, so he can spend time with the love of his life. It's a sacrifice, but he is willing to make it, for everything to fall into place. Oswald is safe, as soon as he is well enough, they will take out Fish, together, just as he originally intended. 

Fish has been less demanding than usual, taking out Maroni had certainly raised her spirits, the only downside to removing Maroni has been the calm from the under bosses, no one will make a move against her for a while, the message has been sent loud and clear. Ed had hoped for a few more cleared from the board, less to take care of when he installs himself on the throne, but he doesn't mind the prospect of having to get his hands dirty, when the time comes, he has Oswald by his side after all, and he had been magnificent in the firefight. 

Ed's sure that most of Maroni's goons were downed by well aimed shots from Oswald, had he not been distracted and enjoyed his own kill so much, he would have kept a tally as each one fell, from a bullet from his gun. The gun he now has safe under the seat of his car, along with Oswald's phone and badge. 

Too intent on just enjoying their time together, he hadn't wanted to burden him with his plan just yet, plenty of time for that when he was back at full strength, his knee was healing as well as he had hoped, soon he would get Oswald moving around more, but with that thought came the fear that Oswald would want to return to work. Oswald remaining a detective could be incredibly helpful when he was king, but he wanted him at his side, so maybe it would be better for him to quit, why waste time on the pathetic dregs of Gotham, when he would be the one controlling the crime. 

So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Fish approach, her hand clamping down on his shoulder in a punishing grip, he managed to stop the snarl, as he restrained himself from swinging round and stabbing her, with the knife he held firm in his pocket.

"Edward, just what is going on with you?, your mind is miles away, tell Fish, has some pretty whore got her clutches into my boy, I know that look all too well, it makes men do stupid things, and I don't like people messing with my things.". 

She purred, as her nails like talons clawed into his shoulder, finishing with a hiss, like he was her property. Scrabbling, being so caught off guard, he latched on to the first thing that sprang to mind. Fish had hired some new bar staff, an unfortunate result of having to replace some due to Maroni, one, had Ed not been so enamored with Oswald, would have caught his eye. His practiced wide-eyed shock, had Fish smiling, pleased with her assumption, thinking about some of the more erotic things he wants Oswald to do to him, has a blush coming to his face, selling his lie to perfection.

"Liza, Ms Mooney, she just so pretty.".

Fish withdraws her claws, patting him on his reddened cheek, Ah, if only she knew the thoughts that he's safely hiding inside his head, how he longs to gut her, watch her crawl in her own blood, across the floor of her club, to see the life drain from her eyes as the spark goes out. That would wipe the smug smile from her face. 

"She is pretty isn't she, but she's off limits, Mama has plans for that one, now be a good boy and stay away from her, she would only break your heart, girl like that is meant for someone special, and you Edward, simply aren't.". 

He wants to slice into her, take that smile right off her face with his blade, instead he takes a shuddering breath, sounding almost like a sob, as if he knows how pathetic and worthless he really is, that someone as lovely as the new barmaid, wouldn't look twice at him, how Fish has just saved him from the humiliation. She eats it up, lifting his face with her fingers, he contemplates tears, but maybe that is just a touch too much, he doesn't want to over sell it. 

"Mama can find you a nice girl, Edward, leave it with me, I wouldn't want my boy lonely now, would I?".

She tilts his face under the lights, appraising him she hums, stroking her thumb over his chin, the tip of the nail brushing his bottom lip, he shivers with revulsion and hopes she thinks otherwise. 

"I just might have someone who's not that bothered by looks, leave it with me Edward, enough of the daydreaming, get back to work.".

His fingers are white as she walks away, clenched so very tight around his knife, he has trouble letting it go. As he scurries off his glare could burn a hole in the floor, he wants Oswald, needs Oswald, to remove any last trace of Fish from his flesh, he rubs his chin and lip, chasing away the phantom touch that lingers. 

Fish catches him just as he's about to leave for the night, she has things to do with Harvey so he isn't needed, she quirks her lips as he simpers, asking if she needs him for anything. She hands him an address with a wink. 

"Run along, don't keep my girl waiting now, first impressions are of importance, wouldn't you say Edward?".

He takes the paper with shaking hands, she will read it as nerves or excitement, fuck, what does he do now, does Fish expect him to take this girl out to dinner, bit late in the night for that, or is he expected to perform like some trained monkey at the circus, she his organ grinder, making him dance to her tune. The girl will report back to Fish, Edward has no doubt on that, he has boxed himself into a corner, he won't cheat on Oswald, not when he has just won the man of his dreams, if he dispatches the girl, his game is up, and he's not ready to make his move yet. 

Fish laughs at his display, taking his hesitance as nerves, she turns him around to face the door, that he almost made it out of, before she sprung her trap. She whispers in his ear, and he has no hope to hide the shiver from her watchful stare. 

"She will do things to you, that you've only ever dreamt of, you can't stay a blushing virgin forever Edward, go make my girl happy, Mama's orders.".

Fish gives him a little shove, making him stumble, he feels sick to his stomach. He forces his feet to move, clutching the address, he can see no way out, if he goes home to Oswald, the girl will call Fish and tell her he was a no show, he could explain it away as nerves, but she had given him an order, if he was to disobey, she would maim or kill him, death is likely. 

He stumbles into the alley and heaves, bringing up bile, she has reduced him to the pathetic Ed he once was, that he swore he never would be again. Tears prick his eyes as he leans against the bricks, controlling his breathing, before he breaks down. 'Think Ed, there must be a solution', he tries to tell himself as he spirals, dark laughter chases him to his car, he looks around, then realizes it's him, the man he became, is laughing at him, he's in the middle of a psychotic break. He needs Oswald, but doesn't want him to see him like this, unless he can pull himself together, literally, he can't go home. 

He drives, the streets a blur, all blending into each other, until he finds himself parked, outside the address still clenched in his hand. He tastes acid in his mouth, and copper, he gets out and spits, but still he tastes blood. He leans against the roof of the car, each shuddering breath longer than the last. 

He has a plan, at last, his addled brain has gifted him something. He straightens and adjusts his suit, checking himself in the wing mirror. He makes his feet walk to the door, with one last breath, he has a stranglehold on his confidence, this has to work there is no alternative. He knocks.

She opens the door, he can tell right off that she's a working girl, dress too short, and low cut, her nails, blood red as she holds his arm to guide him inside the apartment. This is her place of work, not her home, he can tell by a mere glance, Fish does so love her prostitutes, Queen of Gotham, she is no more than a glorified madame, learning all the secrets that should be kept in the dark, from her men and women who debase themselves nightly, so Fish can sit pretty on her throne. 

She sits him down and offers him a drink, a bottle of red open already, her hand on his thigh, too far up for comfort. He smiles as she stokes her hand further, almost brushing where he lays limp and unresponsive to her touch. Ed counts down in his head for the performance to commence. As if a spring has snapped, he pushes away from her, muttered apologies of how sorry he is, before the coup de Gras.

"I'm gay!".

He sobs, more plea's to be understood fall from his lips, she tells him she understands, now her touch is soft and soothing, all trace of her earlier seduction gone, she gets him tissue as he calms. Her smile gentle and full of acceptance. She hands him back his glass, his relieved smile is genuine in return, if she tells Fish it doesn't matter, half truth and half lie.

The next hour passes quickly, the stories fall from her tongue, a bottle of Merlot, opened and drunk, while Ed had sipped from his glass, the vapid politicians, commissioner Loeb, blackmail for the future, she's too drunk now to remember their conversation, secrets she means only to divulge to Fish.

She stumbles to the door, letting him flee, her finger against her lips and a drunken wink, his secret is safe with her, as if he believes that, he has just bought himself some time, nothing more. 

His interest now peaked, what does Fish plan with Liza?, it's still weeks away before he can make his move, maybe he needs to make a new friend, despite what Fish had said, Ed is clearly her type, or she wouldn't have warned him away, interesting, but now he can return home, crisis averted. 

As Ed shuts his door, he notices scratches around the lock, was Oswald getting bored while he was away?, his smile is wide as he pictures Oswald, angry that he didn't succeed, happy that his man appears to be feeling well enough to move around and lock pick. He chuckles to himself as he undresses, Oswald is asleep in the bed, he shouldn't over tax himself, but maybe he deserves a present, the images from earlier, resurface in his mind, Oswald has needs and what kind of partner would Ed be if he didn't fulfill them. 

His earlier panic now just a distant memory, but Fish had been correct in her assumption, his only kiss has been Oswald, he had never been intimate with anyone, and this week has been a test for him, happy to have Oswald in his bed, but not well enough to give Ed what he really wants, he's still not, but Ed will wait for Oswald's touch. 

Stripped down to just his underwear, he climbs in beside Oswald, who snuffles softly in his sleep, rather than snuggle as he usually does, he runs his hands over the sleeping man, touch light, as he kisses over Oswald's shoulder, that collarbone he loves so much. Feeling bold he moves on to Oswald's chest, just below his clavicle, he flicks his tongue for a taste. Salty sweat has dried to his skin, as Ed laps at it, hungry for more. 

He unbuttons the rest of his shirt, why is he fully dressed?, no matter he can change that, throwing back the covers he removes his clothes, one obstacle at a time, Oswald comes awake as his trousers are removed. 

"What?, Ed, what are you doing?".

"Shh, let me take care of you Oswald.".

Ed's voice seductive, as he peppers, light kisses to Oswald good leg, working his way up to his groin, Oswald is still fuzzy from sleep and painkillers, as Ed gets closer to his prize and Oswald can think of nothing else but Ed, and his sinful lips. He can't contain the groan that's ripped from his throat, as Ed finally strips him of the last piece of clothing, he has never been this bare with anyone.

Ed's eyes are black with arousal, as he looks up at Oswald, taking his flaccid member gently between those lips. He explores the flesh with his tongue, as Oswald feels himself twitch in Ed's wet heat. He can feel the desire as he swells in Ed's mouth, he grabs a fist full of Ed's hair tight in his fingers, it's just long enough to get a good grip, as he lies still and forces Ed to take more.

Ed hums as he lets Oswald do as he wants, he touches the back of Ed's throat, unusually hesitant about pushing further, instead he drags Ed's head slowly up, losing the grip on his hair slightly. Ed seems to take this as a sign and glides down until his nose is buried in Oswald's pubic hair, a puff of breath from his nose against his tight curls and the spasm around his tip, has Oswald's toes tingling. Ed can't maintain the position for long and pulls back up, with gentle suction, Oswald's heart races, everything about this is so different, the desire in Ed's eyes as he has them locked with his, the pure pleasure Ed has in giving Oswald this, his own hesitance from hurting Ed, taking what he wants, is all new, tender, full of, No, Oswald refuses to give this a name. 

He should be slamming himself into Ed's mouth, taking like he wants, hard, fast, using him, but he can't, he finds himself cradling Ed's head, as Ed does all the work, gentle, loving, it's that thought that sends Oswald over the edge with no warning, emptying himself into Ed's wet heat, watching him swallow, feeling Ed's tongue against his tip, to get every last drop. There is pain in his chest, and he can feel the tears that threaten to fall, as Ed now lays himself next to him, hand resting over his beating heart. 

Oswald can feel Ed's hardness pressed against him, and hesitant, he palms him through his briefs, causing Ed to shudder against him, Ed's lips ghosting over his collarbone, until he slips his hand inside, wrapping fingers around flesh, unsure, having never offered this to anyone. His strokes become bolder as Ed latches on to his collarbone and sucks, drawing a noise from Oswald that he never thought himself capable of. His hand slips, and twists over the tip of Ed's length, he feels Ed bite down as he comes, leaving Oswald's hand wet with his release. Ed kisses over the bite, then up his neck, until finally Ed's lips slide against his own, its tender and gentle, as Ed dips his tongue inside, pulling back to tug at Oswald's bottom lip. 

Oswald waits for the disgust, the self-hatred, that normally takes hold after such an encounter. It's strangely absent, as he pulls Ed back down and kisses him again, languid and sleepy, his mind still clouded as he pulls Ed against his chest, holding him close, suddenly afraid that he's going to leave, a stupid notion seeing as this is Ed's home, not his. 

Oswald opens his eyes, he must have fallen asleep, Ed has cleaned him and redressed his knee, he chases Ed's lips, as he has kissed him awake, Ed has his glasses back on, how did he miss that he had even removed them, Ed hands him a glass of water and one painkiller, helping him sit up, Ed's hand stays on his back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. 

The pain from his knee, has him swallow the medication without protest, Ed places the glass on the nightstand, and snuggles to Oswald's side once more, he can tell that Ed wants to talk about his day, like an over eager puppy, the man is full of contradictions. 

Fish's demands of Ed are ordinary enough, for her at least, Oswald is already aware of some of her more bizarre requests, having witnessed a few first hand. Ed becomes nervous when he explains about Fish inquiring about his dreamy slip up, expecting chastisement from Oswald. He briefly worries about his cover slipping, but will raise that with Ed when he's done with the retelling of his day. Oswald's brain comes to a screeching halt, when Ed mentions the address Fish gave him. 

"She sent you to a whore?. You didn't go, did you?".

His heart rate spikes, as something he can not name, hammers his heart to escape. 

Ed becomes more animated than usual, his encounter harmless, but the things she told him in her drunken state, have Ed in a giddy mess. The secrets of Gotham's elite mean nothing to Oswald, more concerned that Fish will want an explanation from Ed, he doesn't want to see the man hurt, but he is just as trapped as Oswald. 

Both men stuck in their life, Ed's by choice, so much different than his own, which was forced under duress, knowing full well what his life would be like, if the people he worked with, knew he was gay. The daily ridicule he would face, the gay detective, is the only reason he didn't face down Fish with her blackmail, why he didn't stand up against her, instead groveling at her feet. 

Now look at him, a killer, damaged beyond repair, taking pleasure from his kidnapper, a man whom he wants with every fiber of his being, tonight was just the start, he is already addicted, torn between holding Ed tight and never letting go, and running as far away from him as he can get. 

He justifies it to himself as a sabbatical, enjoy Ed while had can, while he heals, kick the habit cold turkey, when he leaves. He can't have Ed in his life, even though the pump in his chest tells him differently. It doesn't change anything, this thing he has with Ed won't last. 

He's lost track of what Ed is saying, his own musings and the medication forcing him under sleeps embrace once more. He feels himself rest his head on Ed's shoulder as his eyes close, choosing to hold him tight for now. 

***********************************************

Ed leaves Oswald to sleep, having moved him in the bed and tucked him in, as one would a child. Too awake to sleep himself, he paces his apartment, he never expected Oswald to touch him so tenderly in return, having wanted Oswald's hands on him for some time, he expected him to be rough, to use him, take his pleasure, as he had witnessed Oswald do first hand. 

The love that Oswald had shown him, made their first time together perfect, they truly were soulmates, he never doubted that. Oswald understood him like no one else ever had, he see's his brilliance, his worth, he has never felt this whole and accepted in his life until Oswald. 

Fate had guided him to Fish, so he could meet Oswald, not just become Gotham's rightful king. He plans his next move, what does Fish intend for Liza?, she is pretty enough to be a honey trap, but for whom?. Fish fears no one, and for now she's queen, with complete control, Maroni's men follow her now, loyal to the mob rule, Falcone is an old man, retired and out of the game, gracefully handing over all he had to Fish. 

If there is someone new, he doesn't know, maybe he has been too distracted by Oswald and has missed something important. The very thought makes him angry, igniting a fire inside him, wanting to tear and rip and render flesh, he needs a release. He hurriedly dresses, checking on Oswald before he leaves, wanting to crawl into the bed with him, but the burning desire to inflict pain over-rides it. 

Who will be his unwitting victim tonight, he strides with confidence, impatient for the feel of blood, drenching his hands. He walks to the Narrows, tonight he isn't too choosy, hired thugs and rent boys, make small headlines, no one cares. The socialite had been fun, trying to bribe his way out of death, until he had realized the inevitable, as his blade had cut deep. The headlines that day had given him his name, he embraced it, The Riddler, serial killer extraordinaire. 

Where will he strike next, keep the people on their toes, his calling card, ready and waiting. 

A man steps out from the shadows, gun in hand, oh what fun, a stick up, and so very fitting for tonight. He wrinkles his nose at the offensive odor the man gives off, nothing a shower later won't cure. 

He allows the man to back him into the darkness of the alley, hand behind his back, knife flicked open and waiting. The gun presses into the flesh of his neck, cool steel against heated skin, he shivers with excitement, the man seeing it as fear, as he leans in to riffle his pockets. He is so close now, fetid breath from rotting teeth, bathes his neck, so different from the soft puffs of breath from earlier in his evening, but still they excite him. 

The man finding his pockets empty, pulls back slightly, ready to kill Ed in his disappointment, amateur, doesn't even have his finger on the trigger when Ed strikes, blade shoved under the man's chin, into his neck, he loses his voice, a gurgle, then blood, the only things to fall from his lips. 

He isn't finished with him yet, dragging him deeper into the darkness of the alley, the man had dropped the gun, both hands clutch uselessly at his neck, to stem the flow of blood. Ed stabs him again in the side, as he shoves him to the dirty concrete, to join the rest of the litter and filth. 

Straddling him like a lover, he feels the blood pooling around his knee, soaking his trouser leg. The man tries to claw and punch, staring death in the face, as Ed taps the blood stained knife against his own chin, in indecision. Smearing blood already cooling in the night air, he can almost taste it on his tongue. 

The image of Fish crawling on her knees, disemboweled, gives him an idea, he seductively slides down the man, coming to rest on his thighs, cutting into his clothes, reveals a pale stomach, the blade cuts deep, the flesh giving way, as Ed slices, knife sharp. Standing up, he kicks the man over onto his front, leaning over, he whispers in his ear.

"Now's your chance to crawl away, if your quick I might let you live.".

The man's first attempt, see's him hit the floor, the pain too great, before he pulls himself up enough to crawl. Ed steps back, the better to watch the display. Perfect. He pictures that it's Fish, a wave of pleasure overtakes him. 

Not letting the man get too far, he strides back to him, bloody gloved hand, gripping, greasy strands of hair, as he yanks his head back and slices his neck. Ed hold's the head still, watching the blood as it gushes, slowing to a stop, before allowing the strands of hair to slip through his fingers, the head impacts the concrete with a squelch, blood splashing his shoes. He cleans his knife on the man's jacket, before going through his pockets, finding nothing, pathetic. 

Before he removes his gloves, he takes the riddle from his pocket, placing it on the dead man's back. It's covered in blood, but still readable. 

"The rich want it, the poor have it, and if you eat it, you die.".

He gives into the laughter, the dead man is nothing, his riddle is perfect, that's why he chose the Narrows tonight, everyone here is nothing, no one cares if they live or die. Feeling renewed, he walks away, out of the darkness and into the light, dingy as that light may be, he keeps his head down now, feeling the blood drying on his knee, his trousers sticking to him as it goes tacky against his skin. 

No one notices as he enters his building, he is safe inside his apartment and stripping off his bloody clothes, as Oswald sleeps on. He bags them up to dispose of later, shower first, he smells of blood and poverty.

As the last trace of blood washes down the drain, he replays the kill in his head, today has been quite a day, he is amazed at how his new life is shaping up, within a matter of weeks, Fish will be out of the picture, and with Oswald by his side, they will rule Gotham with an iron fist, no one can stop them.

He puts his glasses back on, his contact lenses safely away in the medicine cabinet, he's ready now to join Oswald, to hold him close and sleep, he has much to do tomorrow it would seem, a good night's rest after all the excitement is called for. 

Oswald is warm as he rolls towards him, an arm slung over Ed's chest, as Oswald curls into him in his sleep. The way Oswald rubs his face against the pillow, as he holds Ed tight, brings a soft smile to his face, he marvels how he got so lucky, seeing the way Oswald's hair is sticking up, makes him wonder if he might try electrocution on his next victim, it could be fun. 

Removing his glasses and setting his alarm for the morning, he hugs Oswald close, would Oswald like to watch him work?, when he kills as The Riddler, oh, to put on a performance just for him, would he be enraptured?. He imagines them together, the parry and thrust of each others knives, both splattered with blood, as their victim lies at their feet, begging for mercy from their kings. 

Ed drifts off to sleep the idea firmly in his mind, how pretty Oswald will look with a blood speckled face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald thinks that he knows whats going on.  
Will Ed have to bring forward his plans for removing Fish?.

Oswald wakes full of want. He wants to run his hands over every inch of Ed that he can touch. He wants to hear the breath catch in his throat, to hear that tiny whine that Oswald managed to get him to make. He wants to feel him breathe, as his chest struggles to draw air, as he bites into Ed's soft flesh, leaving bruises behind in his wake.

He wants Ed's lips wrapped around him, stretched taut as they slide, spit slicked, down to the base, he wants to feel his tongue, lap and curl around him, as Ed's fingers dig into his hips, holding him still, leaving his own bruises on his skin. To spill into that beautiful mouth, and watch him swallow every last drop.

Last night was surely a dream, awakening something within him, that refuses to go back to sleep, so he may as well take what is so freely being given. He wants everything from Ed, his complete surrender.

He rolls over, opening his eyes, ready to pounce, to take, to make Ed submit to him, beg him for his own release. But Ed's side of the bed is empty when he opens his eyes, cold to the touch, Ed is already gone, but he still wants. He is so hard it verges on painful. 

His leg is in less pain than yesterday, as he pulls himself to sit up, Ed has left water and another note, this one longer than the last. Neatly folded and propped against the glass, his name scrawled in the dead center. He scowls at it as his hand finds is way into his underwear, Ed must have dressed him when changing the bandage on his knee, he had been too bliss-ed out and sleepy to recall much of what happened after. 

He remembers Ed's mention of a prostitute, Fish's doing, always keeping people under her thumb. The rage resurfaces, making his blood boil at the thought of anyone other than himself touching Ed, bringing him pleasure, as his hand strokes, firm and fast he pictures what Ed will look like when he cums, when he no longer tries to hide himself in Oswald's neck, his pupils blown wide and dark, full of desire and want, Oswald wants him with a fever unimaginable, terrifying. 

He gasps as he spills, the picture of Ed, mouth wide in a silent scream, is too much, as he envisions Ed coming just for him, only for him. His hand trembles as he withdraws it from his underwear, how has Ed managed to burrow under his skin so much, never before has he been so consumed, he wants full control of Ed, nothing less will do.

In the harsh light of day, his thoughts of holding on to Ed, seem ridiculous, after everything he is a cop, dirty, but still he straddles that line, maybe one day he will do enough good to erase his crimes, making the city safe as he once wanted. But does he still desire to do good, not something he has thought much on, merely accepting the status quo, since he started working for Fish. 

Damn Ed for making him question, he already knows that he cannot give this man up, turning his back on him now will be almost impossible, just one taste of what Ed is offering him, is like a fire raging inside him. But Ed is still a mystery to him, he needs to know what game he is playing. 

Oswald reaches for the note Ed has left, folding it open, his heart lurches in his chest, this is beyond stupid, like a school boy with his first crush. He gulps air at the sappy sentiment that Ed has penned.

_' I watched you sleep, you are stunning my love, I find it hard to leave you, we must talk when I return. Please have a good day without me, knew that I will be thinking of you while we're apart. I have much to do today, but I promise I won't be late, so try not to worry about me.'._

Worry instantly takes hold, just what is Ed up to, and gushing about love, watching him sleep. If it were anyone else Oswald would find it insane, creepy, but Ed's strange qualities add character, if anything they make him want Ed more. 

Oswald had been right, Ed assumes they are in a relationship, the whole idea is preposterous.

But that will work in his favor, taking what Ed has to give, he has never felt wanted, even his casual hook ups in his youth, were nothing more than drunken fumbling, sloppy mouths on him as they had spilled onto the floor, far too intent on their own pleasure, Oswald only another body, who could have been anyone in their drunken haze. 

He has no need for love, or want it, but to be so desired by Ed, had stolen his breath when he looked into his eyes last night, how much pleasure he gave Oswald, as if he was something special, that is something he will take. 

Forcing himself up, his knee is still painful, but no longer screaming with each step, he needs to find out what makes Ed tick, he will search the apartment top to bottom, learn all he can before Ed returns and then they can talk, Oswald likes to know things first, he cannot go into this blind, mistakes happen if he doesn't have the full picture.

He rummages through cupboards and draws, finding nothing, on the point of giving up and getting himself something to eat, his glance lands on a small trinket box, partially hidden on a shelf. He pulls it out and inspects the lid, it's old and the wood has started to crack at the corners, he pushes the lid but it won't budge. 

Lifting it more into the light, he see's a small hole at the side, buried in the design. He shuffles as quickly as he can to the kitchen, opening the draw, looking for anything small enough to fit the tiny hole. What has Ed hidden in this box?, his mind stumbles over the possibilities.

He throws a fork, the tines now bent after trying unsuccessfully to jab it into the tiny hole, nothing he has tried will open the damn box, if he didn't think Ed would miss it, he is sorely tempted to smash it on the floor, just to see what nestles inside. But nothing seems to get past Ed's attention, even something simple like a book out of place, has Ed on a swivel to correct it.

With the box in hand, he thinks a needle might do the trick, hunting around now for a sewing kit, Ed must have one somewhere. At last, he finds a safety pin, bending it straight, he inserts it into the box, finally satisfied when he hears a small click and the lid opens slightly, barely a crack, but it's enough for Oswald to wedge a fingernail under the lip and flip the lid open fully. 

He stares into the box, not comprehending its contents, it looks like junk, a broken watch, a set of cuff links, a cheap key chain. Oswald rifles through it all, a broken signet ring, not even real gold or silver, but it catches his eye, he is sure that he has seen this ring before. 

He removes the ring from the box, holding it in his hand as he pushes the lid shut, returning the box to its place on the shelf, hoping he got it back in the correct place. He rolls the ring around in his fingers, trying to remember where he has seen it before, it sets alarm bells off in his head, but he doesn't know why this ring is so important. 

He pushes it onto his own finger as he makes his way back to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling for food, he taps it against the counter, lost in thought as he removes sandwich fillings from the fridge, as he stands, his knee twinges with pain, he grasps it with his hand now adorned by the cheap drug store ring. 

He glances down and is hit with a sudden wave of vertigo, he can see the ring, on a hand not his own, clutching at his shirt in an attempt to push him away, as he thrusts with abandon into one of Fish's prostitutes mouths, making the man gag as his length blocks off the mans airways.

Why does Ed have this ring?, more important, how did he get it?, Jealousy tears into him, has Ed been with prostitutes, just the thought of Ed with someone else has him seeing red. 

Did he lie to him last night, after visiting Fish's whore, he had brushed it aside, telling him nothing had happened, but had he buried himself between her thighs, then returned to Oswald, he had smelt her cheap perfume on him, just a hint, but what if he had taken what Fish had given him.

Had he stripped Oswald bare, and lavished him with his tongue and mouth as a distraction, so his orgasm clouded brain would just accept his lies, is Ed one of Fish's whores after all, that's how he grabbed him the first time, sultry and so sure that Oswald wanted him on his knees. 

He already knows that Ed is playing some kind of game, but has Fish sent him as a trap, forcing him more under her thumb, is killing not enough for her, she must play with him first. She must know that Oswald is here, watched over by her subservient umbrella boy whore, keeping him here, drugged up. Paranoia takes hold, everything Ed has done has been an act, orchestrated by Fish. 

He will kill him, strangle him with his bare hands if he has too, but he wants to claim him first. Use him like the whore he is, just as Fish wants him too, he will take what he wants, Fish has gift wrapped him for him after all, it would be rude of him not to accept it, his mother taught him better than that. It's about time Fish got what was coming to her, he will present Ed's head as his parting gift back to her, he has nothing left now anyway. 

****************************************************************

Ed was happy and content, holding Oswald close when his alarm went off, moving swiftly to turn it off before it awoke Oswald, he nestles back into his lover's arms, he traces his fingers over the freckles along Oswald's collarbone, over his bite mark that had bruised, a beautiful shade of purple, matching well with his lover's pale skin. 

He was already aroused, his hardness rubbing against Oswald's hip, how he wants to stay in bed today, the rest of the world be damned, but he has far too much to do. Today he must make a new friend, find out what Fish plans for Liza, he cannot afford to be distracted by Oswald, he feels that he has missed too much already, he must know everything before he makes his move against Fish. 

The smallest misstep could derail all of his plans, and he must keep them both safe, until he is ready to make his move. He regrets having to leave the warm bed, and even warmer body, as he goes to the bathroom. Turning on the shower he strips off his briefs, lightly stroking himself, remembering Oswald's fingers wrapped around him last night. 

He steps into the shower, lathering his hand with soap, he glides over his nipples, shivering as they harden from his touch. He imagines that his hand is Oswald's, as it slides down his stomach, teasing, before his fingers wrap around his hardness, light strokes, keeping him on edge, he leans against the shower wall, propping up one leg so his free hand can brush against his hole.

He has done this before, the vision of Oswald fast in his mind as he pushes into himself, his long finger going deep, his breath hitching, as his strokes become firmer, his finger working in and out, before he slips in another to join the first. Would Oswald be this gentle with him, preparing him for more than fingers?. 

He thrusts hard with his fingers, Oswald would be impatient, ready to fill him up in one long slow thrust. Before taking him at a hard and fast pace. Oswald's name falls from his lips, as his fingers piston inside himself, forcing sobs of pure pleasure from his panting mouth.

Like a wave, his orgasm crashes over him, spilling his spend down the drain. He removes his fingers and washes up quickly, it wouldn't do for him to be late, after last night, Fish will want to know how things went with her girl. Will she have already spoken to Fish, lied that she gave Ed the best night of his life, she answers to Fish the same as him, will she cover her own back? and protect him by default?. 

Her seduction had failed, Fish detests those who fail her, maybe his plan will work after all. If not, then he's sure that he can talk himself out of it, his interest in Liza a smoke screen because he's gay, ashamed of who he is, she will love having something else to hold over Ed's head. He will just have to see how it all plays out.

Dried and dressed, he leaves a note for Oswald, he wishes that his lover wouldn't worry about him, tonight he will tell him everything, putting his fears to rest, he can take care of himself, soon the charade will be over and they will sit together on their thrones, the true kings that Gotham deserves. 

He brushes a feather light kiss on Oswald's brow, fingers brushing away several unruly strands of his hair. His lover moves towards his touch, even in sleep he is drawn to him, the desire to wake him forces him from the bed, he needs his sleep, more than he needs Ed right now. 

Collecting his coat and keys, he locks Oswald inside, he has time to get coffee for Harvey before work, double espresso before he starts in on the whisky once more. How easy it would be to poison him, watch him choke and foam at the mouth, but his death would have no flair, no pizzazz, no he wants something much more creative when he kills good, old, Harvey Bullock, payback for setting his man up.

The usual guy lets Ed in at the back of the club, coffee in both hands, he holds the door open for him. The club is unusually quiet, Harvey's seat is empty, so he leaves the coffee on the bar for him, he is alone in the club, the scent of air freshener in the air, tells him the cleaners have only just left. 

He strides to the back office, also empty, he has arrived before Fish, he glances at his watch, she is running late. Aaron will be arriving soon with the cash from last night, she should be in before then. Getting the paperwork in order, he sits and sips from the cardboard cup, going over the numbers from last night, the club's takings have been down since the shootout with Maroni.

He has a vested interest, as when Fish is gone the club will be his, he will re-brand of course, something catchy, or Oswald can rename it, maybe he would like to run the club when he quits the force, he will ask him later, after he knows everything.

He is humming to himself when Fish arrives, a whirlwind of fabric and perfume, her high heels clicking, as she removes her coat, waiting for Ed to collect it and hang it for her. He stumbles over his feet in his rush to get to her side, before she can drop it onto the floor. She huffs her displeasure as she takes her seat, eyes scanning over the paperwork.

She puts her reading glasses on, and goes over the figures, as Ed shakes out her coat and hangs it neatly, brushing out any creases. He goes to pick up his coffee cup and leave her alone, when she speaks.

"Edward take a seat, don't rush off.".

Ah, so Fish's girl told her the truth, did she?, Ed makes a point of gulping loudly, as he sits and fidgets in his chair facing Fish. The slip into his act is seamless, the minute Fish arrived, he is once more nervous, clumsy Edward. He knows that she will let him wait, amping up the tension, a tactic she uses to get people to talk, but Ed will just squirm in place, she expects his silence. 

After several minutes have passed, she raises her head to look at him, eyebrow raised and lips in a semi smile, that Ed recognizes as her fake smile, reserved for those who disappoint her. She studies him, much more so than usual, her scrutiny is starting to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Is there something you would like to tell me Edward, a secret perhaps?".

She waits, her eyes not leaving Ed's for a second, he has seen her do this so many times before, making people reveal things that she didn't know, it's a good trick, one Ed will not fall for. 

"No Miss Mooney, I don't have any secret.".

He swallows, playing this for all he is worth, he knows that by lying it will make her angry, a risk, but it might make her slip up, giving him a clue what she knows. Her brow creases in displeasure, before she takes a calming breath.

"Don't lie to me Edward, I spoke to Aaron.".

She leans forward, bringing her face closer to his, she is still appraising him. Aaron, what would he have to say about him, he allows the puzzled expression to grace his face. 

"He told me that you Edward, have been seen hanging around my boys, now just why would that be?".

Oh, it must have been when he was following Oswald, had he looked like a reluctant customer, he hung his head breaking into a small gasp at being found out, thinking quick on how all this might play out for him. Her hand grips his chin, lifting his face to her once more, as she leans half on the desk to reach him. 

"So it is true then, you are so very easy to read Edward.". She hums, as if what she now knows about him, is to her benefit.

If only she knew, the surprise that she has coming, no she would never suspect nervous, Edward Nygma will be the one to take her out, she is far too busy worrying about the Maroni's and Falcone's of the world and completely overlooks what is right in front of her, waiting to pounce, stalking his prey. 

"Good, I think that you just might be the answer to one of my problems.".

She releases his face and sits back in her chair, her smile now genuine, as she waves her hand, looking happy. What the hell just happened, he can't hide the surprise and suspicion from his face.

"You are just his type after all, you will need a makeover, but I'm sure that I can get you looking, appetizing, I assume you have no experience with men Edward, you will need a crash course on how to please him, I do like to keep my friends happy.".

She becomes brisk with him now, more so than usual, flicking her hand in impatience. 

"Stand up, remove that god awful jacket, I want to see what you have hidden under those terrible clothes.".

He moves without thinking, doing as she says, he will not be a whore for her, if he has to move up his schedule so be it. He drapes his jacket over the chair he was sitting in, she indicates with her hand for him to turn around, when his back is to her, he can't help but sneer, appalled at her suggestion, he fights the shiver of revulsion that threatens to take hold of him.

He can hear the click of her heels as she walks around him, scrutinizing him, she gives a rather pleased hum at what she sees.

"Oh yes, I do believe Oswald will be very happy with you.".

Ed's brain screeches to a halt, did she just say Oswald, she want's to whore him to his man, he can already feel the hysterical laughter bubbling away inside, trying to break free, this is simply delicious. 

"W..Who?".

He manages to stutter out, trying not to outright laugh, the hilarity of the situation he is now in, makes his lips quiver, and his breathing has become erratic. He is doing his very best not to break down in a fit of giggles, pairing him with Oswald, they wouldn't have to hide from her, her very own demise sanctioned by her own hand, isn't fate fantastic. 

"My Detective, he likes his boys too, and you my dear Edward are just his type, in looks anyway, not much I can do about your personality, but I don't think that will be a problem for him, he does like them subservient. Yes, I think you will do nicely.".

"Detective C .. Cobblepot, Miss Mooney.".

He can taste blood in his mouth, as he bites the inside of his cheek, hoping that the pain will stop his need to laugh.

"Yes, it's a shame that he was injured, Harvey tells me it looked bad, so I wanted to give him a gift, to show my appreciation, he is my favorite, after Harvey of course, and Harvey does so worry about Oswald, him being his only friend, he would like to see him happy. Do you think you could make my boy happy Edward?".

"I'm willing to try ... Miss Mooney, if you think he would like me?".

He tried not to snort, Oswald loved him. They were the other half of each other, completing what had been missing. Understanding each others needs, how tender Oswald had been with him their first time, as if his lover had known that he would find more enjoyment that way, than having Oswald's dominance, before he had even realized it himself. 

His sigh of contentment, to Fish's ears sounds like resigned acceptance. 

"My Oswald can be a hard man, Edward, stubborn, we have our work cut out to make you perfect for him, even then my Oswald might refuse his gift, then I would have to let Aaron have you, he still needs to find a replacement.".

Her threat is hollow, he is sure Oswald can put up some resistance, make it appear that he is accepting Ed to please her, it wouldn't go well for either of them if his lover accepted him too quickly. Even with how very blind Fish is to her current situation, no need to alarm her or make her suspicious.

She clasps his face, again, fingers sinking into his jaw. She removes his glasses, tilting his head with her hand.

"Contacts will do to start with, get rid of these, I want you to look nice for my boy, maybe a suit, fitted of course.".

Her hand caresses his backside, squeezing to ascertain how firm it is, like he is on display, she moves on to his arm, squeezing him there too, she hums and huffs as he stands still enduring it, all amusement gone now as she inspects him for flaws. His fists clench tight, revulsion roiling in his gut, he wants to pinch his eyes tight shut, but needs to keep her blurry outline in sight, he doesn't like feeling so vulnerable, white hot anger pushes its way to the surface, forcing a tear from his eye. 

He wants her dead for this violation alone, he flinches when her hand reaches his belt, he is just about to give in to the panic, when a throat is cleared in the doorway. Through his hazy vision, he can just make out the figure of Aaron as he leans against the door frame. Fish stops pawing at him and steps away, he can feel himself shaking, as he dry swallows.

"Miss Mooney, would you like me to take him for training?".

He can feel the lust rolling off Aaron, feel his hungry eyes, burning every inch of his body, he wants to gag, forcing down a dry heave. He will kill him before he lets him lay one hand on him, his knife is in his jacket pocket, currently draped over the chair, only inches away. 

"That won't be necessary, I want my detective to receive his gift, untarnished so to speak, I'm sure that he will have fun teaching him himself.".

"Edward, go to this address, he will fit you for a suit to show off you ... assets, run along now I'm sure he will have something for you to wear now, come back and show me.".

Ed takes the paper from her hand, snatching up his jacket and glasses, he fumbles to put them on his face, he holds his jacket close to his chest, no time to put it on now, he needs to get away. As he moves past Aaron at the door, with Fish's back turned, Aaron blocks his way, a hand going to his chest, stroking over his nipple, through his shirt. 

He is just about to break Aaron's hand, when he steps aside to let Ed go, with a wink, as he licks his lower lip. The look of disgust that he shoots back leaves a smile on Aaron's face, he whispers to Ed, far too low for Fish to hear.

"When he's done with you, you're mine.".

Ed forces himself not to run, the desire to kill is overriding, he knows that if he stands still for even a second, all his plans will evaporate, he will tear them both apart, and now is not the right time, soon they will both die by his hand, just not now. He needs to calm down, before he can go to the tailors, he wants to return to Oswald and tell him everything now, have him soothe his anxiety away. 

That talk is far too long for him to have now, he knows that he will fumble it if he tries, given the state he is currently in. He puts his jacket on before leaving the club, opening his car door with shaking hands, he gets in and sits for a second, fingers pressed to his eyes, under his glasses. 

He shivers, as he attempts to even his breathing, picturing Oswald in his head, to drive away the need to kill, to stop himself from removing Oswald's gun from under the seat, marching back inside and shooting them both in the head. His skin still crawls with their phantom touch, he tries to replace it with the memory of Oswald's fingers, as they had cupped his face when his mouth had been full with his lovers length.

How those same fingers had brushed lightly against his stomach, in much the same place that Fish had touched him minutes earlier, now his breath is erratic for a different reason, still far too disturbed to become hard, it helps him center himself, controlling the impulse to spill blood.

He will do as she asks, a new suit would be nice, as long as she no longer wants to touch him, he is now her gift to Oswald after all. The amusement returns, helping to drive away the last of his blood lust. He calms enough to drive, getting this done will ensure that Fish stays happy with him, turning him into Oswald's private prostitute. The final act of his play, before the curtain drops on Fish's reign.

**************************************************************

Oswald was surprised to hear the key in the lock, checking the clock, Ed should not be back for several more hours yet. Looking around quickly for something to arm himself with, if it wasn't Ed, he settled on the lamp next to him, not exactly spoilt for choice in the dangerous weapons department. 

Getting ready to hurl it at the intruder, arm pulled back, as Ed stepped through the door. As his eyes alighted on him, his face broke out into that blinding smile of his. His arm faltered, dropping the lamp slowly down, he was still tempted to throw it at Ed, especially after his discovery earlier, but he had cooled down somewhat, and was willing to hear Ed out. Doubt still raged fresh in his mind, not helped by Ed's intense devotion towards him. 

_"Oswald."._

Ed only had to take a few strides before he was standing in front of him, pulling him against his body, as he removed the lamp from his grasp, one handed. Oswald acted on pure instinct, and took hold of Ed's head, dragging him down for a filthy kiss. Ed dropped the lamp, ignoring the fact that it shattered as it fell to the floor, Ed just didn't seem to care, as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer.

He could already feel Ed becoming aroused against his stomach, Ed really did want him, maybe he had been wrong to assume he was a trap, in this moment, with Ed, squirming against him, lips pressed together and tongue entwined, he found his whole hypothesis, that he was a prostitute, utterly ridiculous.

Ed gently backed him to the sofa, forcing him to break the kiss, as he was made to sit back down, he quickly found himself with a lap full of a very amorous Ed. Gasping for breath, as Ed dove in to lick and kiss his neck, He clung to him unable to move, he was pinned completely by Ed's body.

With his hands pressed tight to Ed's chest, he attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt, his fingers slid against the silky material, not something Ed would ordinarily wear. His gentle pushing at Ed's chest, caused the man to whine in displeasure, as he unlatched his lips from Oswald's throat. Finally able to see more of what Ed was currently wearing, the shirt clung to the contours of his body. 

"What are you wearing?".

"Oh.". Ed looked self-conscious, as he gracefully stood up from his perch on Oswald's lap, to give the man a twirl. His eyes scanned every inch of Ed's body, it wasn't only the shirt that hugged his frame so well the trousers were criminal, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The skin tight trousers that Ed had worn the first time, were sinful, but these were tailored to perfection, making Ed look both respectable and downright edible at the same time. 

"Do you like it?". Ed sounded hesitant, as Oswald swallowed, unable to take his eyes off Ed for even a second. He wanted him back in his lap right now, finding himself speechless, he simply nodded at Ed, while gesturing for him to come back, patting his lap, Ed grinned wide, and obliged, straddling him once more. 

He wasn't close enough for his liking, so he took hold of Ed, fingers gripping his ass cheeks to pull him flush against him, Ed gave a pleased hum at being manhandled in this way, letting Oswald do as he wished. He gasped, mouth hanging open at the press of Ed's arousal against his own, his fingers still digging into Ed's backside, rolling him forward. Ed understood instantly what is was that Oswald wanted, as he began to roll his hips into him. 

Ed looked truly beautiful, as he undulated in his lap, head thrown back in pleasure, as he clasped Oswald's shoulders for leverage, he was just about to come undone in his underwear, when Ed made a disgruntled noise deep in his throat, and removed himself from his grasp. Where the hell was he going?, Oswald's brain backfired, as he watched Ed stumble a few feet away, trying to catch his breath. 

He held up one hand as if in apology, as he started to remove his trousers, finger scrabbling at the buttons and zip.

"I don't want to make a mess of these, they are dry clean only.".

Oswald watch on in bewilderment, as Ed neatly folded the trouser before starting to unbutton the shirt, his arousal was clear in his briefs as Ed moved, bobbing slightly with his movements. He blinked at Ed several times before finding his voice.

"What the hell Ed!, how can you worry about a suit at a time like this.".

Ed looked sheepish for a second, before he had the audacity to smile back at him.

"Do you like it, Fish said that you would.".

What!, why had Fish given Ed a suit?, and why would she say that he would like it?. Anger flared bright, Fish had sent him to Oswald, Ed was a whore, did he even realize that he had slipped up, and revealed himself to Oswald. Fine, he would use him like all the rest, his eyes slid towards the kitchen, Ed had a nice sharp knife that he could use. When he fell asleep later, he would make sure that Ed never woke up again. 

Edward's betrayal cuts him deeply, playing with his affections, this was why he didn't do love or relationships, people just couldn't be trusted, he hated that he had given Ed the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe he was different, only for it to be thrown back in his face. 

With his suit now taken care of, Ed crawled back into his lap, only for him to push him down onto the floor. Ed's confused expression as he looked up into his face, made the pain in his chest more acute. He brushed it aside, as he pushed his own trousers out of the way, freeing his length to the air. 

Ed smiled, realizing what it was that he wanted, as he began kissing his way up his thighs, before sucking the tip of him into that gorgeous mouth of his. He fought back infuriated tears, that threatened to spill, as he slid his hand into Ed's hair, gripping it tight in his hands, he rammed himself into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Shallow at first as he enjoyed the sensation, before he started to use Ed, as he would any other of Fish's prostitutes. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, not wanting to look at Ed's face, as he thrust himself deep into his throat, cutting off his air, not wanting to see the hurt, or pain that he was surly causing, to the man he may very well have been falling in love with. 

A broken sob, ripped its way out of his mouth at the thought, even now, he still wanted him, enjoyed his company, but it had all been a cruel act on Ed's part, none of it had been real. He forced himself deep and held Ed there, cutting off his oxygen, wanting to hurt him, make him feel the pain that was consuming him, only for Ed to force a contented hum from his nose at Oswald's abuse.

Disgusted with himself, he pulled Ed off him and pushed him away, folding into himself, he let the tears fall, anger, hate and pain, flooding him.

_"Oswald!"_. Ed's worried voice, only made the pain and anger worse, acting like he cared for him.

"Why?, at least tell me that, what did I do for Fish to send you to me, what was the plan? ... To break me, before you kill me? .. **TELL ME?**".

Ed sat back on his feet, looking confused and hurt at him, as if he didn't understand, his act was brilliant, it had him completely fooled after all, but not anymore, Ed would tell him everything that he wanted to know. 

"Oswald, I don't understand, what ...".

"Cut the crap Ed, I know OK.". Oswald rummaged in the pocket of his trousers, currently still down around his ankles, removing the broken ring, he threw it at Ed. He flinched as it bounced off his chest and onto the floor. "You're one of her whore's, I just want to know why she sent you to fuck with me. What was her plan?".

He wiped his face with his hand, brushing away the tears bitterly, as he waited for Ed to speak.

"What?. No, Oswald, I'm not her whore, how can you even think that?, I'm your soulmate, fate brought you to me, together we will kill Fish and be the rightful rulers of Gotham, I've been planning this for months, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, tonight, I know you have stopped taking the medication I left for you, I wanted you to know everything, I was going to tell you before but you got shot, and I didn't want to tell you until you were healed.".

Tears of Edward's own glittered in his eyes, as he appealed for Oswald to understand. 

"If you're not her whore, why do you have that ring?, I recognized it Ed.".

He see's the exact moment that Ed realizes he found his box of junk, Ed is up on his feet and grabbing it off the shelf, holding it to his chest, as if it's something precious. He watches him shuffle back to sit crossed legged in front of him, placing the box on the floor, he picks up the broken ring. 

He lifts his face to Oswald, for a beat, he looks conflicted, as Oswald waits for an explanation, not in a million years, could he have predicted what would fall from Ed luscious lips. 

"Oswald, I'm The Riddler!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim looks into Oswald's absence.  
Oswald has an Epiphany, long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags added.  
Smut in this chapter.  
Enjoy!.

Jim pulled the car up against the curb across from club Fish, he hadn't been the one to investigate reports of gunfire at the club, a little over a week ago now. He was here for a much different reason. When Captain Essen had hunted him down at the precinct, to inform him that Oswald was currently taking a leave of absence, family matter out of the country, Jim hadn't believed a word of it. 

He admitted that he didn't know his partner well, but one thing he did know was that his partner had no living family to speak of, one of their first conversations had been the usual getting to know you, and one of the first topics was family. Oswald had told him about his mother's death before he graduated from the academy, and when he had inquired about a wife or girlfriend, Oswald had laughed in his face. Receiving a firm, no chance, from his partner. 

The timing was a little too convenient as well, reports of shots being fired, then the very next day, Oswald had a family emergency, Jim knew a pack of lies when he heard it. How the captain didn't connect the dots when they were so plain to see, or maybe she just didn't want to. Oswald must have sustained some kind of injury at the club, and was covering his back, laying low, until he was well enough to return to work, no way would he leave Jim to hunt down their serial killer on his own. 

So Jim had taken it upon himself to get to the bottom of things and find out where his partner was. He only had his own suspicions that Oswald was a dirty cop, but until he had proof he remained his partner, and he would look out for him as such. He had been able to sweet talk the records clerk, and managed to get Oswald's address, he wasn't proud of the fact he broke in, but there had been no sign of Oswald, or any sign that he had packed anything to travel anywhere either. 

The next step was to talk to Oswald's ex-partner, the disgraced Harvey Bullock. Talk around the station had Harvey a permanent fixture at Fish's club, his relationship with the mob queen, Fish Mooney, had made him a pariah to his fellow officers, those who did answer his questions on the ex-detective, had nothing good to say about him. 

Oswald was treated with scorn by their fellow detectives, and if the rumors were to be believed, had been investigated by internal affairs for almost a year, but mud sticks as the saying goes. Jim had found himself treated much the same as Oswald, since becoming his partner. Everyone assuming that the pair were dirty and working for Fish Mooney, but having no proof, most officers simply gave them both a wide berth. 

This didn't overly bother Jim, he thought of himself as more of a lone wolf anyway, and with that thought in mind, he got out of the car and made his way over to the club. It wouldn't open until tonight, but Jim knew that Fish was normally in residence throughout the day, conducting business. Where Fish goes, Harvey was sure to follow, or so he had been told. 

He banged his fist on the door, maybe a little too forcefully, but it seemed to do the trick, as within a matter of minutes it was opened by a burly man with a scowl on his face. Jim knew that this was Butch Gilzean, after having a few run ins with the man his first week on the job. Oswald had appeared well acquainted with him, the pair acting like old friends, and told Jim that he was one of his snitches, Jim found that unlikely, but had kept his mouth shut on the subject. 

"Butch, isn't it?". Jim smiles, Butch simply stares back unimpressed. OK friendly doesn't look like it's going to get him into the club. He really didn't want to pull his badge, this not technically being police business, but Butch doesn't appear to want to budge an inch from the doorway, or let him in, and he would really like to talk to Harvey. 

He's sure that Bullock knows where Oswald is, and at this point he want's to know if his partner is still alive, he wouldn't put it passed the great Fish Mooney, to give it some time before the dust settles before Oswald's body makes an appearance, or even more bullshit, that he's not returning to Gotham. 

Butch is still staring at him, waiting for him to say something, he didn't look happy to have him darken his doorstep. Jim supposed that a visit from the GCPD was frowned upon by Fish, unless it was one of her detectives, which was now starting to appear more and more likely, that Oswald was on her payroll. 

Jim decided to go out on a limb, and pretend that he knew everything, that Oswald was working for Fish, and the logical conclusion that she may be interested in him working for her as well, it would all depend on what exactly Oswald had told Fish about him. 

He must have been quiet for too long, as Butch started to take a step back to close the door on him.

"I'm here to see Harvey, Oswald told me that if he disappeared to check in with Harv!".

Yeah, that sounded more convincing in his head than it did when the words flowed from his mouth, oh well it was done now, he doubted Butch was as dumb as he looked, so was mildly surprised when he stepped aside, to let Jim in.

"Harv's at the bar, you can't miss him, I'll take that gun, just until you leave.".

His expression told Jim that it would be unwise to argue the matter, so he unclipped it and handed it over, glad that he had a back-up on him, until Butch tapped his foot against his ankle holster.

"That one too.". Butch smiled at him, it was almost a smirk, as he bends down to lift his trouser leg, removing that one as well, handing it over with what he hoped was an unconcerned air. He had to remind himself that he was doing all of this for his partner, he'd known him for only a couple of months, but that's what partners did, have each others backs, he could only hope that Oswald would do the same for him, if their roles were reversed. 

Feeling somewhat naked now, that he was without his protection, he always felt uncomfortable without his firearm, he walked with as much confidence as he could muster, into the club proper, in search of Harvey. He was hard to miss, being the only person sat at the bar drinking this early in the morning. 

An empty take out, coffee container sat next to the man's elbow, as he sipped from a glass, from what Jim hoped was his first whiskey of the day. Butch had followed him, and placed a large hand on Harvey's shoulder, he leaned close and whispered in his ear. Harvey gave a nod before turning his attention to Jim. 

"If you're looking for Oswald, he ain't here, haven't seen him in weeks.".

"He told me to come to you, if he ever pulled a disappearing act, and seeing as the bullshit excuses that he's got a family emergency, when we both know he has no family left, I came to you like he asked.".

Harvey appraised him from over the rim of his whiskey glass, before seemingly coming to a decision. 

"Family emergency, huh, doesn't sound much like Oswald to me, why are you really here, detective?".

"I just told you, he's my partner Harv, he trusts me, same as he trusts you, I want to know he's alright after the incident at the club, if he's injured I want to help.". 

This was the point of no return, he could just pray that he could wiggle his way out of things, and not end up under Fish thumb, or dead if it didn't work. 

"And I'd like to work for Fish, if she's interested, same as Oswald.".

Harvey's only reply was to snort in derision, as he downed the rest of his whiskey, turning slightly in his seat, he banged the glass down with so much force, Jim thought it might break. Before he watched Harvey's shoulders slump and he exhaled noisily, before turning back to Jim. 

"I don't know where Oswald is, some clinic out of town, but he must be checked in under an assumed name, because I can't find him, he's been radio silent since he left here that night. Find him, he's my friend and while you're at it, look into Edward Nygma for me, Fish did a background check and he was clean, but do some digging, there's something off about him, once a cop, always a cop. Do this for me and I'll put in a good word with Fish for you.".

Harvey leans forward and reaches over the bar, coming back up with a bottle of whiskey and another glass. After refilling his own he slides them both over towards the vacant seat next to him, a clear invitation for Jim to join him. He takes a seat and watches Harvey take a slow sip from his glass. 

Satisfied that Jim has joined him, Harvey sighs as he places his glass back down on the bar. 

"It's my fault Oswald's in all this mess, I broke something inside that kid, I just wanted to open his eyes to how the world works, it's eat or get eaten in Gotham, you either embrace the darkness or it swallows you whole. Oswald was too soft, too caring for Gotham, I needed him to toughen up, accept things as they are. He actually thought that he could make a difference in this city.".

Harvey picked up his drink once more, swirling the amber liquid, he stared into the depths of the glass, making no move to drink. 

"I didn't expect him to close himself off, become so dark, that he turned his back on everything.".

Harvey looked old and lost, as he rubbed his hand over his face. Jim could see that it was eating him up, what he and Fish had done to Oswald, clearly weighed heavy on his shoulders. Maybe once he found Oswald, he could help Oswald in some way, get him free from Fish's influence.

Jim took the offered seat, if Harvey needed to unburden himself, Jim was ready to hear what the man had to say, maybe he could learn a bit more about his partner and Fish and Harvey while he was at it, it might even help him to find Oswald.

****************************************************

Oswald stared at Ed, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his declaration, but some niggling doubt, stopped it from rising, smothered by the feeling that Ed was telling him the truth.

"Say I believe you.". He tried not to snort, but nothing about this was even remotely funny. "If you are 'The Riddler', someone that I have been hunting for months, tell me something that only the killer would know, not something leaked to the press by those imbeciles that I work with, come on Ed, make it good. Because as of right now, I'm finding it hard to believe.".

That damnable smile was back, bathing him in its brilliance, glee evident in the twinkle of Ed's eyes.

"The riddles are all on a playing card.". Ed giggled happily.

"The press know that, it was one of the first details that were leaked Ed, nice try.". He snorted.

"Ah, but they didn't say what card, Oswald.".

Ed was vibrating with unrestrained energy as he smirked, seeming to be enjoying this a little too much.

"It's a green Ace of Diamonds, with a rather beautiful question mark design, I know that you have probably tried to trace the card's origin and come up empty, seeing as they are not your everyday variety.".

Ed was practically bouncing on the spot, as he hummed in amusement at the look of shock, that must be on his face. 

"How did you possibly know that?, this isn't funny Ed.".

He sat paralyzed, as the realization sank in, what Ed was telling him was the truth, Ed shuffled towards him on his knees, taking hold of Oswald's hands with his, as he gazed up into his face. 

"I already told you, it's me, I'm The Riddler.".

Ed's blinding smile was slipping, as he held tight to his hands, he was clearly waiting for him to say something, anything, but his brain was backfiring, all this time and he's been falling in love with a serial killer. He should arrest him on the spot, this would make his career, he would be the shining detective of the entire GCPD. But it wouldn't erase all the wrongs he had done, a mere drop in the ocean, compared to everything he had done for Fish. 

When he pictured Ed in handcuffs, being led through the precinct, flashbulbs going off, cheers and jeering in equal measure, just the thought of it, had something snapping inside him, the wrongness of it. He couldn't do that to him, the realization that this man on his knees, his Ed, being locked away from him, that blinding smile erased forever, had him pulling his hands free, so he could pull Ed towards him, wrapping him in his arms, as he buried his head against Ed's neck. 

Ed lent into him, holding him close. He could feel Ed's breath, ruffling his hair, as he tried to steady his own, as he gasped against him, this was all a little too much in one go to process. He had thought that he had crossed every line that there was, but he had never imagined this. Was he really going to keep a serial killer safe, because he loved him, and damn it, there it was. Love. 

He had denied its existence for so long, turned his back on the very thought, that it was actually real, something obtainable for him. Yet here in this apartment, with this man in his arms, he could deny it no longer, his mother's words, haunting him now, after all these years. 

"When you find it, run to it."

He had been running away from it his whole life, especially since Ed had awakened it in him. Giving into it, terrified him, and after Ed's stunning revelation, which he is sure there is much, more to come, he is more afraid than ever. The only thing in this world, that can shake him to his core, is held tight in his arms, and he can not, and will not, let him go. 

Ed's breath, ghosts across the top of his ear, he can feel his own lashes, as they brush against the skin of Ed's neck as he opens his eyes, getting ready to pull back from Ed, but not let him go.

Ed's body trembles, has he made him afraid?, does he now think that what they have is over?. That Oswald will leave him?, now he is aware of the darkness running through Ed's veins. He would be hypocritical to do so, he could stand tall, overlooking Gotham on the bodies of his own victims. 

With what Ed wants to do, remove Fish and take over, can he stand by his side, rule over Gotham, turn his back on everything that he once thought that he wanted, for a chance at something new. Like Lady Macbeth, his hands are drenched with blood that no amount of washing will erase it's stain from them.

For months now, he has hunted the serial killer, The Riddler, the very man that he now holds in his arms, his desire to put him behind bars, to lock him away, and once again make the city, his city, safe, wavers. Because it's Ed, now he has a face, a name, the man that could be his future, something that until now he had denied, and selfishly he won't give that up. 

Every mobster he has killed for Fish, had allowed him to keep his city safe, no gang wars where innocents die, his own darkness, unleashed by Fish, masked as a public service, the same as his job as a detective, satisfaction, yes, but never for the thrill of it. 

"Oswald!". Ed breaths his name, his voice shakes, he sounds close to tears, so Oswald gives up on letting him go and places a kiss against Ed's throat, just under his chin, skin soft beneath his lips, he relaxes against Oswald, a gentle sigh, puffs against his ear. Oswald doesn't want to think anymore, there's just too much in his head right now, so he presses a kiss in the same spot again, before trailing his mouth, until he can feel Ed's pulse, flutter against his lips. 

Ed says his name again, this time, followed by a moan of pleasure, and he wants to hear more of those little noises that Ed makes, so he drags his tongue up the vein, it throbs as he sucks against it, the feel of Ed's skin in his mouth, the smell of his aftershave, barely there, but with his nose buried so close, its familiar now, burned into his memory.

The skin of Ed's bare back, hot under his hands, as he slides one hand up to cup the back of Ed's neck, as the other drops down to his waist, fingers playing with the top of his briefs. Ed is putty in his hands, right now, Ed would let him do anything that he wants to him.

Right now, Oswald wants to forget, Ed's dangerous mission to overthrow Fish, the fact that he kills people for the fun of it, all of it. He wants to assure Ed that he isn't going anywhere, he has made his choice, and he is the first to admit how stubborn he can be, but he has finally given in and admitted to himself, for better or worse, that he can't let Ed go.

He kisses his way up to Ed's jawline, lips dragging against the start of stubble, desire flares bright, he doesn't remember the last time he has been this sober, every sensation in sharp relief, rather than his usual hazy drunken blur. Ed, the only person he has kissed in years, without the drink, blunting the feeling, makes him breathless to experience more.

He needs to know what kissing him is like, now that he has embraced the concept of being in love.

He guides Ed's head, with the hand that's palming his neck, Ed's mouth is open slightly, as Oswald captures his lips, flicking his tongue inside, as his hand grasps the back of Ed's hair, tugging it. The sensation as Ed gasps into his mouth, has him pulling Ed closer, the hand on his waist, slipping down to grab at his ass. 

He's still too far away, his own trousers still bunched around his ankles, and a throb from his injured knee, reminds him that he can't spread his legs any further apart. Growling in frustration, as he tears his lips from Ed's, both breathing heavy, he looks into Ed's eyes, and is swallowed by the desire mirrored back at him.

He wants nothing more at this moment than to carry Ed over to the bed, devour every inch of the man, but reality is a bitch, as he untangles his trousers and almost falls attempting to stand and drag Ed to his feet. Ed's quick reflexes have him catch him, before there is any risk that he can injure himself any further. 

He can feel how hard Ed is, where he is pressed against his hip, as they make their way the few feet over to Ed's bed. He sits down on the edge, tugging at Ed's briefs, bringing him closer so he can kiss his stomach. 

"Off.". Ed obliges, his cock now on full display, as he positions one of Ed's long legs up onto the bed beside him, foot flat on the mattress, he leans into him, so he can flick his tongue against Ed's tip. The breathless gasp, that falls from Ed's mouth, gives him all the encouragement he needs. 

Opening his mouth, probably wider than necessary, he swallows Ed down. The firmness and warmth of Ed, is new, he can feel him twitch against his lips, as they close around him, and he swirls his tongue. Breathing through his nose, he sucks lightly, the sound Ed makes is pornographic. 

He looks up into Ed's face through his lashes, the sight alone would have made him cum, if he were a younger man. Ed's whole body is shaking, as he tries to hold himself still, Ed's hair is a disheveled mess, as his own hand is gripping it tightly, his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. But it is Ed's eyes, fixed firmly on Oswald, as he watches him intently, as Oswald pulls his head back, giving himself room to use his tongue against Ed's tip, they burn into his very soul.

Ed groans, something that resembles his name, as he slides one hand along Ed's thigh, the one that is propped up by his foot on the bed, Oswald's fingers cupping his ass cheek, as he moves forward, taking more of Ed's cock. As he gets a better grip of Ed's cheek, his fingers brush against Ed's hole. 

"Ah, Oswald, please.". Each word, separated by a breath, as Ed tries to push down on his fingers, wanting them inside him, without dislodging himself from Oswald's mouth. Ed already looks wrecked, and it's such a beautiful sight, tiny beads of sweat, glisten on his skin, so he can't help himself as he swirls a finger around Ed's hole, pushing against it, has Ed, practically sobbing for more. 

Reluctantly, he lets Ed cock slip from his lips, taking a breath, all the while continuing to tease Ed's hole, he asks for lube. Ed manages to point to the bedside draw, he already knew it was there from his search earlier, he just wanted to see how far gone, Ed was. He's close enough that he can pull the draw open, without taking his fingers away from Ed. 

He flips the cap open, hand going behind Ed's back, he trickles it down the top of Ed's arse, straight down the center. His finger is now wet, he's sure he used too much, but doesn't care, Ed can always get more, he continues his teasing, giving Ed no warning when he thrusts his finger inside. 

Ed's free hand clamps onto Oswald's shoulder, to steady himself, as he pushes himself back, taking more of Oswald's finger inside him, the whine Ed gives as he starts to thrust his finger, has him groaning, he wants Ed now, when he pulls his finger out, he replaces it quickly with two, impatience showing, as he shoves them firmly inside. 

Ed's grip on his shoulder, verges on painful, as he fucks him steadily with his fingers, Ed's head is thrown back as he gasps and whines, shoving down onto his hand to take his fingers deep. He shuffles himself back further onto the bed, slowly, being careful of his knee. 

With one last thrust, he withdraws his fingers, wrapping them around his own length, his hand is soaked with lube, he definitely used too much, Ed watches him as he stroke himself, his mouth hanging wide open, as he tries to catch his breath. 

His own hand already feels good, but he wants Ed. 

"Turn around, legs wide.".

Ed follows instructions beautifully, as he does as instructed, he places his hand on Ed's back, just to feel his skin under his fingers, sliding them down to take hold of Ed's hip. 

"Ride me.". Ed bends his knees, as he grips his hip tight, his other hand lines himself up, as Ed hovers over his lap, Ed's hands gripping his own knees for balance. Oswald guides him down, his tip barely touches against his fluttering hole, as Ed impales himself, pushing down and taking all of him without stopping, the moan Ed gives, is something between pleasure and pain, as he adjusts.

With his hand now free, he reaches around and takes hold of Ed's cock, stroking him back to full hardness. This all feels very different to how he imagined, he can feel Ed squeezing around him, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip at the sensation, groaning. It's too much, and not enough at the same time, his body feels alight, as if it's on fire. 

Then Ed starts to move, bouncing slightly, undulating in his lap, he moves both hands to grip either side of Ed's arse, spreading his cheeks wide as he pushes him up, almost to the point of pushing him off, he watches his cock sliding free, before Ed shoves himself back down, he does it again, as Ed's whole body shakes. 

Ed pulls himself free, turning around, he pushes Oswald flat onto the bed, he straddles him, as he takes Oswald's cock in hand and sinks back down, a sob tears it's way out of Ed. 

"I want to see you.". He pants, tears in his eyes, as he leans down to kiss Oswald messily, before sitting back up, hands on Oswald's chest, as he rides him as asked. Ed looks truly beautiful, as he lifts his hips slowly, before slamming himself down, the drag is maddening. 

He shifts, using his good leg to allow him to thrust up into Ed, on his next slow drag up, causing Ed to shiver and whine as he holds himself still, so Oswald can thrust up into him. He changes the angle slightly, and Ed is left gasping for breath as he collapsed down onto him. 

Oswald doesn't stop, he can't, Ed is begging for him to keep going, through breathless pants, as he pushes himself back up, his body shaking. Ed's glasses now lay discarded on the bed, as Ed meets him thrust for thrust. Oswald is transfixed by a single drop of sweat, that trails down from Ed's hairline, between his eyes, that are firmly squeezed shut.

He can feel that he is close, and closes his hand around Ed's cock, more confident now, he tries to match his thrusts with the stroke of his hand. Ed makes a high keening noise, as he covers Oswald's hand with his release. With a handful more thrusts he joins him, pushing in deep as he comes, clutching onto Ed, as they both shake and gasp for breath. 

He wonders if any of this is even real, maybe Ed really did kill him over a week ago, either that or he's high on the drugs Ed gave him to numb his pain, he laughs at himself, only he could fall in love, with a man who turns out to be the most wanted serial killer, this city has ever seen.

As Ed snuggles next to him, both finally able to breath, Ed asks why he's laughing, his smile is soft, as he strokes Oswald's face, his long fingers, caress his cheek. Oswald tangles his fingers in Ed's hair, as he pulls him into a kiss, avoiding the answer, for now at least. 

**********************************************************

The whiskey bottle is almost empty, Jim knew what Harvey was doing, testing him, checking him, he could only hope that he passed. Harvey had spoken freely about his time as Oswald's partner, their friendship, until Fish had wanted him under her thumb. 

But Harvey hadn't given up on him, after Oswald had come to terms with working for Fish, he had carried on his friendship with Harvey. As they drank, time had passed quickly, a few familiar faces, coming and going, ones that he already knew worked for Fish Mooney.

He was surprised to find that he liked the older man, cop stories had him laughing along with him, seeing a side to him that helped him to understand why Oswald liked him so much, even after Harvey had left the force to be with Fish.

Harvey straightened, his shoulders going stiff, as Butch whistled and his voice carried from where he stood at the door, talking to someone.

"Looking fancy there Ed!".

Jim swung himself around to catch a look at the man that Butch was talking to, considering Harvey's reaction to the name, he assumed that this was Edward Nygma, the man that Harvey wanted him to look into. 

He was not what Jim was expecting, tall and thin, with brown hair and glasses, he had expected him to look something more along the lines of Butch, muscular and bullish, not someone who looked better suited as a clerk or librarian even. The clothing was somewhat fancy, Butch had been correct in his assessment, as Ed fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with what he was wearing. 

Harvey inhaled and gave the man a wolf whistle of his own.

"Get over here Ed, let's take a look at you.". Harvey beckoned him over with a wave, Jim would swear that he saw a flash of recognition cross Ed's face, when his eyes landed on him, but it was replaced quickly with a soft depreciating smile, as Ed almost tripped over his own feet, on his way over to them. 

Harvey indicated for Ed to give them a spin, he obliged somewhat clumsily, and there was that soft smile again, the half rise of his lips, Harvey had been right, something about this man was off, setting those alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Fish did always have good taste, it looks good on you Ed!".

Ed pulled lightly against the shirt, tugging it away from his body, as if it wasn't something that he would ordinarily wear and was uncomfortable for him. 

He appraised him, trying to pinpoint what exactly it was that didn't sit right with him about Ed's act, because yes, that's what it was, Ed was acting. All nervous and fidgety, making himself less than he was, the little fake trip, to help cover his slip up when he recognized him, clever, it was no wonder that Harvey had picked up something off about him, he could see it too.

Just who was Ed Nygma?, and more importantly, how did he know Jim?, he was positive that he had never seen Ed before today, but it was obvious that Ed had seen him, but where?, and when?.

"Ed, let me introduce you to Jim here, he's Oswald's partner at the GCPD.".

There was that flash of recognition again, as Ed tipped his head down, mumbling a 'nice to meet you detective', clever, hiding again, Jim admitted his act was good, if Harvey hadn't said anything he wouldn't have picked up on it himself. 

"Harvey tells me you took Oswald to the clinic, thanks for looking out for my partner Ed, I appreciate it.".

There was a flinch from Ed, something that Jim had just said, had angered or irritated him in some way, it was so brief, that had Jim not been studying him so intently, he would have missed it completely, Ed muttered that he needed to see Fish, as he rushed off towards the back of the club.

Harvey lifted his glass once more, downing the last of the liquid, as he turned to Jim. 

"So. What do you think?". Harvey inclined his head in the direction that Ed had just gone. 

"Yeah, I see what you mean, I'll do some digging and see what I can find out.".

He copied Harvey, downing his own glass, before setting it back onto the bar, he stood, it was time to leave. He at least had some idea where Oswald was, a trip out of Gotham was in order, no time like the present. He lent into Harvey's space, placing a friendly hand on the man's shoulder, letting him know that he would be in touch with what he found. Harvey wished him luck. 

He approached Butch to retrieve his guns, he handed them back to him, this time the smile was more genuine, it would seem he now had Harvey's seal of approval. Butch clamped his large hand on Jim's shoulder, opening the door for him, so he could leave. 

"See you soon Butch.".

"Be careful Jim.".

Butch's smile stayed in place, as he lent towards him to whisper, making sure no one else was around first to eavesdrop. He slid a folded piece of paper into Jim's coat pocket, giving it a gentle tap. 

"Address of the clinic, Ed took him, if that helps, I heard Harv ask you to look into him, I don't trust him either, no one lasts long in his job, especially if they are as nervous as he makes himself out to be, Ed's lasted longer than all the rest, just watch your back.".

Butch pulled away from him raising his voice, "Detective, have a nice day!".

Jim made his way across the street, back to his car, he sat for a minute. A trip out of Gotham was first, then he would find out exactly who Edward Nygma was, not just for Harvey and Butch, he wanted to know himself now, he hadn't been in Gotham long, so how did Edward know him?. 

Deep in thought, he almost missed Ed as he shot out of the club, making his way to a light green car, Jim made a quick note of the license plate, 'RIDL LVR', he would check it out later at the precinct, but right now he had been presented with the perfect opportunity to follow Ed. Hopefully he was on his way home and not on some errand for Fish. 

Traffic had started to pick up, but Jim found it easy to follow Ed's car, he hung back as Ed made a turn into Grundy street. Jim idled the car at the curb, watching as Ed parked up. As Ed exited the car, his whole demeanor was different from earlier at the club. 

He walked with purpose and confidence, more of a strut than a walk, gone was the fumbling, bumbling Edward Nygma that worked for Fish, this man was his complete opposite. He observed him skip up the stairs to the apartment building, without a single misstep. 

Harvey's instincts had been right all along, Jim would figure out what Edward Nygma was up to with his little act, but first he needed to find Oswald. With one last glance at Ed's building, Jim pulled back into the traffic, time to pay the clinic a visit and find his partner, maybe even talk him into coming back to Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish has a test for Ed.  
Oswald's life just got more complicated.

Ed had to admit to himself that he really liked the suit. The tailor that Fish had sent him to had clearly been in fear of his life, but he had still performed the alterations to perfection, even working at such a fast pace. He decided that when he was in charge he would have to come back and have a few more suits made, maybe some for Oswald as well, he couldn't have him standing by his side looking anything less than fantastic. Oswald's off the rail suits would have to go, it was acceptable he supposed, for a detective, but for one of the Kings of Gotham, no, he wanted his man to look nothing less than spectacular. 

He never had been someone with an eye for fashion, but the material felt amazing against his skin. The trousers and jacket were a subtle black with dark gray stripes, when the light hit them in just the right way. Kind of boring and somewhat drab, he thought a nice shade of green would look so much better, a dark forest perhaps. He had plenty of time to muse on his color choice later, Fish needed to see the end result, now that the suit was ready. 

Ed's earlier humor had faded back into the background, he still found it hilarious that Fish was gifting him to Oswald of all people, how she was unwittingly playing straight into his hands, fate was truly on his side. 

His hand caressed down his chest as he inspected his reflection in the floor length mirror. The tailor had left him to change, and he could not resist dropping his act to show his more confident side. His tongue ran slowly across his bottom lip, seductive, he knew what effect it had on Oswald, after watching his man gulp, eyes trained firmly on Ed's lips.

His pretend role as a prostitute, to get Oswald alone had been a challenge for him, to ensnare the man of his dreams without saying a word, recalling how tongue tied he had become when Oswald had awoken in his bed, he is infinitely glad he used his body and natural attributes instead. 

Still, seduction hadn't come easy to him, but with his newly found confidence it was much like being an actor, he stopped being Edward Ngyma, and instead had become a totally different person, who already had confidence in spades. Even now he was finding it difficult to keep up the charade, he wanted to shine under the spotlight, not running around being Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, downtrodden, overlooked, practically invisible until his services were required. 

Ed's face had turned into a sneer, his eyes filled to the brim with unleashed fury. Soon he can cast aside this ridiculous act, then all of Gotham's underworld will quake at his rise. The Riddler is coming, the man who will depose Fish from her throne. Already his name is on the lips of all of Gotham, soon people will learn the name of the man behind the moniker, untouchable by the GCPD, with his very own ex detective at his side, absolute power at the tips of his fingers. 

A shiver courses through his body at the mere thought, it's so very close that he can almost taste his success. The feeling is almost sexual in nature, quickening his breath, glancing down at the mirror image in front of him, Ed is pleased to see that the cut of the trousers hides nothing, his burgeoning arousal on full display.

With one finger holding the collar of the jacket, he spins to the left, glancing back at his reflection in the mirror over his shoulder, the jacket flairs out and comes to rest at the small of his back. Oh heavens, his arse looks amazing in the trousers, he begrudgingly accepts the color choice for now. Ed's positive that Oswald won't be able to keep his hands off him. Secondary concern is Fish, seeing how she fondled him earlier, he is most concerned that she will do it again. 

The shudder this time is one of revulsion, all arousal flees at the very thought of her long fingernails, dancing their way across his skin. It's enough to put a dent in his confident demeanor, as he shrugs on the jacket, fastening the two buttons with a slightly trembling hand.

Tugging the jacket down by the hem, he does make quite a striking figure, there is no point putting off the inevitable, he may as well get it over with and return to Fish. With any hope she will give him the rest of the day off and he can return to Oswald, at least he hasn't eaten yet, so when she starts her pawing of him, it's unlikely that he will vomit.

Oswald will have to make his reappearance soon, so he can put the last part of his plan into action. Already his mind has corrected and improved the final installment of Fish's downfall, made all the more easier, now that they can work as a pair under her very nose. To play at being Oswald's pet whore, he shivers with excitement at the very prospect of flaunting their love out in the open, Oswald can finally embrace who he truly is. As his King he can let his blood lust free, unrestrained from the shackles of the GCPD, no longer beholden to Fish's blackmail or the narrow minded cretins that he currently works with.

The tailor looks him over one last time, obviously not wanting to bring down Fish's ire upon him for doing any shoddy work, his nervous hands flutter around Ed as he pinches and pulls at the fabric, finally happy with the end result. Ed endures it, sorely tempted to kill the odious little man where he stands, only stopped by the thought of the future attire that he can make for him, once he's King.

Returning to the club, with his act firmly back in place, Butch stops him at the entrance. He's somewhat flustered by the way Butch is looking at him, another one who has to go, far too loyal to Fish for his own good. The 'ape' even has the audacity to whistle at him. He could cut his throat with a wide smile on his face, right now in fact, but then his suit would be ruined. Ed's earlier lust for shedding blood, bubbles its way to the surface once more.

"Looking fancy there Ed!".

Imbecile, of course he looks amazing, any idiot with eyes could see how simply stunning he looks. The flinch, he gives is all too real, as that oaf Bullock, wolf whistles at him.

"Get over here Ed, let's take a look at you.".

He swings around to see Harvey on his usual perch at the bar, what he wasn't expecting was the man sat next to him, none other than Oswald's rookie, James Gordon. He fake stumbles over his own feet, quickly schooling his features, hiding the fact that he recognized the other man. What was he doing here?, all buddy, buddy with Bullock, knocking back the hard stuff, at this time in the afternoon. Was he looking for Oswald?. _Why?. _

Harvey indicates for Ed to give them a spin, he does adding a stumble for good measure, he forces down his lips, fighting back a sneer as he comes to the conclusion that Jimmy boy, wants his man, he wants Oswald for himself.

"Fish did always have good taste, it looks good on you Ed!".

Ed pulls lightly against the shirt, tugging it away from his body, as he ignores Harvey's comment. '**This** is what Oswald wants, **me!**, he gets to have **this!**, why would he want you Jimbo?, **Oswald is mine!**'. Jealousy swims its way to the surface, maybe they could kill him together, yes, him and Oswald, that's a wonderful idea, then Jim will know who it is that Oswald really wants. 

Harvey's voice drags him away from his musings of the myriad of ways that he wants to kill Jim, each one allowing him to flaunt Oswald's desire for him in Jim's face, before he dies.

"Ed, let me introduce you to Jim here, he's Oswald's partner at the GCPD.".

He fights back his smile, dropping his head to look at his feet as he mumbles back a platitude, imagining that Jim is taking his final breath, that his eyes are clouding over as death takes hold, with Oswald pulling him away and holding Ed close, blood specked, as he demands a kiss, plundering Ed's mouth as they both revel in the aftermath of their blood lust.

"Harvey tells me you took Oswald to the clinic, thanks for looking out for my partner Ed, I appreciate it.".

Ed flinches at the sound of Jim's voice, for a second he doesn't quite grasp why Jimbo is not laying dead at his feet, oh Jim is still very much alive, for now. He sends an irritated glare Jim's way before he can stop himself, covering as quickly as he can by rushing towards the back of the club to see Fish. 

He wants to get this over with quick, so that he can get back to Oswald, explain the plan to him. Tomorrow Oswald will have to pretend to return to Gotham, pay Fish a visit so that Ed can be presented to him, to show him her appreciation for all his hard work, then the fun can finally begin. 

A week, and he can drop his act forever, The Riddler will rise to his true seat of power, and with Oswald by his side they will be unstoppable. Then the blood will flow in the streets of Gotham, for any who dare oppose them, a warning, letting all of the underworld know how this city will now be run. The Riddler and... Oswald. Ed comes to an abrupt stop in front of Fish's office door, Oswald will need a name, one that will strike fear at its very utterance.

There is no time to think about it now, Fish will be waiting. Ed tries not to notice the tremble in his hand, as it closes around the handle. In his haste to get this over with he almost forgets to knock, remembering at the last moment before the door slides open. She looks up as he enters, paperwork is pushed aside as she stands, a hum of approval falling from her lips at what she sees, as she moves forward into his space. Her hands stroke over the jacket, as she circles him, like a panther waiting to pounce. Her eyes seeming to eat him alive. 

Ed knows that she isn't interested in him in _that way_, everything she does is made to unnerve, unbalance whomever is unfortunate enough to hold her attention, and right this instant it's him. He still finds it intolerable, even armed with this knowledge, never liking the feel of another persons hand upon him, until Oswald. He suffers in silence while she mauls and fondles him, his skin itches where she touches him, over the shirt and trousers, having already removed the jacket for him.

She at least seems satisfied with his appearance, stepping back, indicating with a flick of her hand for Ed to take a seat. He unleashes the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, as he all but collapses into the chair that Fish had draped his jacket over. She leaves the room and Ed is left wondering just what exactly is going on, why she hasn't dismissed him already. Fish returns with a blond man in tow, mid twenties, mildly attractive, he stands ramrod straight looking at Fish, with more than a small amount of fear in his eyes. 

"Edward, this here is Vincent, he would like a job in my wonderful organization, as I am now in need of a new umbrella boy it would seem. Seduce him.".

She sits herself down, straightening the hem of her dress, with an irritated sniff, clearly waiting for Ed to follow her command. 'What?', Ed knew how sadistic Fish could be, did she honestly expect him to prove himself in this way, before she gives him to Oswald. He throws a glance in Vinny's direction and has to force back his smile, at the look of absolute fear that is etched on the young mans face.

Something primal and sadistic of his own, takes a hold of him as he stands. He almost forgets himself, forgets that Fish is sat watching his every move intently. Ed forces himself to stumble, wanting to let go of his act completely and embrace this new desire, that's so similar to what he experiences when he kills. It enables him to brush up against the younger man, his actions coming off as sensual, rather than clumsy. He feels the sudden gasp of shock, through Vinny's chest, where it's now pressed against his own. 

His hand had landed on Vinny's shoulder to steady himself as he fell against him, pressed as close as they are, he slides his hand slowly down the man's chest as he rights himself, taking a minuscule step back, but staying firmly in Vinny's personal space. There is a warning, screaming in the back of his head, not to go too far, not to let his act slip too much or it will arouse Fish's suspicions. But this is far too delicious for him to pass up, he can almost taste the fear and desire that is radiating from the other man. 

Vinny's breathing has become erratic, his eyes dance between Fish and Ed, unsure who poses the more imminent threat right now. But those same eyes contain a thirst for Ed, he can see it in the wide, dark pupils, when they land on him. The panting huff of his breath, as Ed licks at his bottom lip with the very tip of his tongue, as he keeps direct eye contact. Ah, it's not just Oswald that it has an effect on. 

Ed leans in closer, they are almost the exact same height, as they both now share the same breath, as Ed, scant millimeters from Vinny's lips, brushes his own against his, too delicate to be a kiss. His tongue peeks out to moisten his own bottom lip again, and lightly touches against Vinny's slightly parted ones. As Ed pulls slowly back away from him, the man clearly forgetting that Fish is present, lunges for him, crushing his mouth on Ed's.

A disapproving noise from Fish brings Vincent back to his senses, shoving Ed away from him so fast, that Ed's stumble is all too real this time. The look of absolute fear and disgust on Vinny's face, has Ed trampling down a snort of laughter. Thankfully, it is covered by Vinny boy's babbling apologies to Fish. The glare she sends his way quickly silences him. 

"Vincent assured me that he only likes woman, isn't that right Vincent?, or did you lie to me?".

Honestly, Ed was waiting for Vinny to start crying, the man's eyes had gone glassy, and he had started to hyperventilate so much so, that Ed was sure that he was going to faint from lack of oxygen at any moment. It was beginning to look likely that poor ol' Vinny, was going to receive a bullet to the brain within the next few minutes. He could already tell that Fish's patients was wearing thin.

"I don't know what just happened Miss Mooney, I've never... I don't like men... It was him, he kissed me, he's sick!".

Vinny valiantly tried to fumble his way through an excuse, turning his fear into anger at Ed, causing Fish to roll her eyes, before she backhanded him across the face for his last comment. Any last shred of hope that Vinny may have had of getting out of the club alive, had just evaporated with him running his mouth off. 

Ed didn't feel the least bit sorry for him, attempting to use him as a scapegoat to protect his own hide, pathetic. Ed was far too busy reveling in a sense of pride, that he had such an effect on someone, all thanks to a mere wardrobe change. 

"I think that my Oswald will like the suit Edward, it does highlight your attributes rather well, you still need to do something with your hair.".

Fish sniffed giving the impression that she was now thoroughly bored with the whole situation, before running her hands up into his hair, tugging and fluffing it, into a style that Ed hoped didn't look totally ridiculous. Finally satisfied with his new appearance she turned her attention to Vincent once more. 

"I'll let you know when your needed Edward, just as soon as Oswald is back.".

With that, he's dismissed, he had half hoped to bare witness to Vinny's inevitable end, oh well, he does have much more exciting things to do than watch Fish, splatter the stupid boys brains. He wants to show off his new suit to Oswald for one, then fill him in on his plan, they will make an excellent team he can already tell. Soon Fish will be forgotten, in the history of Gotham's underworld, it's time for The Riddler to shine.

He strides out of the club as Edward Nygma, but by the time he has driven home through the Gotham traffic, he is The Riddler once more. Charismatic, confident that Oswald will take one look at him, and ravish him senseless. He shivers in anticipation at the very thought, as he parks the car. His mind is so preoccupied with his desire for Oswald, that he fails to notice the car that had been tailing him from Fish's club, as it pulls to a stop at the corner of his street, with the motor still running. 

He can't keep the sway from his hips as he walks, taking the stairs gracefully like a dancer. Opening his apartment door, he is greeted with the sight of Oswald standing next to the sofa, holding his lamp aloft as if ready to strike someone down with it. Just seeing his pose, armed and ready to bludgeon someone, alights Ed's need for him even more. He hungers for Oswald to pull him close, just how he imagined him doing earlier. 

_"Oswald."._

Ed only had to take a few strides before he is standing in front of him, pulling him against his body, as he removes the lamp from his grasp with one hand. Then Oswald is grabbing the back of his head and plundering his mouth in the filthiest kiss that Ed has ever experienced. Suddenly the lamp is gone from his hand and he is now free to wrap his man in his arms, pulling him in close so that their bodies are pressed tightly together. The rest of the world falls away with Oswald in his arms.

He somehow finds himself in Oswald's lap, when he comes back to his senses. His lips skating across the delicate skin of Oswald's throat. Nuzzling and mouthing at his skin, enjoying the heat and pulse against his lips. Oswald gently pushes at his chest, causing him to whine in displeasure, forcing him to unlatches his lips from Oswald's neck. 

"What are you wearing?". 

'Oh shit the suit', Ed had totally forgotten that he wanted to show it off, his thirst to get his hands on Oswald had overridden everything else, when he had seen him standing there looking ready to inflict violence. He instantly becomes self-conscious, hesitant about showing it off now, as he gracefully stands up from his perch on Oswald's lap to give his man a twirl. 

"Do you like it?". 

Ed hesitantly asks, as he watches Oswald's throat dry swallow. Oswald's eyes seemed to run over every inch of Ed's body, unable to tear them away from him for even a second, his desire for Ed evident. Oswald simply manages a nod back at him, while gesturing for him to come back, patting his lap. Ed grins wide with most of his teeth showing as his confidence returns to him, he obliges straddling him once more, there is no other place that he would rather be right now. 

Oswald takes hold of him, fingers gripping his arse cheeks to pull him flush against him, Ed gives a pleased hum at being manhandled in this way, letting Oswald know he can do as he wishes, anything that he wants, he is Oswald's completely. Oswald gasps with his mouth hanging open at the press of their arousal's, Oswald's fingers are still digging into his backside, rolling him forward, his grip is almost painful and he loves how possessive his man is. He understands instantly what it is that Oswald wants, and he begins to roll his hips into him. 

Ed throws his head back in pleasure, as he undulates in his lap, clasping Oswald's shoulders for leverage, when he remembers that he is still fully dressed in his new suit. He makes a disgruntled noise deep in his throat, and removes himself from Oswald's grasp. His legs feel like jelly as he stumbles a few feet away, desperately trying to catch his breath. He holds up one hand in apology, as he starts to remove his trousers, finger scrabbling at the buttons and zip. He needs to get the suit off as fast as possible, right this instant. 

"I don't want to make a mess of these, they are dry clean only.".

"What the hell Ed!, how can you worry about a suit at a time like this.".

Ed hoped that he looked suitably apologetic, because Oswald sounded royally pissed off at the interruption, before it hit him that Oswald actually liked the suit, he couldn't hold back the smile that rushed to his face.

"Do you like it, Fish said that you would.".

With his suit now taken care of, he crawls back into his lap, only for Oswald to quickly push him down onto the floor. He is slightly confused until he realized what it was that Oswald wanted. He was more than happy to oblige as he watched Oswald free himself from his trousers. He smiled before he began kissing his way up Oswald's thighs, before sucking the tip of him into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it to get a taste. Oswald slid his hand into his hair, gripping it tight in his hands, Oh god he could feel his own cock pulse with the pleasure as Oswald suddenly rams himself into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Ed can't hold back his groan of satisfaction as Oswald's cock glides against his tongue. Oswald started shallow at first as he was clearly enjoying the sensation, before he started to speed up pushing more of his length inside.

Ed clasps his hands tight against his thighs, in an attempt to stop himself from getting carried away, he is so close to coming right now, and as soon as Oswald thrust his length into his throat, holding him down cutting off his air, forcing a contented hum from his nose where it is pressed into the curls of Oswald's pubic hair, he can feel his cock twitch on the brink of orgasm. 

Ed suddenly found himself pushed away from Oswald with some force, falling back against his feet. What just happened?, did he do something wrong?. 

_"Oswald!"._

"Why?, at least tell me that, what did I do for Fish to send you to me, what was the plan? ... To break me, before you kill me? .. TELL ME?".

"Oswald, I don't understand, what ...".

"Cut the crap Ed, I know OK.". Oswald rummaged in the pocket of his trousers, currently still down around his ankles, removing the broken ring, he threw it at Ed. He flinched as it bounced off his chest and onto the floor. "You're one of her whore's, I just want to know why she sent you to fuck with me. What was her plan?".

He watched as Oswald wiped his face with his hand, brushing away the tears now adorning his cheeks, as he waited for Ed to speak.

"What?. No, Oswald, I'm not her whore, how can you even think that?, I'm your soulmate, fate brought you to me, together we will kill Fish and be the rightful rulers of Gotham, I've been planning this for months, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, tonight, I know you have stopped taking the medication I left for you, I wanted you to know everything, I was going to tell you before but you got shot, and I didn't want to tell you until you were healed.".

Tears of Edward's own sparkle in his eyes, he could feel them ready to fall at any second, as he appealed for Oswald to understand.

"If you're not her whore, why do you have that ring?, I recognized it Ed.".

Ed realizes that he found his trophy box, he is up on his feet and grabbing it off the shelf, holding it close to his chest, his heart is suddenly beating erratically, forcing down his growing panic he takes a deep breath. Crossing back to sit crossed legged in front of Oswald, placing his box on the floor. He picks up the broken ring, toying with it absentmindedly with his long fingers, watching the light dance across its surface.

He lifts his face to Oswald, this was not how he had intended for his explanation to go, every scenario that had played out in his head, came nowhere near the situation that he now found himself in. How on earth had Oswald come to his conclusion, nothing about this made any sense, why would he be working for Fish?. Well, OK, he was actually working for Fish, but he never had any intention of causing the love of his life any harm, the exact opposite in fact, he thought that Oswald knew all of this. 

How could he have been so stupid?, he should have explained everything to him ages ago, right at the very start. He berates himself, surly Oswald will leave him now, he can't let that happen. Before he can let the panic take full hold, he forces back all of his confidence. 

"Oswald, I'm The Riddler!".

Oswald looks stunned for a second, he watches as a number of emotions flash across Oswald's face. Suspicion and disbelief are both evident, as he finally seems to find his voice. 

"Say I believe you, If you are 'The Riddler', someone that I have been hunting for months, tell me something that only the killer would know, not something leaked to the press by those imbeciles that I work with, come on Ed, make it good. Because as of right now, I'm finding it hard to believe.".

Ed's confidence comes rushing back full force, he can prove himself to Oswald, his smile is blinding after he takes a shaky breath, bubbling with pride at everything that he has achieved so far. 

"The riddles are all on a playing card.". Ed giggled happily.

"The press know that, it was one of the first details that were leaked Ed, nice try.". Oswald snorted.

"Ah, but they didn't say what card, Oswald.".

Ed was vibrating with unrestrained energy as he smirked, he was so enjoying proving to Oswald how very clever he is.

"It's a green Ace of Diamonds, with a rather beautiful question mark design, I know that you have probably tried to trace the card's origin and come up empty, seeing as they are not your everyday variety.".

Ed was practically bouncing on the spot now, humming in amusement at the look of shock on Oswald's face.

"How did you possibly know that?, this isn't funny Ed.".

Ed shuffles towards him on his knees, taking hold of Oswald's hands with his, as he gazes up into his face.

"I already told you, it's me, I'm The Riddler.".

Ed's blinding smile is slipping, as he holds tight to his hands, waiting for Oswald to say something, he desperately needs his approval, to know that everything is alright, but Oswald looks completely lost, deep in thought. The silence from Oswald is deafening. He can't breath, as panic starts to dig its claws back into him. 

Ed almost cries when Oswald pulls his hands free, but then he was pulling Ed towards him, wrapping him in his arms, as he buried his head against Ed's neck. The breath rushing back into his lungs made him feel light headed, as he swooned into Oswald's hold. 

He can feel Oswald's lashes as they brush against the skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, he shudders in Oswald's arms.

_"Oswald!"_. Ed breaths his name, his voice shakes, as the tears that he had been holding back now threaten to fall. Oswald places a kiss against his throat, he can't help but relax against him with a gentle sigh. Oswald kisses him in the same spot again, before trailing his mouth, warm and wet up the side of his neck. Oswald's hands are everywhere, it's as if he doesn't want an inch of Ed's skin to be left untouched. His mouth is open as he pants, body on fire as Oswald claims his lips, devouring him. The tug on his hair is painful and perfect, as Oswald angles his head where he wants. 

Oswald growls in frustration as he can't pull him any closer, he tears his lips from Ed's, both breathing heavy, their desire mirrored in each others eyes. Oswald drags him up onto his feet and stumbles for his effort, clearly having forgotten about his leg. Ed quickly holds him close, pushing his arousal against his hip, he wants Oswald now, the desire is driving him insane.

Finally naked, in front of Oswald, where he now sits on the bed, he lets Oswald position him. A brief flick of Oswald's tongue against the tip of Ed's cock, is all that he gets before Oswald has his mouth around him. He shakes as he holds back his tears at how perfect it is, the feel of Oswald's mouth wrapped around his cock is sublime. He pulls at his hair in a desperate attempt not to cum. Gasping for breath, he locks eyes with Oswald in pure amazement, that he is willing to give him this. 

"Ah, Oswald, please.". He gasps between each word, as Oswald's finger finds his hole, teasing him. Ed tries to push down on his fingers, wanting them inside him, without dislodging his cock from the glorious warmth of Oswald's mouth. Oswald gives him no warning when he thrust his finger inside, soon one finger becomes two and Ed sobs in ecstasy. He gasps and whines, shoving himself down onto Oswald's hand to take his fingers deeper. 

When Oswald tells him to turn around, he can't move fast enough, wanting more than his fingers inside him. As he sinks onto Oswald's cock, every single second is absolute bliss, the pleasure and pain of it steals his breath away. Ed pulls himself free, turning around, he pushes Oswald flat onto the bed and straddles him, as he takes Oswald's cock in hand and sinks back down, as a sob tears its way out of his mouth. He never imagined that it would be this perfect.

"I want to see you.". He pants, his vision is blurry through his tears, as he leans down to kiss Oswald messily, he loses his glasses before sitting back up, hands on Oswald's chest, as he rides him. Then Ed's world turns white and he's pretty sure that he blacks out for a second, as he comes back to his senses gasping and snuggling next to Oswald, tired, sated and incredibly content.

******************************************

Later, as Ed lies happy and content on Oswald's chest, pressing kisses across any patch of bare skin that his lips can reach, he tells him his plans, while Oswald runs his fingers through Ed's hair. Oswald has so many questions he doesn't know which to ask first, so he lets Ed talk. 

Only Fish would think of giving someone a prostitute as a gift for their service to her. He is rather taken aback at how much Fish knows about his taste in men, and just how much he likes to dominate them. By her gifting Edward to him, it would appear that she believes Ed's act for now at least, but he can already see Ed's grip on it is starting to slip. The more confident side that Ed has shinning through more and more, it's only a matter of time before he gives himself away.

As he half listens to some convoluted scheme involving a marching band, a singing telegram and a starter pistol, he wonders why Ed doesn't just put a bullet in her head and be done with it. Sometimes easy is best, and it would certainly involve less risk for the both of them, than what Ed is currently suggesting. 

A flicker of something he can't name, turns his stomach, when Ed mentions poisoning Harvey. A plan that Ed seems to think in hindsight is far too lenient of a way for Harvey to die, even though it would be excruciatingly painful. 

Oswald ponders his thoughts on Harvey Bullock, his one time mentor and closest thing to a friend that he's ever had, until he had sold him out to Fish, all in the name of love. Isn't that exactly what Oswald himself is doing right now, turning his back on everything and everyone, for his love of Ed. To rule Gotham at Ed's side, leave the force as Harvey had done, control the crime instead of playing catch up, after the crime has been committed. 

An endless cycle of corruption and betrayal, has he truly sunk that low, that he will happily stand by while the love of his life kills his only friend?. **Yes**, he will, if it means he gets Ed, the thought terrifies him, what wouldn't he do for this man in his arms if he were to only ask. He would turn this city that he loves into ash, if Ed so desired. 

"Oswald are you even listening to me?".

Ed sat himself up slightly, resting himself on his elbow so he could look Oswald in the face. He was still half sprawled across Oswald as their eyes met. He felt like he was drowning as he stared into Ed's brown pools, his eyelids pulled down as he squints in irritation at Oswald ignoring him. He can't help thinking how different Ed looks without his glasses, harsher somehow, as if he has lost all his soft edges. 

"What?... Yes of course I was listening Ed. I just think that it would be easier to just shoot them, we really don't need such an elaborate plan.".

Ed's face pulled into a frown, Oswald could see the anger growing as he spoke, but it would be suicide to let Ed have his way, far too many things could go wrong. He would give Ed anything he asked for, but this plan was insane. 

"_Shoot them..._". Ed gasped theatrically. "Where would be the fun in _that?_. It's about sending a message Oswald, we are to be feared throughout all of Gotham, any idiot can shoot someone. No, my plan has flair, it has panache, it's perfect.".

Ed made OK signs with his hands as if to reinforce his point. Oswald tried to hold back his snort at just how ridiculous Ed looked right now, totally naked, hair a complete mess, making stupid OK signs, but it was a wasted effort as he let rip and found himself laughing. Oh dear god, he really loved this man, idiotic ideas and all, what spell had Ed cast to make him feel this way. 

Ed clearly didn't find Oswald amusing, as he untangled himself and sat up in a huff.

"Oswald I don't think that you grasp the genius of my plan!".

"Edward, your plan is _insane!_".

Ed swung around, standing up, he loomed over him, where Oswald remained reclined on the bed, an angry glower upon Ed's face. He lashed out at him with his voice full of venom, that Oswald didn't know Ed was capable of. 

"There is _nothing insane_ about my plan, when I am King everyone will tremble at the slightest whisper of my name. They will bow down to The Riddler, and they won't get up until I permit them to. I thought that **you** would have more faith in me, that **you** would understand _my plan_. But maybe you have been following Fish's orders for so long, that you don't remember what it's like to think for yourself anymore.". 

He sat up then, pushing Ed away from him, he scoffed, surely he couldn't be serious, take over Gotham as The Riddler, the most wanted killer in the city. Edward was truly insane if he thought that letting everyone know that Edward Nygma was The Riddler, was actually a good idea. He would be arrested before Fish's body even had a chance to grow cold. 

"Ed, you're not thinking clearly, this is madness. No one can ever know that you are The Riddler, they will take you away from me, _do you actually want to go to Arkham?_.".

Oswald already knew that Ed was unhinged, but this, what he was suggesting, it was too much, Ed was going too far. There was a huge difference in Edward Nygma running Gotham's underworld and The Riddler. For this to have any chance of success, Ed being The Riddler had to remain secret. Why could he not see that?.

"Everyone must know Oswald, that is exactly the point. I have made a name for myself. Who would ever be afraid of Edward Nygma?. No, The Riddler. Will. Rise. And I will have control of this city, together we will be unstoppable Oswald, can't you see that?".

No, Oswald could only see black and white, striped jumpsuits in their future, cold, drafty cells. Their only soundtrack, the screams of the criminally insane. He could not let Ed do this, there must be some way that he can make Ed change his mind, but as of right now, Oswald had no idea how he was going to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts snooping around.  
Oswald has plans of his own.

Jim drove back into the city, his entire trip had been a bust. The piece of paper containing the address that Butch had given him, lay in a crumpled ball on the passenger seat of the car. He had thrown it there in irritation when he had left the clinic. He had been informed that no one by the name of Oswald Cobblepot, had ever been registered there. Jim found himself at a bit of a loss on what to do next. 

He didn't know Oswald well enough to know what alias his partner would use, so looking through the registry book after having to flash his badge, had been a waste of time. Only five male patients had been booked in, in the time frame that Oswald had required treatment. None had Oswald's injuries. He could check the other clinics, but what would be the point?, he's fairly certain now that Nygma had lied to Harvey about Oswald's whereabouts.

At least Jim now had a lead, but what had Nygma done with an injured Oswald?. 

He drove to the precinct, Fish may have already run a background check on Nygma, but Jim was sure that whomever did it had missed something. Sometimes the smallest detail could be significant, clearly something had been overlooked, just where had Nygma come from?. What is his endgame? and what exactly does he want with Oswald?.

Jim managed to make it to the records office without being waylaid, the last thing he wanted right now was to be stopped and given more work to do. He had ducked Essen, comically hiding behind a pillar at the last second as she made her way back to her office. In his rush to remain unseen, he opened the door without knocking, startling the records clerk. 

He needed any information right now, Oswald's life might be at stake, that's if he wasn't already dead. He was incredibly tempted to just get back in his car and drive back to Nygma's apartment building, it wouldn't be too hard to find out which apartment was his. 

Not knowing what Nygma was up to first, would only result in Jim showing his hand, clueing the other man into the fact that his act wasn't as believable as he seemed to think, something that he didn't want to do. If Oswald was in fact still alive, it would put him at a greater risk, than he was currently in. 

If he went barging in now with no evidence of any wrongdoing to interrogate Nygma, he would cause the man to bolt and he would likely never find out what had happened to Oswald. Maybe the man's only crime was just being a little bit weird, but Jim doubted it. He felt in his gut that there was more to it, something big was in the works, he just didn't know what it was yet. 

Kristen, the records clerk that he had managed to sweet talked into giving him Oswald's address, looked less than pleased to see him. Her hand clutched at her chest from where Jim had startled her by barging in. She stood scowling at him, Oh shit, he realized that he had stood her up, too busy chasing down a lead on the serial killer and trying to track down Oswald, their date had totally slipped his mind. 

Maybe it was for the best, office romances never normally work out, then things always have a habit of getting awkward. Kristen was pretty, in a conservative kind of way, but he generally liked his women to have a bit more fire in them.

"What do you want detective?". Her voice was cold and biting, she even managed to make his title sound like an insult. 

Oh yeah, she was definitely mad at him, he just didn't have the time or inclination to smooth her ruffled feathers right now. His head had started to pound, mostly thanks to all the booze he had drunk while talking to Harvey, and traffic on his way back into Gotham had been an absolute nightmare. 

There was a nagging fear in the back of his mind, that if he didn't find Oswald soon, that it would be too late for his partner. He had been to enough funerals already, thanks to his stint in the army, and he didn't want to add Oswald to that ever growing list. 

"Uhm... Hi Kristen, I need to see if we have a file on an Edward. Nygma.".

His attempt at an impish smile, was definitely not working its usual magic where Kristen was concerned. Her eyes narrowed behind her horn rimmed glasses, her glare was so fierce that he started to feel just a little bit uneasy. He had possibly been wrong about her fire after all, maybe after he has found Oswald, he will have more time to straighten things out with her. 

His brain still clouded by booze, wonders what she would be like in the sack, prim and demur or a tiger between the sheets, the withering look that she was currently sending his way, as if she could read his thoughts on the matter, probably meant that he was unlikely to find out anytime soon. 

She brushed her hands down her cardigan, and with a sharp click of her heels, she made her way over to a filing cabinet halfway down the room. He winced as she pulled out the draw rather forcefully, making the cabinet rattle and squeal, the sound of the screeching metal on metal, was not helping his headache. 

He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly with the palm of his hand, in a vein attempt to soothe his aching head, day drinking was never a good idea, but today it had been a necessity in an attempt to gain Harvey's trust. Jim wondered how the other man managed to function with that much alcohol in his system, but thinking back, he hadn't actually seen Harvey drink all that much. Maybe it was all for show, playing up to the washed out, old detective myth that he had cultivated for himself. 

Jim watched as her fingers danced over the files, before alighting on one, pulling it free from the draw. She stalked back towards him and hurriedly thrust the slim file at Jim, he was a man who could take a hint, quickly thanking her he fled, holding tight to the file, in the hope it would give him some kind of an answer. Talk about awkward, perhaps if he gave her some more time she might cool off enough to at least be civil towards him. 

The file was exceptionally thin, causing his heart to sink, it only containing one single citation, for a traffic violation. It would appear that his car had overstayed in a parking bay for longer than intended. Jim checked that the license plate was the same as the car, that he had seen Nygma drive earlier today. Yes, there was the license plate 'RIDL LVR'.

His eyes went to the address line of the citation, and the breath caught in his throat. It was in the very same street where Oswald lived. Had Nygma been tasked with surveilling Oswald for Fish?, or had he been doing it for his own nefarious reasons?. The second one was much more likely, as Jim was positive that Nygma had kidnapped his partner. 

As Jim became lost in thought, he absently scanned through the remaining details, desperate to find anything that he may have missed the first time, before settling on the license plate once again. It looked different written down on paper, than when he had been tailing the car earlier. With the pounding of his head, his mind just didn't want to cooperate, something was itching the back of his mind, he just didn't know what it was about the license plate that he found so odd. 

Sliding the sheaf of paper back inside the file, he tucked it under his arm. He had almost made it out of the precinct unseen, when detective Flass stopped him dead in his tracks. He was within arms reach of the door, damn it, he had almost made his escape, he had been so close. 

"Arnold, is there something that I can help you with?".

"It's me who can help you Jim, Essen assigned me as your new partner, always wanted to try my hand at being a homicide dick, narcotics is fun and all that, but homicides where it's at, am I right?".

Flass, fist bumped his shoulder, in what Jim assumed was camaraderie. The man seemed happy enough to be paired with him, it was a shame really that the feeling wasn't mutual. He had at least got the dick part right, Flass was a first class one. Jim had his suspicions that most, if not all of the narcotics team were on the take. 

"So... The Riddler!". Arnold gave an incredibly fake shiver of terror, which on any normal day would have had Jim chuckle along, if only to get rid of the man quicker. But as of right now it looked like he was stuck with this asshole, until he found Oswald. Shit, how was he going to do that now, with Flass now all of a sudden in the picture, was he expected to take orders from him now?, god help him. 

Oswald might be many things, abrupt, humorless, corrupt, but he would take him over Flass, any day of the week. Arnold's babbling was making his headache worse by the second. He briefly wondered how long he would get in Blackgate, if he pulled out his service pistol right now, and put a bullet between the mans eyes. He admitted that the thought was incredibly tempting, but with a deep sigh, he knew that the outcome wasn't worth it.

"So, any leads?".

Jim had no idea what Arnold had been yammering on about, but caught the question as Flass fist bumped his shoulder again, if he kept this up, he was going to be bruised by the end of the day. He wanted to laugh in Arnold's face, every lead that they had chased down had been a complete waste of their time, That's even if you could call them leads in the first place. They had been whistling into the dark, long before Oswald disappeared. The Riddler could kill half of Gotham at this rate, without any risk that he was going to get caught. 

Then the thought struck him like lightning, the file under his arm, presenting itself to Flass, as if it had a mind of its own. Two birds with one stone. Flass could stake out Nygma, all under the pretense that he might be The Riddler. A glory hound like Arnold, wouldn't pass up on the chance to collar the serial killer himself, stealing the thunder from Oswald and Jim. 

More important than Flass doing all the leg work for him, keeping tabs on Nygma which would surely be a waste of time, it would get him out of Jim's hair, so he could look into Nygma's background without Arnold breathing down his neck. He just hoped that his lie was convincing enough, that Flass fell for it. 

"Well, actually... It might be nothing... But we got a partial plate. This car has been spotted in the vicinity of two of the murders, I was just on my way to check it out now.".

Flass took the bait, taking the file out of his hands. 

"Why don't I look into this, while you can get stuck into all that paperwork, Jim, It's probably nothing like you say.".

Arnold was waving the file in the air, already backing away from him towards the door. Fighting to keep the smile from his face, he let his shoulders slump in defeat, but he had ceased to be of interest. Flass was far too intent on being the one to bring down The Riddler, as he left Jim and the precinct, determined to do just that.

*********************************************************

"Oswald, where do you think you're going?".

Edward was both angry and agitated, as he watched Oswald rummage around gathering his clothes, pulling them on in a rather disgruntled fashion. Oswald was currently ignoring Ed's queries and refusing to even look at him, his mouth tight and drawn as if he was holding himself back from a full scale argument with him, as he hurriedly dressed. 

Ed admitted to himself that announcing to all of Gotham, that he was The Riddler, was a risky move. And would likely result in the full force of law enforcement attempting to apprehend him. But this is what he had been working so hard for, making a name for himself. To strike fear in the very heart of all those that would oppose him, making them think twice, before they dare try to make a move against him.

Oswald would come around to his way of thinking, but it didn't prevent the anger at his lover for not acknowledging his brilliance. He thought surely that Oswald would be behind him all the way, firmly by his side, fully ready to get his own hands dirty to achieve their goal. Why could he not see how important this was?, that he rule Gotham as The Riddler. The city's very own bogeyman, someone to be feared and obeyed.

He resisted the urge to grasp Oswald and shake some sense into him, more afraid of what he might do to the man he loved for mocking his plan. There was nothing mad or insane about it, it was perfection personified. The perfect balance to set his new name in the history books. But he still had to stop him from leaving, because surely that was his intent right now. With Oswald refusing to even look at him, his anger was growing with each passing minute.

Ed would not let him dismiss him in such a way, it was meant to be them against the world, their love a shinning beacon, allowing them to win against anything this godforsaken city threw their way. First the removal of Fish and her cohorts, then anyone else stupid enough to try to steal their power. Not to have Oswald turn his back on all that he had already achieved, as if his accomplishments were nothing.

Oswald was fully dressed now, pulling on his last shoe, it seemed to be causing him some difficulty. Oswald's cursing made him flinched, almost rushing to help him, before opting instead to move to the door, standing firm to block Oswald's exit.

He limped towards him, fully dressed. As Ed stood his ground, naked and disheveled, a significant contrast which should have unnerved him, but he was too infuriated to care. Oswald's jaw gritted in determination or pain, Ed wasn't sure which. His man looked fierce, making Oswald look entirely too beautiful, it was a look that suited him incredibly well. 

"Move aside Ed!".

The hurt and pain evident in his voice, as Ed watched him clench his fists, just as furious as him. Ed found his anger totally captivating, and was having trouble from holding himself back from touching Oswald, to brush away the tightness of his lips with his thumb, or wrap his hand around his throat. His fingers itched with indecision.

"No, I can't let you go Oswald, we can talk this out, you will see things my way, if you would just listen.".

"I have been listening Ed, your plan is too complicated, don't you think I haven't thought about killing Fish myself. After she stole my dreams of being an honest cop away from me, the thought consumed me for months, but if I had taken her out it would have created a power vacuum. We would have had war, blood would have run in the streets, it would have been chaos, just how many innocent lives would have been lost as the criminals fought for control. Some small part of me wanted that still, to make a difference in this city, until I met you.".

Oswald voice broke at the end of his diatribe, he was breathing heavy, having unloaded all of that on Ed. He still wouldn't let him leave, it was for the best, Fish had to go, together they could make the difference to Gotham that Oswald wanted so badly. Maybe in a completely different way than he had initially intended, but if they controlled the crime, less lives would be lost in the long run, not that Ed particularly cared about that.

There would be a small war, Ed had no doubt about that. There would likely be some who would oppose them, wanting to take the seat of power for themselves. With Fish out of the picture, they would assume that the pair were not up to the task of running Gotham, being virtually unknown, and Ed just her umbrella boy, a nobody, the lowest of the low. Oswald with a reputation of his own, as Fish's pet detective.

Oswald was in front of him now, his clothed chest pressing up against his, despite his height he seemed to tower over Ed, a commanding presents, in borrowed clothes too big for him. Oswald looked so far removed from the man he first laid eyes on in Fish's club. The clothing should have made him look soft, but he radiated anger and hard lines, an immovable object, he was going to leave him. 

"Move. Aside. Ed!".

His voice hardened steel, the man now standing in front of him, was nothing like the Oswald that he had come to know. The threat of violence coming off him in waves, aroused Ed despite his anger, despite the knowledge that if he moved even a fraction of an inch, Oswald would walk out of his life forever. A shallow intake of breath, was the only sign that Oswald gave, that he could feel Ed's erection pressing against him. 

With their eyes locked, Ed noticed a flicker as Oswald's anger was replaced all too briefly by indecision, before his determination to leave resurfaced, a sneer now on his lover's face. He pressed Ed firmly against the door, his back hitting the cold metal should have put a dampener on his desire, but it had the exact opposite effect. The warmth of Oswald's body pressed to his front was making him want to crawl into the other man, bury himself deep in that warmth, that heat, Oswald's anger now an aphrodisiac, causing his head to swim. 

Oswald's desire didn't match his own, Oswald still refused to lay a hand upon him, as his lover breathed against his neck. A whimper broke free from Ed's mouth, unbidden. The need to grasp Oswald by his throat and take what he wanted, burned like a thousand suns, how easy it would be to overpower him, spread him open and take. His mouth goes dry at the very thought. He can feel the throb of his cock against his borrowed top, he wants to rip it off Oswald, return him to his naked state, devour every inch of him. 

Wrestling with his desire to take back control, The Riddler takes what he wants, when he wants, from who he wants. This is the man he wants to be, but with Oswald pressing so close, his resolve wavers, wanting to tear into the other man, leave bruises on his flesh, his detective black and blue. A blank canvas, waiting for teeth and fingers to create a portrait of violence and love upon his skin. He's hovering on the edge of a knife blade as Oswald's hand finally moves, he waits for his touch, waits for it to burn his flesh from his bones. 

Oswald's hand fixes itself on the handle of the door, his thumb brushing the skin of Ed's hip as he does so, leaving behind a burning trail in its wake. The door starts to slide open, moving Ed with it. Oswald's smile is all teeth, more a snarl of triumph, there's something cold and blank behind his smile now, as he steps away from Ed, his stare like ice. Taking away his heat and heart with him as he leaves. Ed's too afraid to stop him, least he kills him, instead of kiss him. 

No, it's better that he lets him go, so that Oswald can calm down, that the brilliance of his plan will have time to sink in. Oswald will see how wrong he was, they are meant to be together, Oswald will come back to him. Right now, Ed has other plans, the anger needs an outlet, he shakes with how very close he came to crossing a line with Oswald. What he might have done to the man he loves, had he not let him walk out on him. 

The urge to kill, to choke, every last breath from Oswald's body, for throwing his plan back in his face, for laughing at him, like so many others had done in the past. He would never be able to forgive himself, if he had allowed his fury to take charge and caused his man harm. But the desire is still present, like a living entity inside him, wanting nothing more than to spill blood and inflict pain. His victims breathless, dying screams a symphony of acceptance and worship, to The Riddler. 

**********************************************************

The blade slid into flesh, coming free with a soft sucking sound, almost a delicate pop, as Ed pulled back his arm to strike again. The knife slipped from his grasp, tumbling to the ground, landing in the ever spreading puddle of blood, that was once pumping its way around the mans circulatory system. He had lost the finesse from his usual kills, allowing the anger to take hold and have its way, with Ed merely its conduit.

The man had been waiting for him when he left his apartment building. His skills were obviously deficient, as Ed had noticed the tail almost from the very start. He had led the man on a merry dance, twisting and turning back on himself. Not trying to shake him, more just to see his resolve. He had the look about him, a cop, an incompetent one at that. First Jimmy, now this guy, were they closing in on him?. Had he slipped up somehow?, giving himself away.

He led him to the Narrows, speeding up and slowing down, he was starting to have fun. But if he had tipped his hand, left a clue, he needed to know. It was somewhat risky to make a move on a cop in daylight, but this was the Narrows, no one would care enough to report it. He smelt the alleyway he was approaching before he saw it, weeks old garbage uncollected, perfect. 

Without checking that he was still being followed, he ducked into the mouth of the alleyway, dumpsters overflowing with trash took up most of the room, but he was able to squeeze himself between two of them. Safely hidden, when he heard the cops footsteps. His knife was in his hand, black gloved hands trembling in anticipation and excitement, as the footsteps drew closer. 

He darted out quick, the initial jab harder than he first intended, pushing the blade into the cop to the hilt. Both men released a loud exhalation of air, the cop in pain as he dropped to his knees, Ed's one of complete exhilaration. All his pent up fury came into play, as his blade ripped flesh, thrust after thrust. Ed's vision a haze of red, until his arm started to ache and the blade slipped from his numb fingers. His gloves now drenched, and his coat splattered. 

He dragged the cop up by his hair, pushing him into a sitting position against the alley wall. Ed slapped the man's face, but his eyes stayed unfocused, as blood dribbled from the mans lips, each breath sounding more labored than the last, he didn't have long left before death came for him.

"Why were you following me?".

Ed hit him again, backhanding him across the face, startling the other man enough that he coughed up blood, a bubble forming on his lips as he tried to keep breathing. Ed went through his pockets, pulling out a badge, so he was a cop, a detective, his instincts had been correct. How fitting that he took all of his frustration out on him, and not Oswald. He left a smear of blood across the shiny surface, as he pocketed it, another trophy for his box. 

"Who sent you?.".

The detective's eyes focused for a second, before he coughed again, attempting to speak. When he found his voice it was barely above a whisper, forcing Ed to lean in close, as he listened to the detective's chest rattle, so very close to death now, probably only minutes left, his lips already a beautiful shade of blue due to blood loss. 

"Jim.. Said... The Riddler... You..".

Jim. Fucking. Gordon, so that's his game, frame Ed for being The Riddler, so he can have Oswald all to himself. It didn't matter that he actually was The Riddler, Jimbo had no way of knowing that, it was all a plot, Ed could see it now, him rotting away in Arkham, with Jimbo free to steal his man, sway Oswald back into being a good, honest cop. 

"NO, NO, NO!". 

Ed lashed out, kicking and screaming at the body of the detective that lay at his feet, now slumped over as if he was sleeping, if it wasn't for all the blood. He had been going to leave a riddle, but thanks to Jim, that wasn't an option now. Taking everything that he could find off the detective, his wallet, watch, keys and phone, he dumped the lot into the furthest dumpster, making his crime scene look like a robbery gone wrong. 

He wiped his knife off on the detective's jacket, before shoving it back into his pocket, he would have to dispose of it on his way back home now, he would have to move everything to his lockup as well, in case Jim decides to make a move against him, before Ed has the pleasure of killing him. 

Ed's no longer angry at Oswald, how could he be. It had probably just been a shock for him, that's why Oswald had reacted as he did, nothing for him to worry about. Once he's cleaned up and moved anything incriminating, he will pay Oswald a visit. He's exasperated with himself now, how could he have done that to Oswald. He gave him too much information to process in one sitting, the scope of his plan was huge after all. He should have known better, and eased Oswald into it, he never got to tell him all of it either. 

Jimbo has now made himself Ed's top priority, he can't take out Fish from inside a prison cell. Jim will have to go, before he makes a move against Fish. He won't let Jim get his dirty hands on his Oswald. He still wants to flaunt Oswald in front of him, so he can't kill him outright, like this dumb schmuck lying dead at his feet. Oh, but he can detain him for later enjoyment. He rubs his hands together in glee, yes Jimbo all tied up, ready to be carved and sliced. Oswald can show off his interrogation skills, get Jimmy to spill his guts both literally and figuratively. 

Ed quickly checks himself out, the blood isn't noticeable, his red and black coat was his favorite, but he knew before he left that this would be its last outing. He will need something much more fancy when he becomes King anyway. He grabs a few garbage bags and chucks them onto the now cooling body of one Detective Flass, he does a double check in his head to make sure that he wasn't one of Fish's cops, not that it would matter that much, now that he's ready to move against her. 

The less suspicion he arouses the better, he really does want it to come as a complete surprise when he kills her. He has been looking forward to seeing the look of shock and awe on her face, when she realizes that Ed is the one causing her downfall, when he finally reveals himself. How unbelievably stupid she has been to overlook him for so long, thinking that all he is, is a nobody, spineless, weak, pathetic, Ed. 

As for that buffoon Bullock, another shining example of the intelligence at the GCPD, apparently they will make anybody a detective, even someone as dim-witted as Harvey. His death will be all the sweeter, after what he did to Oswald. Ed will make sure that Harvey knows why he has to die, as he writhes in agony, foaming at the mouth, unable to draw breath, as the poison that he has ingested, causes his lungs to fill with fluid. Ed will whisper, softly in his ear, 'for Oswald'.

Ed leaves the alleyway with a new spring in his step, it will be dark soon, he has much to do. Then he will track down Jim Gordon, the perfect gift for his soulmate, who needs flowers and wine, when you have a rookie cop that needs killing.

**********************************************************

Oswald walked back to his apartment, well it was more of a shuffle really, and it took its toll on him, his body rebelling against every step. His walking days were clearly over now it would seem. Not like he had much of a choice, leaving Ed's apartment he realized that he had no money, no phone, and Ed had hidden his gun and badge from him. Neither were they anywhere to be found in the apartment, Ed must have them stashed somewhere else. 

Calling for a cab was out of the question, with no money to pay for one. So he was left with no choice, he couldn't return to Ed, not just yet, it had been hard enough to walk away from him in the first place, he needed to think things through first. With an aching back and throbbing hips, he all but fell into his favorite chair when he made it home. 

Was he really going to just accept Ed's insane plan, go along with it, to take over Gotham. That wasn't the part he had the problem with, it's how Ed wanted to do it in the first place. Reaching down the side of the chair, he retrieved the bottle he had stashed there. Taking a long swallow, the alcohol burned its way down his throat. He hadn't drunk anything harder than wine, since the night of his injury, part of him wanted to get blind drunk and forget all about Edward's likely suicide attempt, if he were to take out Fish in the way he had explained to him. 

The bottle rested against his bottom lip, ready to take another drink, when the thought struck. He could take out Fish himself, there would be Ed ready to step in as King and run the city. There would surely be a few disgruntled bosses, just waiting to take her place, who would be pissed off enough to make a move against them. But all out war would be avoided, he had taken out enough of Fish's competition lately, that the rest may even let the dust settle before making a move.

With a deep sigh, he unfortunately knew what he needed to do. With a long regretful look, he replaced the cap on the bottle. He would need to be sober, and keep his wits about him for what he was about to do. There was always the possibility that Ed's insanity was contagious, it was the only explanation he could think of, for what he was intending. 

First, he took a quick shower, doing all he could not to get his leg wet. The hot water helped ease the aches and pains from his earlier exertion, along with the pain relief that he hastily swallowed. Dressing in his own clothes made him feel more like himself than he had done, since before his enforced stay with Ed. He just had to hope that he was at least half as good of an actor as Ed was, if he was going to pull this off, or he would be dead before the night was out.

He knew that Ed could think on his feet, he could only hope that he would play along. As he picked up the phone to dial for a cab, he tucked his backup gun into his spare holster. When it all kicked off, there would be no time to breathe. Ed would have to follow his lead, the quicker that they took them all out the better. Both Harvey and Fish were a better shot than most people knew, and Butch would likely be a problem for them as well.

He paced, somewhat awkwardly, while he waited for his cab to arrive. Was he really going to go through with this, turn his life upside down. The very thought of ruling Gotham by Ed's side, making a difference to the city he loved, alongside the man he loved, a serial killer, was madness. 

But for once in his life, he was going to listen to his heart, after keeping it locked away for so long. Ed might have breathed love into his flesh, with every kiss and caress. But it has also been feeding his darkness, the underlying corruption, that runs rampant within every soul who lives in this cursed city. Gotham digs its fingers in deep, tainting all who dwell within its boundary, turning good men into criminals and killers.

Oswald grabs the black umbrella by the front door, it was a gift from his mother, one of the last things that she ever gave him, before he joined the academy. He uses it to help him walk out to the cab, that has just pulled up to the curb and tooted to announce its arrival. In all honesty, he could manage perfectly fine without it, but a sign of weakness now, especially around Fish, would be advantageous.

He curses that there is no way to contact Ed, but Fish will summon him, he is Oswald's gift after all. He hopes that she is in a generous mood tonight, he knows that he doesn't stand a chance taking them all out on his own, it will be risky enough with just the two of them. 

Now that he knows that Ed is The Riddler, he knows that he is good with a knife, to overpower men larger than himself, how quick and agile he must be, to take them unawares. Or maybe its the closeness of the kill that he enjoys, all questions he had before, when hunting for a killer, before he knew that killer was Ed. 

How quick Ed's reactions must have been when he dispatched Maroni's goon, a man on high alert, anticipating danger, knowing that death can come from any direction. Ed had managed to kill him anyway, a man twice his size, taken down in the blink of an eye.

Oswald had witnessed Ed's rage for himself, for a brief instant, he thought that Ed was going to kill him where he stood. All The Riddler's victims had been killed in a cold and calculated fashion, each cut precise, measured to inflict the most pain, according to the M.E. How would Ed kill when overcome by his fury, Oswald had seen the struggle in Ed's eyes, the desire to let go and do what he wished to Oswald. Was it Ed's love for him, that had stayed his hand?.

Was it love or revenge?, that found him sitting in a cab, winding its way through Gotham traffic, to the club that Oswald thought of as home. To sever the links to his old life, so that he can start anew. It's too late to ponder it further, as there is the Fishbone, illuminating the night. Butch standing guard at the doors, looking bored and cold, shuffling his feet for warmth. Fish's most trusted can be counted on one hand, Harvey, Butch, Oswald and Edward. All betrayals come from those most trusted, Oswald learnt that the hard way. 

Butch comes over to open the cab door having recognized him, he actually looks happy to see him, which comes as somewhat of a surprise. He even lets Butch help him out of the cab, and exaggerates his limp as they enter the warmth of the club. Harvey is on him in seconds, he's not sure that he's ever seen his old partner move so fast. He's pulled into a bone crushing hug, which leaves him fighting to catch his breath, when Harv finally lets him go. 

"Oz, my man, you're a sight for sore eyes, for a moment there we thought Ed had done away with you!". Harvey, held onto his arms, barking out a relieved laugh. "Let's get you sat down, this calls for a drink, when did you get back anyway?, Fish and me were looking all over for you, even got that new rookie of yours to help out.".

Shit, he had completely forgotten about Jim, why had he come looking for him?, that didn't make much sense. They had only known each other a few months, and Oswald wouldn't classify them as friends. Panic gripped him tight, at the thought that Jim might have worked out that Edward was The Riddler. Had Ed left something behind at a crime scene, that sent Jim to the club, using Oswald's absence as an excuse to sniff around his Edward. Ed hadn't had time to kill anyone this past week, had he?. 

Fuck, he just doesn't know, being high on painkillers for days, Ed could have killed dozens while he slept. Fuck, Ed might get sent to Arkham after all, if Jim knew that Ed was The Riddler. Why did Jim have to be such an honest cop?. He can make the evidence disappear, but he can't do that right now, and he knows enough about Jim, to know that he won't let it go, even without any evidence. 

He will have to deal with Jim first, he can't go through with his plan now. Fish has gained a reprieve, at least for tonight. He downs the drink that Harvey passes to him, without thinking. The burn of the alcohol brings everything back into focus. Butch had gone to the back of the club to notify Fish of his arrival. That means that she is probably calling Ed right now, he will have to make small talk with Harv, until he gets here. 

His hand shakes, as he places the glass down onto the bar, the barman already passing him a refill, as he removes Oswald's empty glass. He will have to act surprised, at being presented with his very own, personal whore. Ed had been most enthusiastic about this part of his plan, allowing them to interact out in the open, without drawing suspicion. 

He hums at something Harvey says, as acid churns in his stomach. He sips his new drink, counting down the minutes until his life will be forever changed. A metamorphosis, from Detective to Kingpin, that's already started, the catalyst, the most unlikely thing in the world, love, for his very own serial killer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long. The last chapter turned out longer than I expected, so I split it up into two. Tags have been added so be warned.  
This chapter is nsfw, just a quick heads up for you all!.

Jim had given it a hot minute for Flass to leave the precinct, before he dashed out the doors, fleeing the GCPD. He headed for City Halls, records annex. Every citizen of Gotham, had their address, property records and occupation filed there. 

A lead to where Nygma had come from, how long he had resided in Gotham, should be accessible to him. It was likely that he had Oswald stashed somewhere, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to keep a kidnapped detective at his own apartment after all. 

Flashing his badge at the harried clerk, had her thrusting several forms of paperwork at him, as she waved him away to continue working. He had hoped to avoid having to go through proper channels, but getting on her good side didn't look likely, as she rushed around, industriously. 

City Hall would be closing soon, and she looked like she needed a stiff drink, after a long day. Her body language screamed 'I'm not helping you buddy, I'm going home, I don't get paid enough for your shit'.

Jim knew the feeling well, but until he found Oswald, he couldn't clock off, the sinking feeling of dread just wouldn't leave him, somehow he knew that time was running out for his partner. 

Handing her back the forms now filled out correctly, she shot a look at the clock and tutted. Instructing him to come back five minutes before they close, his requested file may or may not be ready then. Jim opened his mouth to argue just how important it was that he get the file today, when she glared and waved him away once more. 

Trudging out of City Hall, cursing Gotham's bureaucracy, he almost collided with a couple of street kids. He was just about to tell them to watch where they were going, when he recognized one of them. A young girl Selina something or other, had been lurking around the crime scene of The Riddler's latest murder in the Narrows. 

Following Oswald's advice that most of the street kids wouldn't take charity, but would happily keep their eyes and ears to the ground, if you paid them enough for the privilege. Jim had been more than okay with giving Selina some cash, for her to keep him posted on anything of interest. 

He had been on his own at the scene, already worried about Oswald's disappearance, honestly, it was the only reason he remembered to have Selina work for him as an unofficial CI. 

If Essen found out how unethical he was being, a reprimand was the least of his worries, he would probably find himself out of a job. Oswald had already started to teach Jim some less than stellar habits, but the street kids were often overlooked, and usually the most likely to know what was going on around them. 

Having to keep their wits about them when out on the streets of the city, as their life usually depended on it, they were well informed. As such, they made up a solid network at gathering information for many of the detectives at the GCPD. 

It may very well be unseemly to use them in such a way, but the results spoke for themselves. Jim accepted it as a necessary evil, if the cops in this city were to have any hope of doing their jobs, of cleaning up the crime, some rules needed to be bent in the process.

Jim pointed his finger at the girl.

"Selina?. Right?".

Her friend ran, disappearing down an alleyway. She looked at him blankly, feet set, ready to run if necessary, clever girl. But Jim didn't want to spook her, he actually could use her help right now. He slowly raised his hands in a non threatening gesture, with the hope of putting her more at ease. Selina still seemed weary, but at least now she didn't look as if she was going to bolt, like her friend had the minute he opened his mouth again.

"Yeah, what's it to ya!".

He rubbed his hand nervously on the back of his neck, coming to the realization that complete honesty was needed. The street kids could smell a lie even before you opened your mouth, and Selina was his best bet right now of finding out about his missing partner and any pertinent info on Nygma. 

"I need your help, my partner is missing, I think he's been kidnapped by Fish Mooney's umbrella boy".

There, he's said it, it sounds absolutely ridiculous out load, he resists the urge to bury his head in his hands, what a great detective he's going to make, he berates himself. But Nygma must have taken Oswald hostage, all the evidence and his gut, is sure that he's right. 

"Beanpole, has Cobblepot!".

Selina snorted, before breaking out into laughter, but when she glanced back at his face, her chuckles dried up, seeing that he was serious. 

"You're barking up the wrong tree there, Beanpole's more likely to trip over his own feet, no way could he kidnap a cop, Cobblepot works for Fish, but last I heard, she wants to keep him sweet". 

Selina stopped talking abruptly, realizing that she said too much. She looked ready to run, so Jim made a grab for her. He needed to know what she knew, it might help him find Oswald. 

Talking quickly he told her he knew Oswald worked for Fish, and that he was involved in the shoot out at the club, getting injured, and that Harvey had sent him off with Nygma and that no-one can find him since that night. 

She shook herself from Jim's grip, and although fidgety, she stood her ground. She crossed her arms and asked.

"How much?".

"What?".

"How much for the info, it's not free ya know?, a girl's gotta eat".

Jim fumbled out his wallet, almost dropping it in his hurry, he knew it wasn't much, but he handed over all his cash, which seemed to magically disappear the minute Selina snatched it from his grasp. More at ease now, she told him what she knew. 

"Maroni and his guys made a play for Fish's crown, I was around when Harv and Beanpole, put your partner in his car, I didn't stick around long, what with the shooting and all. But Beanpole looked pissed and worried, so I don't think he would hurt your guy, he was overly gentle with him, if you catch my drift".

Jim was still trying to digest what she meant, when she barrelled on.

"So, Fish wants to reward her favorite Detective, he's flavor of the month right now, and I overheard Harv and the big guy, talking about giving your partner a bed warmer, who wants a bed warmer?, stupid gift if you ask me, unless it's a cat. Does he like cats?". 

Jim stared at her with his mouth open, none of that was helpful. His head now felt worse than earlier, and any hope of food just went out the window, as Selina now had all his money. 

"Yeah, that's great, thanks Selina, could you keep your eyes on Nygma for me, if he does anything strange, or out of the ordinary, give me a call".

Jim handed her a card with his number on, he's sure that he already gave her one at the crime scene, but just in case she throw it away. That disappeared just a quickly as the money had. 

"It will cost ya extra, I don't work for free".

Jim gave her a nod, as she started to walk away, she turned and tossed something at him, giving him a wink. 

"Catch".

He just managed it, looking down, he held his detective badge in his hand, what the hell, she must have picked it out of his pocket, how did he not notice her do it?. Shaking his head, he watched her walk away, tapping his fingers lightly against his badge. 

Just great, he would have to call Arnold, find out if he's uncovered anything, but the very thought of having to talk to him right now makes him cringe. 'No food Jim, you need food'. Decision made, he walked back to his car, he was going home to grab something to eat, then get back to City Hall for his file on Nygma before they closed. Talking to Flass could wait, it was more than likely a dead end anyway. 

****************************************

Butch had come over to join in the welcome back drinks, Oswald now found himself sandwiched between Harvey and Butch at the bar. It was surprisingly easy to make small talk, something he had been slightly worried about, but the conversation seemed to flow easily, just like old times. After his slip up downing his first drink, he nursed the next one, still wanting to keep his wits about him, for when Ed finally arrived. 

He finds himself conflicted, how many years has he sat as he is now?, He's reluctant to use the term friends, but that's actually what they are, he just never wanted to admit that to himself until now. That's why the club always feels like home to him, the dawning realization that he's among family, Harvey, Butch even Fish in her own way, who took him under her wing, made him into the man he is today. 

Had it not been for Harvey's betrayal, Oswald would have ended up just like all the rest of his fellow detectives, burnt out, jaded or dead. Instead, Fish had unlocked the darkness inside him, and he had carved his own place in Gotham. No-one wants to be beholden to someone else forever, only the strong willed survive in this city, the next logical step would be to take Fish out, and rule with Edward. Who needs friends anyway?, minions are so much better. 

When Ed first proposed taking out Fish to become Kings, Oswald thought it was madness, that the man he's in love with is insane. Now he can see it clearly, laid out before him, everything he ever wanted on a silver platter, Gotham a banquet fit for her Kings. But much like a chess game, several pieces must be removed from the board before the king, kings in this instant, can stand victorious. 

A nudge from Harvey, snaps him to attention. He looks up to see Fish coming his way, he fights down his panic, because damn it all, there as he predicted is Ed. He looks delightful, hair in a stylish up-sweep minus his glasses, makes his face look so much different. 

His blood heats as he draws closer, and Oswald gets another look at that suit. So much for keeping his wits about him, as he downs his drink to distract himself from throwing away what little self esteem he has left, and launching himself at Ed.

The dull thud of his glass hitting the bar, helps stabilize him for what is yet to come. Harvey stands to greet his queen with a kiss to her cheek, as her hand lands firmly on Oswald's shoulder, pinning him to the stool. Then he is under her sharp gaze, as she scrutinizes him. 

Her smile makes him uncomfortable with just how happy she is to see him. Indecision burns bright until his eyes land on Edward, and he is reminded once more of what is waiting for him, what his future holds.

"My dear Oswald, I'm so glad to see you're looking well. Harv and I were worried but I knew Edward would take good care of you, the doctors treated you alright?".

Fish hums at him, and for the first time since meeting her, Oswald can actually tell that some small part of her actually does care about his well being. Had this happened before he met Edward, he would be touched by her concern, as it stands now this is his opening for what will surly be the act of his lifetime. 

"I had the best doctor, rest assured I have no complaints on that score, but I admit that it's good to be back home where I belong, back surrounded by my good friends and you my dear Fish looking lovely as always".

It's a small miracle that the insincerity of his words don't clog his throat, he witnesses the small tick at the side of Ed's mouth, as his lover tries to hold back his smile at Oswald's words of praise. But he is happy to see Edwards facade is still firmly in place, after what has to be months of Edwards act, he is sure that Ed is up to the task at hand. He stands demur and subservient with his eyes downcast, patiently waiting for Fish to present him to Oswald.

Fish actually titters, the insincerity of his words lost on her as she beams seemingly happy that he has returned to the fold. His drink has been refilled, as the barman slides a glass of wine over towards Fish. Her long nails tap the bar top, before she clasps the glass, raising it in a toast. Butch and Harvey do likewise, forcing Oswald to take up his own.

"To my special detective, you always have my back, and to show my appreciation of you, I have a special gift for you Oswald".

Her hand moves from his shoulder to stroke his cheek, her nails caress without the previous harshness that she usually bestows.Then her slender hand is in the air, fingers clicking together as she abruptly calls Edward to her side. Ed still has his head bowed respectfully, as Fish straightens his suit jacket, satisfied she's almost gleeful as her penetrating stare lands on Oswald once again.

"You need someone to take care of you, see that all your needs are met. And Oswald it is tawdry that you keep visiting my boys so I'm giving you one of my own". 

She leans close, her breath hot against his neck as she whispers for his ears only. 

"Edward is untouched, he's all yours to break and bend". 

As she pulls back she grins, supremely happy with herself. 

"Enjoy!, Edward".

Ed stepped forward, his head rising slowly until their eyes met. Oswald could see the excitement burning in his brown pools. His voice hid it well, Oswald expected nothing less and it sent a thrill thrumming through his bloodstream.

"It's my honor to be yours sir, I hope that I please you". 

Oswald wanted to laugh at how corny and coy Ed sounded as he latched onto Oswald's hand, gently tugging him to his feet. Oswald blushed furiously as he turned to Fish, she waved him away with a small smile playing on her lips. Edward supported him surreptitiously as he led him to a suite at the rear of the club.

Entering, Ed locked the door and steered Oswald over to a plush chair. Opening his mouth to speak, Ed swiftly dove in for a kiss. It was over far too soon, as Ed moved on to Oswald's neck. Breathing into his ear he informed him that the room was bugged, sound and video. 

Oswald huffed in irritation, this was not quite the show that he had in mind, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to play along and pretend that he was sampling Edward, breaking the man in. Keep suspicion off them, all the while appeasing their Queen.

To that end he pushed Ed away, seating himself more comfortably so he could be seen to appraise his gift, giving Ed his full attention.

"Let's see what you're hiding under that fabulous suit. First turn around for me I want a full show".

He watched as Ed's eyes flared, not even trying to hide his smirk. He may have a role to play, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy himself while doing it. Ed knew how Fish would be viewing this all later and followed his instructions perfectly. 

Turning full circle he stopped waiting for Oswald to let him know that he should continue. Oswald was transfixed as more of Ed came on display. Stopping him when he was down to his underwear. Some things were for his eyes only.

"Kneel". 

He sounded breathless to his own ears as Ed fell to his knees between Oswald's spread legs. Ed licked at his lips, unable to hide his desire. Oswald wrapped the strands of Ed's hair in his fingers, pulling until Ed's breathing stuttered. Barely above a whisper, Oswald told him to use his mouth. Pulling Ed down into his lap. 

Edward stroked up his thighs, quickly diving for his zip. Ed's head hopefully covers any camera angle that would reveal more of himself than he ever wanted Fish to see. He is already achingly hard, as Ed releases him and shallows him down in one go. Oswald's fist clenches uncontrollably in Ed's hair causing him to moan obscenely.

Oswald remembers that Ed is supposed to be untouched, and shouldn't be so skilled at taking his cock as he is doing right now. So Oswald does the only thing that he can think of, while he is buried in the wet heat of his lovers mouth. He holds Ed down, forcing himself into Ed's throat, cutting off his air. 

Edward doesn't react at first still humming contently, sending vibrations down his cock, that have Oswald unbelievably close to spilling down Ed's throat. He feels the moment that Ed starts to struggle for breath, spasming around his tip, making him groan. 

He pulls Ed's head up, letting him splutter and catch his breath. Oswald praises him and when Ed meets his eye, he gives Oswald a barely detectable nod. Good, they had both almost got carried away with each other forgetting that they are being observed. They can't let that happen, if Fish even suspects that Ed knows what he is doing, it's all over for them.

Ed climbed into his lap, nuzzling his neck as he rubbed himself against him. He could feel Ed's enthusiasm, as Ed's bulge pushed against his wet cock, causing him to groan with want. Oswald caressed his ass, fingers sliding down the seat of his underwear, pushing lightly against Ed's entrance. 

His fingers stilled as he felt a hard bump. Pushing at it had Ed squirm in his lap, mewing between gasped breaths. His cock throbbed at the thought of Ed, spread out on his bed, fingering himself open to insert the plug. 

He moved Ed away from him, stunned at the blush on his sharp cheekbones, his eyes not hidden behind glasses are black with desire. His mouth open and the most delectable of noises rumbling from his throat as Oswald teased the plug. 

Just knowing that Ed was wet and ready for him, had his fingers fumbling at the top of the briefs, wanting them gone so he could bend Ed over, have an unobstructed view of the plug nestled between his cheeks. 

He pushes Ed to his feet telling him to loss the briefs and Ed complies beautifully. His cock bouncing in Oswald's face so close that he can see a dribble of precum glistening at the tip. 

That Edward wants him was never in doubt. That he has such an effect on this man, that he follows his every command without hesitation is truly stunning.

He no longer cares what Fish may view later, she sent him in here to enjoy his gift, and to know that Ed is ready for him to slide into his already prepared hole is something that he's going to do. They can retrieve the tape later maybe for their own viewing after Fish and all her cohorts are dead. 

Oswald restrains himself from tasting his lover, he's supposed to be for Oswald's pleasure. The minute Ed divests himself of his briefs, Oswald stands to bend him over the arm of the chair. Returning his attention to the plug, playing with it as he bites his lip. 

"Please Sir, I want to feel you inside me".

Edward begs beautifully, sounding so needy and breathless that it takes Oswald a second to remember that it's for the camera. He squeezes Ed's cheek before delivering a firm slap to it. The sound of it should carry well added with Ed's whimpering, as he drags out the plug agonizingly slow, only to shove it back in. Forcing Ed to grab hold of the other arm of the chair before his face hits it.

Maybe at some point in the future he will take his time, see just how long his lover can hold out becoming a whimpering mess, begging and drooling for his cock. But right now they still have things to do, and Oswald has waited long enough. 

Removing the plug, lube starts to dribble out, enough for him to coat his cock. He strokes himself slow as he slips two fingers into Ed, making the man buck against the palm of his hand, as he ruthlessly jabs at his lovers prostate. 

Ed near screams at the over stimulation, thrusting his hips wildly back and forth. Torn between trying to escape the pleasure or wanting more. Oswald doesn't let up until Ed's legs start to give out making him collapse more fully into the chair. He is truly a sight to behold, but Oswald wants to wreck him, still mildly annoyed that Ed would even dare think of letting all of Gotham know who he really is. 

He marvels at the slide of his cock as it slips between Ed's spread cheeks, rubbing against his hole as it glides up and down Ed's crease, teasing his lover with a promise of things to come. He leans over his lovers back to whisper in his ear.

"If you end up in Arkham, Riddler... How will I be able to fuck you like this?".

Ed gasped in a shaky breath, chest heaving as Oswald lines himself up, before plunging his entire length inside him in one long continuous thrust. 

_"Oswald!"._

His name whispered with such awe, unraveled him. He couldn't help but set a fast pace. Thrusting deep as he could get, aiming for Ed's prostate with each hard lunge. His leg screamed at the abuse that he was putting on it, but the tight, clenching heat of Ed's insides overrode his discomfort. 

A string of unintelligible words babbled from his lovers mouth, before turning into breathless pants, as Ed desperately tried to get friction on his weeping and neglected cock. Oswald takes pity on him, his hand finding its way down the back of the chair, wrapping his fingers around Ed's length. 

He kept his hand still, the motion of his hips as he thrust into him, did all the work. Ed came with a shout without much warning, spilling through Oswald's fingers. Squeezing Oswald so tight that he briefly couldn't move, it was absolute bliss, almost sending him over the edge himself. 

As Ed relaxed still pulsing around him, Oswald grabbed his hips, fingers digging in deep as he renewed his pace, getting closer with every thrust. As he filled him, Oswald's hand reached for the plug. Swiftly replacing it after he pulled out, only losing a small dribble of his cum.

"Good boy Edward, I think you will do just fine".

He tucks himself back in his trousers and can't help his self satisfied smirk at the state his lover is in. Ed hasn't made any move to get up, still spread across the chair panting for breath. His own cum drying on the seat underneath him. It's such a delectable sight that he definitely wants the tape of them now. 

It's probably unwise but he fixes himself a drink. Sitting down in the other chair to take the weight off his leg as he watches Ed get dressed. It's such a shame that all that flushed skin is being hidden away, but they will have to return shortly to Fish. 

Ed is only partially dressed with his shirt undone, when he come to sit once more in Oswald's lap. He takes the glass from his hand taking a sip and grimacing at the taste. Ed rests his head close so he can whisper without being recorded. 

"That was amazing, I can't wait to do it again after we take care of Fish. We are going to have to make our move now, tonight. Your rookie knows who I am". 

Oswald's breath caught in his throat as panic and worry started to take hold. They wouldn't be safe until Fish was gone and Jim was out of the picture. Then the solution to their problem popped straight into his head. He would catch the Riddler, and all the murders, including those of Fish, Harvey and Butch would be solved. 

The Riddler would rot away in Arkham Asylum or Blackgate Penitentiary, leaving Edward completely in the clear. Ed wasn't going to like it but it solved all their problems in one go. He just had to convince Ed that giving up that ridiculously stupid name bestowed on him by the press, was the only way that Oswald could keep him safe from incarceration. 

****************************************

Jim closed the file, it had turned out to be a complete waste of time. Property deeds for his apartment and his initial registration upon moving to Gotham from parts unknown, nothing more. Any other properties were not in his name, that's even if Nygma had any. It was no wonder that a background check had come up clean. Apart from his parking ticket and working for Mooney, Edward Nygma was the very image of a model citizen. 

He tried calling Flass, but the man's phone was off. Just great, he had probably gone home after getting bored and realized that Jim had sent him on a pointless mission, that Nygma wasn't their serial killer. 

He drove to Nygma's address, his car was absent so he made his way up to the top apartment. It was easy to get to and no neighbors to observe Jim breaking in, after knocking and waiting several minutes to be sure that the apartment was actually empty. 

The place was tidy, but there was no sign of his partner. He took a quick look around, but nothing really jumped out at him as being unusual or indicated what Nygma was up to. If anything the place was excessively clean, which in itself meant that Nygma spent little time here, or he was simply a neat freak. Neither thing was helpful towards him finding Oswald. 

Feeling useless he might as well get back to Bullock and let him know that he hadn't been able to dig up any dirt on Nygma. He had run into a dead end. It still didn't answer where Oswald was, but honestly, if Fish and Harvey couldn't track him down what chance did he have. It's not like Oswald was just going to make a reappearance out of the blue. 

He was going to be keeping a watchful eye on Nygma. He intended to keep digging around something would turn up, he was sure of it. Nygma might not have anything tying him to Oswald's disappearance, other than the parking ticket, but he was setting off all of Jim's alarms. The man was up to something and Jim was going to find out what it was. 

The club was closed when he pulled up at the curb, Butch stood in the entrance and raised his hand in greeting, as Jim got out not bothering to lock it. He was tired and weary, he would just tell Harvey that Nygma was in the clear, knock back a drink and get himself home to bed. 

Oswald was a grown man and he rationalized that to keep under the radar, he had used an assumed name that no one had anyway of knowing. Chasing his own tail wasn't going to make the man suddenly appear out of thin air. He should be focusing all his attention on catching The Riddler, before he killed again. 

"Go on in detective, there's a surprise for you".

Butch held open the door, not bothered that Jim still had his guns on him. It would look like he was in Fish's pocket now, just one of many. Getting out of this would be a problem that he had no idea how to deal with. Harvey was sat in a booth with Mooney. She stood up as he approached making no effort to hide her appraisal of him. His skin crawling under her intense scrutiny. Her smile was sharp and fleeting as she held out her hand for him to take. 

"Detective Gordon, Harvey told me you are looking for work, following in my Oswald's footsteps I see. I thought that you would take a little more persuading".

Jim tried to pull his hand back, but her fingernails dug into his flesh, breaking the skin in several places. He forced himself not to wince in pain as she let go, licking away the blood from her nails.

"Aww, stop playing with the new guy Fish, Jim's all good. I put a tail on him earlier and he did what I asked of him. Sit down Jim, have a drink".

Harvey intervened, Jim was expecting Fish to snap at him, but instead she smiled at the ex detective, sitting herself back down closer to him giving Jim room to join them. Harvey pushed a glass over to him, filling it almost to the brim. He finished the bottle and made his way to the bar to grab another one and an extra glass. 

"Oswald is back, safe and sound. He'll be back shortly, he's just trying out his gift from Fish, if you catch my drift". Harvey winked.

Jim didn't even try to hide his surprise, it would seem that he was wrong with his theory of Nygma having kidnapped him. Well at least he was back but then the penny dropped. Something that street kid Selina had said finally made sense, combined with the wink from Harvey. Fish had given Oswald a bed warmer, Jim almost choked on his whiskey. 

Had she really given Oswald somebody to use for his sexual gratification?. He knew that Fish ran pretty much all the prostitution in Gotham, it was probably her biggest earner, other than the blackmail and gun shipments, but those were rumors that couldn't be proven. She was a clever woman who knew how to run her empire. 

Oswald wasn't a bad looking guy, surely he didn't have a problem getting laid, so why give him a personal prostitute. Maybe he had some weird predilection or just had a thing for prostitutes. Would they live with him?, pretending to be Oswald's partner?. Cook and clean and service all his needs and desires?. Jim was appalled and decided that it was something that he really didn't want to know. 

The sound of footsteps coming their way drew his attention. There was Oswald looking better than he expected, even with his injury. Following close behind was Nygma, looking ruffled and flushed. Both men limped over to the booth taking a seat. Nygma winced in discomfort as he sat down, leaving it obvious about what they had just been doing. 

He couldn't say he was entirely surprised that Oswald preferred the company of men, but it would probably end his career if the other cops ever found out. It explained how Fish had him under her thumb, he was more useful to her as a detective. Bullock must have been instrumental in snaring Oswald for Fish, feeling bad about it after. All because his rookie turned out to be gay, nice leverage for blackmail.

Jim couldn't help but observe the interaction between them, as Oswald turned his attention to Fish thanking her for such a thoughtful gift and how pleased he was with Edward. It was more Nygma's reaction to Oswald than anything that peaked his interest. The man was just a little bit too close to his partner. Their interactions were too familiar and comfortable for what the situation dictated. 

Nygma was demur, subservient as he sat sending soft smiles and gentle touches to Oswald, which was only to be expected. But once or twice they looked far too genuine to be an act on Nygma's part. The final tell though came from Oswald. 

Jim wasn't an expert when it came to romance, but he would swear that each and every time Oswald's eyes landed on Nygma, that they softened with feelings for the man. Fish and Harvey seemed oblivious to what was going on, it only made him more nervous and more certain, that something was wrong with this scenario.

The feeling was compounded by the looks, subtle though they were, being caste at him by Nygma. Oswald hadn't spared him a second glance after acknowledging him when he sat down. But Nygma's eyes would shift to Jim every so often, and it wasn't a friendly look. Much like earlier, it was as if Jim had said or done something that had upset or pissed him off. 

Nygma for all of his relaxed posture was like a coiled spring ready to snap. Jim moved his hand closer to his gun seeking comfort from it. It was putting him on edge, eroding his tiredness leaving him over alert and jumpy. 

It didn't help that Nygma kept glancing around as if waiting for someone or something. Jim recognized the feeling of waiting for the bullets to start flying, back when he was in the army. That strange tension in the air, before a surprise attack. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey returned with Butch and all hell broke loose. In one swift motion Ed was up on his feet with a gun in his hand. The shot felled Butch before aiming at Harvey. Oswald sat calm with his own gun pointed at Fish. A smirk on his face and eyes ablaze. Harvey eyed Ed warily, hands raised in the air glancing between him and Fish.

Ed indicated with his gun for Harvey to come and take a seat. Oswald had been correct that the element of surprise would enable them to take that oaf Butch out of play. Knowing that Oswald now had them covered, Ed turned his attention to Gordon. Jim already had his gun out pointed at him, Ed was in no doubt that Jim would shoot him where he stood, and Oswald had been quite emphatic about Jim remaining unharmed.

This was not something that Ed desired, but when Oswald laid out the plan he had agreed to go along with it, with one or two minor deviations that his beloved was unaware of. He would not forfeit his name, he was The Riddler and Jim Gordon would not steal it from him. Oh, he also wanted Jim dead but he knew that Oswald would protest, so for simplicity sake he held his tongue.

"Gun down Jimmy, you shoot me, Oswald shoots you. All we want is a nice chat among friends and you get to walk out of here".

He could see the conflict of emotions play across his face as Jim placed his gun down, sliding it across the tabletop. He retrieved it, tucking it into his trousers with a grin. Taking a curtain tie that he had stolen from the suite, out of his pocket he handed it to Jim.

"Tie up Fish for me, hands behind her back if you please".

He finished his request with a giggle as Oswald moved out of the way to stand at his side. Once Fish was bound Ed checked the knots, tightening them where Jim had left them purposefully loose. He tsked at Oswald's soon to be ex rookie as he instructed Jim to now cuff good old Harvey. As Jim started to pull the man's arms behind his back, Ed corrected him.

"In front will do Jimbo, I have something for him to drink... so he's going to need his hands".

Ed wiggled his own hands gleefully, the gun waving back and forth, ignoring the look of confusion that Oswald sent his way. It was better to seek forgiveness than to ask for permission, at least in this instance. He had after all been waiting to watch Bullock die by poisoning.

"Ed, this isn't part of the plan, what are you doing?".

Fish had been silent bidding her time, but Oswald's question raised one of her own. She sat confident that she was going to walk out of this unscathed, this delighted Ed. That the great and powerful Fish Mooney still thought that she had the upper hand, that they were just going to let her live.

"Oswald, what is the meaning of all this?, you're family and I have always treated you fairly. I gifted you this... whore". She glared at Edward. "For all your hard work, and this is how you repay me?. Untie me and all of this will be forgiven".

Ed snorted out a laugh, after everything she had done to both of them, she honestly still cared for her detective. Thought that what, this was a hiccup in his reasoning?, that Oswald was still the ever loyal solider?. He could see Oswald's fury at her words, treated fairly?, she was really good at deluding herself, if she thought people served her out of any kind of feelings other than fear or cowardice.

He stalked over so he could tower over Fish, resting the gun on her cheek. Upset that she didn't even so much as flinch, as the cold steel left gunshot residue on her face.

"What did you do to my detective?, one good fuck and you have him wrapped around your finger".

Fish tilted her face further against the gun, looking up into his eyes, defiant, amused. Why on earth did she find this amusing?.

"You have no idea what you have done, do you?... Oswald craves power, control, he will throw you away like all the rest. All my boys that he has had kneeling for him, pleasuring him, and you think your different because he fucked you!, ha!. If you're that good I should let Aaron pimp you out. You might make me more money than all the rest".

Ed reacted, and pistol whipped her in the face. Pulling her close by her expensive dress, he whispered lowly, angry spittle flecked her face as he spoke with passion, so only she could hear.

**"I am different**,_ I'm The Riddler!_".

Ed laughed as he saw the moment his words sunk in. The panic flashed in her eyes, the inevitable outcome suddenly becoming clear for her. He walked back over to Oswald, kissing him fast and fierce. Putting on a show for their captive audience. The need to rub it in their faces, to boast of his brilliance was too much for him.

"This, unfortunately for you wasn't supposed to happen just yet. You can thank Jimbo here for us having to move up our timescale. Sticking his nose in snooping, sending that second rate detective to tail me... didn't work out so well for him".

Ed's laughter was becoming unhinged, the rush from the endorphins were making him manic. The need to kill taking hold, set in motion by shooting Butch, he wanted desperately to watch the blood flow. To have Fish and Harvey both dead at his feet. Ed's compulsion to show off, to perform for his soul mate, was starting to override his caution.

He took his eyes off Jim as he approached Harvey, removing a flask from a pocket inside his jacket. He was just placing it into Bullocks cuffed hand, when the sound of a scuffle followed by Oswald's pained yelp had him turn. There stood Jim, Oswald's gun in one hand, the other wrapped tight around his lover.

Ed could see that Jim had used Oswald's injury to get the upper hand, his partner partially restrained and supported at the same time. He stormed over pushing his gun into Jim's temple. Gordon was calm as he held his own under Oswald's chin.

"Gun down Nygma or I will shoot Oswald".

Ed's hand shook with adrenaline, this was all wrong, everything he had done was for Oswald. He would not let a rookie cop take him from him. He took the knife from his pocket, passing it to Oswald without Jim's notice. He couldn't risk breaking eye contact with Gordon, he had to trust Oswald to get himself out of this.

Ed stepped back slowly, until he stood behind the booth where Fish and Harvey sat observing the proceedings. Raising the gun he shot Fish in the shoulder, all the while his eyes never leaving Gordon. He watched Jim twitch, but he refused to take the gun from under Oswald's jaw.

Fish screamed and Bullock shouted for Ed to stop. He ignored them both, waiting for Jimbo to make the next move. Oswald started to sag in Jim's arms, forcing the man to shift his weight to enable him to keep a firm grasp on his only leverage.

Fish had slumped into Harvey's side, breathing fast. Her pained breaths were a welcoming sound to his ears. He smiled back at Jim.

"I mean it Nygma, I will shoot, put the gun down, I'm taking you in".

"Sorry to disappoint you Jim, but that's not going to happen. I'll tell you what though, why don't we watch Bullock here, finally get what he has coming to him".

He lent towards Harvey, tapping the flask with the barrel of the gun where it rested on the table where Harvey had dropped it, when Ed had shot his lady love.

"I can be bitter, I can be sweet. But I surely am a deadly treat, what am I?".

Ed laughed at the look of utter confusion from Harvey. Bopping the washed up ex detective on the head with his long fingers, he frowned down at him playfully.

"No, nothing?, not even going to guess?. Oh well, why don't you take a drink and find out".

With the flask part way to his lips, Jim warned against it.

"Don't do it Harvey, it's poison. That's the answer isn't it Nygma?. Why are you doing all this?".

Something inside Jim's brain must have sparked, a realization, puzzle pieces coming together to form the whole picture. Ed could see the exact moment of clarity as it happened.

Jim shook as if he'd been shocked with electricity. Ed grinned back, wide and ecstatic, mildly surprised that a simpleton such as Gordon, had solved his riddle.

"It's you!, I should have known from your license plate, you're the killer".

"Bravo Jimbo, I would clap but I have a gun in my hand, and these two are a little tied up right now so no round of applause for you. But you already knew who I am, your sub-par detective ratted you out, or were you just looking for confirmation?. Hmh?... Doesn't matter now does it?".

He giggled, my gosh, this was turning out to be much more fun than he had at first anticipated. Jim's hold on his lover was slipping, he knew that Oswald was waiting for the perfect opening. He didn't want to get shot by accident.

"I know, seeing as you're so clever, let's play a game!. I'll ask you a riddle and if you get it right, this washed up, waste of space gets to live".

Ed thumped Bullock with the butt of the gun, none to lightly, causing the man to exclaim in pain.

"What about Fish?, give me two riddles and if I get them right, you let us all go".

Ed made a show of thinking about the proposal, before faking a sigh. Grinning manically he agreed to Jim's terms.

"Fine, you have a deal. Only because I'm feeling generous and I don't think that you're nearly as smart as you think you are. Here's the caviot, you lose, I kill everybody here... except Oswald of course... you included. What do you say Jimbo?. Tick tock, times wasting".

"Don't do it detective... he's just going to kill us anyway, isn't that right Edward?. This was your plan all along. You want to be this city's king?".

Fish let out a pained laugh, the blood flowing freely down her arm. She had started to sway slightly where she sat. Blood loss taking hold faster than expected. The bullet must have nicked an artery, she was fading fast. Ed grinned, she probably had ten minutes, tops, before she passed out and died.

"Ah Fish... I'm already king. Who told you that all the capos were making a move against you. Mhm?. I've been working behind the scenes for months, setting everything in place. Oops, even Maroni's visit was my doing. _You_ removed all of my opposition for _me_, or I should say Oswald did. Seeing as you sent him to take care of things".

She still apparently had it in her to snarl at least, attempting to rise on unsteady feet, she stumbled, becoming dizzy and disorientated. Harvey stood to support her as she wavered. This was turning out to be quite a day. Pointing his gun at the pair he aimed at Fish first, ready to pull the trigger.

"Deal... ask me the riddles Nygma. I'll play your game".

Ed's smile slipped, _seriously_!, what was taking Oswald so long?. He looked back at Gordon, his arm still holding his lover in his embrace. He forced himself to take a breathe, not liking the image in front of him, of Jimbo holding his man tightly one bit. The way his lover was crushed against the other man's body, his neck raised in supplication, like he was offering himself to Jimmy.

Jealousy burned him to his core, tainting his vision red, he had known all along that Gordon wanted Oswald for himself. Well, Oswald belonged to him. Irrespective of whether he answered his riddles correctly or not, Jim Gordon was a dead man.

"Fine!. I can fill a room, or just one heart. Others can have me, but I can't be shared... What am I?".

He could see Jim's brow furrow as he searched for an answer. Ed waited for whatever ridiculous response he thought up.

"Love!".

Oh, Jim sounded so sure that he was right, if it wasn't for his proximity to his lover, he would be having so much more fun with this. He didn't understand why Oswald hadn't made his move already.

"Wrong!, the answer is loneliness. Tsk, tsk Jimmy, not so clever are you!. Oh well, onto the next and last one Jimbo".

Jim's hold on Oswald had started to slacken, his lover lowered his head enough to watch his performance. The gun was no longer pressed as hard under his chin as it had been before.

"A nightmare to some, but for others a savior I come. My hands cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts that I seek... What am I?".

Jimbo took less time to answer, he even smiled a little, confident that he was right this time. One of Oswald's hands was creeping up towards Jim's arm, the one currently holding the gun, the other was partially buried in his sleeve. Ed could only assume that he was readying the knife.

"Death!".

"Correct, but you only got one right Jimmy, guess you have to choose now... who lives". Ed waved the gun back and forth between Fish and Harvey. Fish looked dead on her feet, it was a good look on her, Ed chuckled. "And who dies!".

"Save Fish, Jim, don't save me... ".

Harvey started to lower Fish to the floor as she became dead weight in his arms, his cuffs were impeding him from keeping a firm hold of her.

"I'm past saving, I know it's my time Harv. You have to let me go now... We had it good for a while... ".

Fish let out a pained groan as the action of laying down wrenched her shoulder, she started to lose consciousness her eyes fluttering closed. Ed wished that he was close enough to hear the last rattle of her breath as it left her body. He would just have to content himself with Bullocks anguished weeping instead. 

Harvey raised himself from his knees with some difficulty, turning on Ed before the tears on his face even had time to dry.

"I knew that there was something off about you Nygma right from the start. But Fish trusted you!. I'll kill you with my bare hands for what you've done".

Harvey rushed at him, cuffed hands struggling for the gun, forcing it up into the air. A shot rang out, plaster dust raining down to decorate the pair as they scuffled for control of the weapon. A bloody blade entered his line of sight, sliding effortlessly across Bullocks throat. His knife.

Oswald pushed Harvey aside, the ex detective crumpling to the floor, futilely attempting to stem the flow of blood with his hands. Ed bent over and tried to regain his breath from the struggle, he absently noted that the sleeve and the front of his suit were now ruined, splattered with blood spray from Harvey's carotid artery. Urgh!, just wonderful, trust Bullock to make such a mess.

Still breathing heavily he quickly appraised his lover, transfixed by the way he stood, free from blood unlike himself.

"What took you so long?, I expected you to deal with Gordon sooner".

Ed only sounded mildly irritated, his smile already starting to form. They were both dead, months of planning and scheming had payed off.

"Well, you could have just shot them both like I said, rather than dragging it out. Maybe I would have acted quicker and Jim wouldn't have had time to grab me".

Oswald didn't return his smile, but his eyes burned with something that Ed found difficult to name. There was Oswald's anger burning bright and hot, Ed felt a stirring of desire as Oswald stepped close enough to touch.

His lovers fingers brushed across his cheek, coming away bloody. Ed shivered at the sensation of Oswald smearing the blood still warm and wet, across his flesh.

He pulled his lover against him, bodies flush. Groaning when he realized how hard he was, how he needed to be taken apart by his lover. He kissed him hard and wanting, begging with his body for Oswald to take the new king. Consummate their rise to power, their own coronation, bathed in blood and sweat.

The pain was sudden, debilitating. Ed screamed against his lovers lips. His back felt like it was burning as he crumpled, falling to his knees.

******************************************

**"Ed!**".

Oswald was frantic, swinging around to where he left Jim on the floor. Laying in a pool of blood from the stomach wound that he had inflicted, a small caliber gun in his hand. He'd just shot Ed.

He kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it skittering under tables across the room where it was lost from sight. Another kick landed, this time to Jim's head, rendering the man unconscious.

He started to do it again, lashing out in anger. Kick after kick delivered in a flurry. Edward's voice causing him to stop just as abruptly as he started.

"Oswald... I think I will need your help... I can't believe that bastard shot me. I thought you took care of him, that he was dead".

Edward breathed heavy, speaking through gritted teeth as he writhed in pain. Oswald put pressure on the wound, his hands slippery with his lovers blood, as it flowed far too freely from the hole in his shoulder. 

The bullet had torn through Ed's shoulder blade, fairly low down. Oswald couldn't see an exit wound, meaning that the bullet was still lodged inside somewhere.

"Without wings I fly, without teeth I bite and tear. What am I?".

"Ed!, now is not the time for riddles, Riddler".

Even given the dire situation that name put a smile on Edward's face, granted it didn't stay long, but it helped to reassure him.

"Bullet, the answer is a bullet, you have to remove it, cut it out before I lose too much blood. It will help stop the bleeding".

"Ed, you need a doctor, a professional who knows what they're doing".

"Not enough time, we have too much to do. We have to get rid of the bodies before anyone drops in unannounced. I trust you Oswald, you can do this!".

Oswald didn't like it, but he knew that Ed was right. It was only a matter of time before someone came looking for Fish, it wouldn't do for them to find her dead on the floor of her own club.

With both of them now injured they were at a distinct disadvantage, and would find it difficult to fight back without the element of surprise on their side.

Picking up the knife, Oswald cut into Ed's suit, pealing it away from his shoulder to reveal the bullet hole. He tried to be quick and efficient, pushing the blade in, feeling for the scrape of metal on metal.

He never wanted to hear the sounds that his lover was making ever again as he dug the bullet out. How something so small could inflict so much damage to soft flesh, that only a short time ago Oswald had placed kisses upon, was a mystery.

With the bullet out Oswald rolled Edward over onto his back, going to look for something to bandage him with. Kicking Jim on his way past didn't help to make him feel any better, but it did pull a faint chuckle from Ed. It sounded breathy and was short-lived but it helped to raise his spirits.

Once the bleeding had stopped, and a makeshift bandage had been secured, they started with the arduous work of dragging the bodies out of the club to be disposed of.

Ed lead them to a van that Butch used for ferrying shipments, it was roomy enough for their current cargo. Oswald removed the curtain tie from Fish's wrists, reusing it to secure Jim. Once everyone was safely stowed, Ed rested for a second against the van doors. His pallor was pale and sweaty, several times he had stumbled almost falling, he needed to rest.

Oswald drove, sticking to the speed limit. It wouldn't do for them to be pulled over by an overzealous traffic cop, not with the body of Fish Mooney rolling around in the back of the van. Not to mention a very tied up detective Jim Gordon.

Ed had agreed that Gordon would take the fall for the most recent Riddler killing, namely detective Flass who's body would be found soon in the Narrows. Ed hadn't left behind his riddle card, so anything collected as evidence would hopefully rule out The Riddler as the killer. 

But Jim knew too much, Oswald was no longer in the position of arresting him and using his incarceration to keep Edward safe. The man would have to disappear instead, he would be joining the rest of the bodies in Gotham harbor, unless Oswald could pursued Jim to work for them.

Ed had found it funny and rather poetic that Fish would be sleeping with the fishes. Oswald wished that he could share in his lovers jubilation, but found regret and remorse clouding his enjoyment. For everything that both Fish and Harvey had done, changing his path and ultimately altering his fate, he knew that there had been no other way that this could have played out.

It didn't stop him from mourning them, their influence had shaped him, forcing him to accept some hard truths about himself and his city. Now he was in Harvey's position, in love with this city's king. He took his eyes of the road for an instant, even in pain his man was beautiful, dangerous and deadly, undeniably insane. Oswald wouldn't want him any other way.

Ed must have felt himself being observed, turning to grin at him. It was more a pained grimace as the van hit a pothole, jarring Ed painfully in his seat. There was no denying the pleasure and adoration that his lover was exhibiting, they had done it, taken over Gotham, the city was theirs. The Queen was dead. 

Driving onto the pier, the incessant clatter must have roused Jim, if the banging from the back of the van was any indication. His rookies angry shouts made his lover laugh. Edward was on top of the world, all his goals accomplished, yet he found it difficult to smile, accept that they both now controlled this city.

The pier was longer than he remembers, pulling to the very end making it easier to dispose of the bodies. Neither one of them really up for the final task. Edward looked ready to pass out on his feet at any moment. Oswald wished he had drunk more to help with numbing the pain, his abused limb now his constant reminder how much his life was now changed. 

Heaving open the van door, Jim was quite a sight, half buried under the bodies of Bullock and Fish. Oswald watched him struggling to get out from underneath them before taking pity on his rookie and pulling him clear. 

"Start with Harvey, Jim. Just dump him over the edge. Once you're done we need to talk".

Oswald already knew that Jim would turn down his offer, but it needed to be said. He would have liked to leave the man alive, incarcerated of course, but it would forever haunt him if he never gave the man a choice. 

"I don't think that there is anything you can say that will change this Oswald. You stabbed me, and killed your old partner. Nygma's a killer, not just any killer, but the very one we have been hunting. What did he do to make you into this?. I don't even know you anymore Oswald".

Jim sounded hurt by his actions, couldn't he see that this city changed people. Sometimes not for the better. Give it a few years and the honest, honorable James Gordon would likely be walking the same path as him. The city didn't want saving, it needed someone to rule it.

Jim tugged Harvey out of the van, his body hit the wood with a thump. Jim's wound started to bleed more, staining his pants a dull crimson. Oswald moved to help tipping Harv over the side and watching his old partner sink into the inky depths. Oswald felt numb, as he hobbled to retrieve Fish, giving her the same unceremonious send off. 

Butch was heavy, and he almost called for Edward to come and help, but Ed needed to rest, any activity would reopen his wound and he had already lost too much blood. No, it was best that Ed sit this out, he wanted the extra time with Jim alone in any case. Jim helped to roll Butch over to the open doors, after a lot of pushing and pulling the body teetered on the edge before falling. 

The large man grunted as he hit the wood of the pier, causing Oswald to pull out his gun and point it at the body. Butch moved, looking around with a blank expression, the lights were on but clearly no one was home. The bullet hole between Butch's eyes, dripped blood slow and sluggish. Jim jumped back just as shocked by the movement as himself, there was no way that the man should still be alive.

Approaching with caution, Oswald checked the man for a pulse. Somewhat unbelievably, Butch Gilzean had survived a bullet to the head and was still alive and kicking. Although it was abundantly evident that he was much less of the man than he used to be. 

"Boss?".

Butch sounded lethargic and his actions matched, as he tried and failed to stand, finally accomplishing his task after several tries. He stood much like a unwound, wind up toy or a robot in need of charging, waiting for instructions. Jim looked horrified and Oswald could only imagine that his own face looked much the same. 

Ed must have heard the commotion and staggered around the van, Oswald rushed to offer his lover his support, catching him before his knees crumpled. Leaning heavily against his side, Edward broke out into peals of laughter. The sight of Butch, little more than a puppet, amused his lover greatly it would seem. Oswald pointed his gun, ready to put his old friend out of his misery. His hand was lowered quickly by Ed. 

"Don't... We are going to need muscle. What's better than one so simple that we won't have to pay him, or worry about him turning on us".

Surely Ed couldn't be serious, they couldn't leave Butch like this. A walking shell of the man he used to be, and for what?, cheap muscle?. Oswald was about to argue his point, when Jim attempted to make his escape. Even injured Jim made it to the edge of the pier, readying himself to jump, willing to risk a swim in his condition if it meant his freedom. Ed was quick and kind enough to shoot him in the leg, Oswald didn't even have time to react. Jim stumbled, hitting the slippery wood hard, almost tumbling into the water. 

"I don't think so Jimbo, I think that _my man_ would like a word with you before you get wet".

Ed grinned at Jim, but it wavered on his face. Oswald held onto him tight as he breathed heavy from the exhaustion of getting out of the van, and shooting Gordon. Ed felt hot to the touch, too hot in fact. He had to wrap this up quickly and get Ed looked at by a professional. 

At least Butch could follow simple instructions, depositing Edward back into the van. Oswald made sure that Jim wasn't going to crawl away while he attended to his partner. Making Edward comfortable, he tried to hide his worry as Ed's lucidity became a cause for concern. Placing a tender kiss to Edward's brow, he felt the heat of him against his lips. Wearily leaving Butch to watch over him this next part shouldn't take long. He returned to the end of the pier, once more, alone with Jim.

"Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?. What were you thinking going to Fish? ".

Oswald felt his anger rise to the surface. It was not like Jim would be the first innocent that he had killed, nor the first person that he knew well. But all of those were on Fish, ending Jim would rest solely on him.

"I was worried about you, you just disappeared Oswald. I'm your partner, I heard the whispers about you working for Fish and the shootout and I wanted to find you to make sure you were safe. So what now?, you're shacking up with Nygma?. Run the city's underworld together?. He will kill you, you must know that, men like Nygma don't share Oswald".

He knew that Jim was attempting to get him to see reason, but the Oswald that Jim knew never existed, not really. Just his work facade, the good cop, but people didn't deserve his compassion. They were just all too weak to take what they want. He wanted Ed, and respect and he had both. Oswald was king. 

"You're wrong Jim, you have no idea what you're talking about. Before Ed do you have any idea what my life was like?. I chased death Jim, looked him in the face so many times that he looked exactly like me. Fish and Harvey both destroyed the man who I was, but Edward remade me, showed me what was missing in my life".

He could see the pain he was causing his rookie, but he needed a reality check. Gotham would eat Jim Gordon alive if he didn't bend. Oswald was giving him the opportunity to join them, stay alive and thriving but he already knew what Jim's answer was going to be. 

"I don't want to have to kill you Jim, join us, work for me. Money, women, anything you want... All you have to do is keep your mouth shut and do what I say, not much difference between what you do now as my rookie if you think about it".

Despite the wound to his abdomen, Jim stood up tall. Oswald released the sigh he was holding, Jim's actions were predictable, he was too much like himself when he first left the academy. Give it a few years and Jim would be just as jaded as himself. But he had minutes left not years, Oswald would protect Ed till his dying breath if need be, and that meant that this was going to be a goodbye.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to turn it down. I think that we both know how this is going to end. You actually love him don't you?, you're doing this for him. Do you even realize that you are following in Bullock's footsteps. Look how that ended".

Oswald knew Jim wouldn't beg for his life, did he really think that he didn't know that now he was in Harvey's place. 

"I do Jim, isn't that crazy?. All this time it turns out that I was waiting for him, it's not logical or sane probably, but it is what it is, I've made my peace with that. I might actually miss you James, you remind me so much of the me that I used to be. That part of me is dead now, so goodbye Jim".

He raised the gun, looking Jim in the eye as he squeezed the trigger. The force of the shot driving Jim backwards. The splash wasn't loud as he peered over the edge, barely able to make out Jim's cuffed hands reaching out to the surface through the murky water. 

Oswald had closed the last page in the book, his past behind him now, nothing left tying him to his old life. Climbing into the van, Ed was almost asleep. His eyelids heavy with fatigue, but somehow he found the strength to reel him in. Their kiss was soft, just the press of lips and shared breath, but it was enough. 

"It's done, let's get you looked at by a doctor. The city can wait a few hours".

No one had ever looked at him the way that Edward was right this moment. Showing so much love and devotion, that Oswald knew no matter what this city threw at them, that they would weather any storm, they would be stronger together. 

"Hmh, it will still be waiting for us tomorrow". 

Ed kissed him once again, drowsy and gentle. His eyes drifting closed. 

"Tomorrow it is". 

*****************************************

"What do you think we should do with them?".

The two men stood over the bodies that had washed up on shore. One fumbling for his phone. He worked at Arkham Asylum on special projects for the director. Doctor Hugo Strange. 

He smiled as his call connected. Ordering a pickup, for the bodies of Fish Mooney and Harvey Bullock. If he was lucky he just might have earned himself a bonus. 

"What do you think happened to them?, I heard they left town now that Riddler is running things".

"Who cares?, guess Riddler and his lover took them out".

His friend laughed.

"What, that ex detective, the one that waddles like a penguin, he's The Riddler's lover".

"Yeah!, they're a far cry from Falcone or Fish, but they help fund Arkham so Riddler and Penguin are good in my book, keeps me in work, and women in any case".

He lit up a cigarette, shuffling his feet to keep warm, as they waited for the van to arrive. It was a new day in Gotham.

*****************************************

Jim clawed his way up the bank, spitting water out as he rolled onto his back. The stars looked so bright this far outside of Gotham, he had almost forgotten what they looked like. He just needed to rest for a minute, then he was going to drag his sorry ass back to the city. 

Why had Oswald missed?. The shot would have left him for dead had it hit, they had been standing so close that it must have been intentional on Oswald's part. But why save his life?.

As Oswald had fired, he had fallen back out of surprise, not actually thinking that his partner would shoot him. Thinking at first that he was going to die, but the pain never came. 

Maybe in time his partner can be saved, but he has to save himself first. Dragging his injured leg out of the mud, he stands clutching his stomach. Every journey starts with a single step, Jim never understood that the first step was always the hardest, until now. 

James Gordon shuffled his way up the bank and into an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, the end. Thank you for sticking with me, sorry it took 6 months for me to finish this one. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.


End file.
